XCOM: Enemy Among
by EasyCompany506
Summary: The First Encounter War ended with the death of the Volunteer and the destruction of the Temple Mothership. The following years have seen XCOM go through many changes and explosive growth towards independence. With the fear of the Alien menace fading XCOM must now defend itself from an old enemy from within. EU & EW. Rated T for violence, language and sexual scenes, may go to M.
1. Chapter 1: Honor

_(Author's note. Well, first of all, all Xcom material belongs to Firaxis and 2K. As do the characters Bradford, Shen, and Vahlen. I'll have a little creative liberty with them concerning their first names and pasts, but that's as far as it goes with them. Anything else is my baby. It will have violence, bad language, suggestive scenes, and some sexual language and scenes. So if this was a movie, somewhere between PG-13 and R.)_

_**Honor**_

The hanger doorsparted revealing the dark orange sky with a few fat pink, orange, red and black clouds as they lazily floated across the sky. The roar of the Skyranger, Big Sky piloted by Canadian Air Force veteran Andrew Foch slid into view and began it's long slow descent.

As the hanger doors banged shut, the Skyranger made it's about face to the growing crowd of engineers, soldiers, scientist, guards, and operators. John Bradford had his left arm around his waist and his right hand on his chin, like he normally did when he was anxious.

The craft landed as gracefully as she always did, and her rear ramp lowered almost mournfully slow. No cheering was met with the troops this time. Not after what happened. The occupants came out in varying degrees.

The first out was Stalker. Holly Jackson, UK, wearing her Archangel armor, her green ballcap, and her powerful arms with the metal markings, the reminder that she had gone through Vahlen's gene treatment, angrily threw her plasma sniper rifle aside and shouldered her way through the crowd.

The next three out were the two assault gunners, and Doc Sophie. Sophie Hill, UK, with Desperado, Anna Panagakos, Greece, both genetics, carried between them Nikolai Smirnov, Rhino, Psionic, Russia. He was painfully swearing up a storm at his left leg, the result of plasma fire and a Muton's blade, the women carried him to the waiting medics while Hill threw off her white beret and went with him as Anna turned to light a cigarette with cool steady hands.

The last two to come out was Tendai Hangana, Iris, Nigeria, her MEC's servos and gyros whirring and her massive foot falls announcing her presence. Her MEC's dark navy blue armor was blackened by plasma hits and scorch marks. In her arms, was Esteban Martinez, Hammer, Spain, or rather his body. While he was still alive, Bradford knew he wouldn't be for much longer, not with those wounds. She handed him off to more medics who were prompt

That left two vacancies. One would have been Shaojie Zhang, Chilong, a former member of the Triads of China, and one of Xcom's greatest warriors in both physical strength and Psionic power, he had volunteered in the Gallop chamber and lead the team to 'victory', the other was a Alloy Shiv, whose loss was of no great consequence.

"Panagakos, Hangana." Bradford said as the crowd began to disperse. Both women looked over at him while Hangana took off her helmet to reveal her sweat matted black hair. "The commander will want a report from both of you as to what the hell happened up there." He said and motioned for them to follow.

"Sir?" Iris said, prompting Bradford to turn around. "Would you mind if I got out of this thing first?" She asked, referring to her MEC suit.

"Yeah, Tendai. Of course." Bradford said and she stomped off to the MEC bay. "Anna. Best..." He began. He wanted to say _Best get Jackson,_ but given her current state that was ill advised. "Never mind. We'll wait outside the Commander's office." The Greek nodded and as she straightened her brown hair back into a ponytail and slung her alloy cannon over her right shoulder and followed behind.

The halls of Xcom were still battered from the recent extraterrestrial attack, with wires and charred metal sticking out in some places. This would have been sacrilegious in the eyes of most military commanders, but commander Matthews, Xcom superior officer and the leader of mankind's defense had insisted if it wasn't a danger to passersby and if it wasn't linked to anything important it should be put off for the practical. That while not pretty by any means, it kept the unit's finances in check to more important sectors such as power, vehicle, MEC, weapon and systems maintenance, R&amp;D, and personnel welfare, pay and food and training. The Council didn't approve of this type of behavior and some of the outside military officials, but the soldiers didn't care, as long as there were no vermin. And the research and development people were a little indignant about the workspace's condition, but they were mollified by the amount of work they had and the currency to pursue that work.

Most of this damage had come from other attacks, five in total. Three alien raids on the perimeter with a few Sectoids penetrating as a far Echo sector, one well thought out by EXALT, Xcom's now defunct rival, and a massive general attack by the aliens. The latter was the worst, as there had been well over 100 casualties, most the victims of mind control, with over three dozen dead. One of the casualties had been Matthews, but he had recovered quickly.

It was this recovery and the capture alien's raid forces leader, an Elder Ethereal, that led to Xcom's immediate counterattack. Three scouts had been obliterated, two barges, one abductor and one stealth battleship had been captured, along with numerous attacks on the survivors of downed UFOs and the seizing of numerous scout ships. It was, however, the capture of the Overseer ship was where Xcom hit pay dirt.

Tendai had led operation Spectral Crone as it had been called and it was Shaojie Zhang that had captured the Elder's most treasured object. The object that led to Xcom's construction of the Gollop Chamber.

When he appeared out of the Psi Labs, Zhang had volunteered to test the Gollop chamber's central object, and it had led to this operation. The operation that had resulted in the destruction of the alien's mothership, and the tragic death of Zhang, four Skyranger guards who were the rearguard of the team, the destruction of a single Alloy Shiv, two casualties and many hoped, the end of the First Encounter War.

Some were not so optimistic. Liesl Vahlen, Xcom's chief scientist, the colonels of Xcom, and Matthews himself all believed that until it was determined where the Ethereal threat came from, they would simply come back with another army, one that would perhaps not bother with abductions and experimentation and go forward with general war.

After waiting for Tendai, her dark skin and hair a stark contrast to her metallic body, Bradford knocked on the commander's door. "Enter." A voice came, and the three officers stepped through the threshold.

There were filing cabinets on both walls, all full to the brim with reports, requisitions, orders past, present and future, and personnel jackets. Even with a secretary it was chaotic at best. There were also the personal touches from the commander's family, home region, and previous occupation. The ones that stood out the most was the dark blue uniform neatly pressed of the US Coast Guard, a former role that been met with doubt by Xcom but results spoke volumes about Matthews abilities, the next was a black hat with the golden University of Iowa Hawkeye in the center that rested on the left side of his desk, and finally what looked like a child's stick figure drawing of a boat on the ocean and sailor on it with the words 'Uncle Joe' written sloppily under it.

Bradford was surprised to find both Doctors Shen and Vahlen here as well. Both were sitting in a pair of comfortable chairs and both nodded to the officers as they walked in. Both had likely saved Xcom more pain than it would have been able to bear with their technological advancements. The weapons, vehicles, armor, even Meld enhancements all came from their imaginations and that of their teams. Imaginations that had saved many lives in and out of the organization.

In his chair, with his young secretary-cum-orderly next to him, commander Matthews sat with his right side facing them. His hand was on his forehead by his close cropped black hair, a thick looking shadow was across his face and he looked as if he had been unwinding after holding in tension longer than he should have. His temples were splattered with grew as he looked up with them chocolate brown eyes. He had been in this room for two days know, wearing his best uniform, and what looked like his resignation papers on his desk.

"At ease." He said tiredly. "I hope nobody minds, but if this proverbial nightmare is over, I think I'll have a double of scotch. Thank you, Rebecca." He said as he took the glass of amber liquid and the secretary nodded, took the cue and walked out. Matthews sighed as he swiveled his chair to face them.

The left sleeve was neatly rolled up just past the elbow, the reminder he had been part of the attack on Xcom HQ. A plasma blast from a Muton's rifle at the wrist had destroyed everything just above the elbow, and yet he insisted on keeping like this, despite the advantages of Meld Cybernetics. He had been lucky that it had cauterized the wound shut.

"Tendai, you've been among my best soldiers, so give it to me right between the eyes." He said bluntly. "What's the bill?"

Iris was always surprised by his frankness, though she appreciated it. "Zhang, four Skyranger chiefs, one Alloy S.H.I.V, and Martinez won't make it to next Monday. They just _didn't_ want us to get to the bridge."

"Christ." Matthews croaked and looked down. "I never gave Zhang enough credit." He said ruefully. "I was so wrong about him, but I'll see to it that he gets the Council Medal of Honor." he said. "The names of the chiefs?"

"Brown, Takada, Schaffer, and Adukwo." Panagakos answered.

"Any of them have families?" When he got no answer he turned to Bradford. "John?" Who nodded and said he would get on it immediately. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We've taken out their suspected mothership, and killed a sizable number of their forces. Suggestions?"

Tendai leaned against the wall. "Well like you said, sir. Suspected mothership. That doesn't mean it was. For all we know the bastards have got a dozen of those things. A hundred, more?" She merely shrugged.

"I agree, commander." Liesl Vahlen chimed in finally. "From what we have seen of the Ethereals, they were not ones to gamble all on one move. They would always have a contingency of some kind in place."

Shen nodded. "With the abundance of their resources, I don't think we've even seen the full form of the monster that is the alien's army. After all, who knows how long they have been at their devilish work and how many other races they've subjugated?"

Matthews suppressed a shudder. The idea that Earth would be involved in a continuous galactic war for an unknown amount of time was not something he wanted to go to sleep thinking about. "Alright. Let's assume that these fuckin' Ethereal are simply withdrawing, giving themselves the chance to consolidate and reorganize we have to find out how long we might have until the next invasion." He said.

"Doctor Shen, I want you to get to work building more satellites and get them over as many nations as possible, even if they are not part of the organization. Also, what about those long range radars that you talking to me about?"

"The Aegis early warning system." The hard faced elderly man said with pride in his voice. "It will double if not triple the range our real time early warning systems compared to what many other space organizations have. I got the idea from an old friend of mine from the CNSA. The original idea was to use this system to detect any space debris that might get too close for comfort. The same principle can be used to detect the invaders."

"How long will it take and where do you need it placed?"

Shen grinned. "The design was nearly finished when I was enlisted into Xcom, I just need to download the schematics and it shouldn't take more than half a month to complete and perfect the design. Especially with the staff I have." He joked. When the invasion started Shen and Vahlen had only a dozen personnel apiece, now they were responsible for over 150 men and women apiece.

Shen's grin grew. "As for the second question, no place on Earth will work. The idea was to land it on the Moon's north pole. That shouldn't be too hard, considering with the additional space craft we have been given." With every ship Xcom downed, it had gone straight to Shen's Foundry people to be reversed engineered for humanity's purposes.

"Good, very good. Also if you've got the time and resources, crank out more weapons and armor for the troops. It never hurts to have spares." Matthews said to which Shen nodded. "Doctor Vahlen." He then turned to the female scientist. "First though, have you gotten any word from your family?" This was in reference to an alien terror attack in Berlin. Xcom had responded quick as lightning and had managed to reduce the civilian casualties to a minimum, but it had left Liesl on edge as she was from Berlin.

"Yes. I managed to contact my mother and sister, they're both alright." She said sounding as relieved as her commander was.

"Well, I can safely say that is a weight off many shoulders." Matthews said that had followed a massive sigh of relief. "What is the status of the prisoners we have, and how goes your advanced research?"

"Well, commander, the prisoners are behaving normally except for the Ethereal. It seems to realize that the ship has imploded and-I guess the closest words I can use to describe it are depressed and furious." She said. "Though I have given it a strict warning that if it continues it will be punished severely." She said flatly, but everyone shuddered. It was no secret Vahlen loved to interrogate any captures they brought in.

"As for my other work, I believe that Meld can be used more than just to enhance our soldiers, but also to change the very terrain of a region. Perhaps even lead to terraforming." She said excitedly. "All the areas outside our population centers can recover and even thrive better than before. Crops will grow year round and deserts will be a thing of the past." She said. "We could even begin to colonize our own system."

"It makes sense. If the aliens had brought as many supplies over as they did, I can only imagine they had designs on Earth once the war was over." Shen hypothesized and Matthews was partial to agree with.

"Can you replicate the Meld?"

"Given enough time, yes. And our elerium supplies as well." She said.

Bradford had been listening to all this with quiet interest before he finally spoke. "I like the idea of terraforming. We could be able to set up buffers between Earth and the Ethereals."

"I agree. I'll run it by the council and I'm sure they'll like the idea of a line of defenses for Earth." He said. "John? Break out the alcohol and the food. Everyone's gonna want to celebrate. Just make sure they can't get to anything that might break."

The meeting continued for about an hour before everyone was dismissed. As everyone began to file out, only Vahlen stayed behind. "Commander?" She asked as Matthews gave a sharp gasp of breath before grasping the stump of his left arm.

"It's fine. It's fine." He said reassuringly as Liesl closed the door, and locked it. "Three months and I'm still not used to the idea of random phantom pain. Vahlen smiled as she set her clip board down on the desk and approached him.

"Is that all that is bothering you, Joseph?" She asked as she stood next to his desk, her eyes watching intently as he took off his jacket to reveal his best button shirt.

"No. I...just...I just hope this war has been worth the price. 3 million civilian casualties and abductions. Three quarters of a million military and police casualties, and over 300 of our own people." He said as he slouched into his chair. "Was it worth it?"

Liesl smiled as she came around the desk and sat on his lap. Gently placing her hand on his cheek she stared at him with those deep brown eyes. "With the alternative being slavery and extinction, I believe it has been worth it, and our soldiers agree." She said and then planted her lips against his.

After a moment they parted to reveal him smiling. "That's rather inappropriate behavior, doctor."

Liesl merely grinned at him. "Oh? Perhaps we should find out just how inappropriate you and I can get?" She said and drew in for another kiss.

"Commander to the Situation Room! Commander to the Situation Room!" The P.A. blared, like it normally did when the Council was on the line.

"Duty calls." Matthew said as she got up, only to have her rear promptly slapped. The commander smiled as he quickly got his jacket back on with her help and was out the door in a flash, doctor Vahlen right behind her.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the Situation Room. Bradford and Shen were already there and the former spoke quickly into his headset. In response, the screen changed from a global map, to a dark room with an individual sitting before them, his face obscured from view. The grand councilor.

"Commander. Let this council extend it's congratulations for defeating the alien menace. We are extremely impressed with your abilities and that of the Xcom Project. Mankind's freedom and security have been assured."

Matthews had always despised the council. Many of his soldiers had been killed or crippled for the rest of their lives because of their missions more than any other, often for little to no reward. He also questioned their motives and why it was only the richest of nations that had provided to Xcom and others were completely cut out.

Still, he kept his face impassive and his right arm behind his back. "Thank you for the praise councilor. However I must stress I believe it is too early to be celebrating a grand victory." Matthews said, trying carefully to pick his words. "History has shown when a victorious force has not dealt a decisive and long term defeat to their enemies they simply reappear a few decades later twice as dangerous. We ourselves are guilty of that when we seized their Hyperwave Relay." He added bitterly as he had half believed as Bradford had that the capture of the Sectoid Commander in the base under the Columbian jungle had been the end of the war.

"We don't know how long the Ethereals have been watching us, where they came from or if we have defeated them at all. I recommend keeping Xcom on alert and the long range telescopes searching. If only as a precaution."

The shadowy figure appeared to turn their head to the left and then to the right. Obviously discussing the suggestions to their fellow councilors. After a few moments of deliberation the grand councilor turned back to face them. "Very well commander. We trust your judgment. Take all the steps you feel appropriate and within your capacity."

Matthews nodded. He had half a mind to tell them about Vahlen's Terraforming idea, but decided to keep that on the backburner. If he had been wrong about the Ethereals he could pass it off as a recent discovery and that would mollify the governments of the world.

"Remember, We _will_ be watching." They said ominously as they always did, and the screen faded to black.

"Alright. We'll get to work tomorrow once the headaches have worn off and the aspirin kicked in. For now let's honor those that won't be here physically. And celebrate." Matthews said and which everyone agreed.

The memorial room was lager than when it had started out. The room had been extended significantly, with the walls being filled with plaques of silver so they would last almost forever, and every plaque with a name, rank, serial number, and what they did be it soldier, engineer, scientist, or operator. The Xcom flag was over the podium which was kept. It was the original shrine to the Xcom dead. The knife Sanchez, now a colonel who now led Delta squad, jammed into the podium was still there, as were many dog tags, pictures, candles, and shot glasses. The simple reminders of friends, family really, who were now long gone.

The number had steadily increased from 18 months of war. There over 300 names in this room.

Matthews sighed as he took the shot glass filled with whisky and held it up to those that had glasses as well, those that did not drink stood by respectfully. Many glasses rose in the room.

"Tonight, we remember those who made the ultimate sacrifice to defend their families, their friends, their race, their planet, their home, and each other. Let their names be in our hearts forever." Matthews said. "To those who like myself have also sacrificed their bodies, their full humanity, and their minds. We salute you."

With that everyone drained their glasses. Within minutes, food and more alcohol was brought out, as well as instruments. It started off slowly, somber music, low chattering and enjoying the food. Then the mood lifted when everyone had ingested alcohol, began to relax and the music had higher tone to it. The sound of laughter filled the room.

Toasts of friends, comrades, to victory could be heard bouncing off the walls. As time went by, more and more people getting drunk, Matthews himself sat with Bradford and Shen as both men talked his ears off about further strategy or scientific topics. Joseph's eye however was on something else.

He watched she slowly got up and without anyone really noticing walked out of the room, a bottle of whisky in her hand. She knew his eyes were on her. He knew where she was going.

"Well gentlemen. You behave yourselves, I have a few more reports to go through. Besides, last time I drank too hard ended up doing something I don't ever want to talk about." He said about half an hour later as he got up and placed his Xcom ballcap on his head. "Have fun."

His vision a little blurred but his mind still sharp, he wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow, nor would he have to worry about forgetting tonight. Something he had no intention of doing. Slowly he made his way to his office, which also had his bedroom. Rebecca wasn't there, she was enjoying her own party with a captain from Bravo squad.

Opening the door, he couldn't help but smile. Sitting on his desk, many of the papers shoved off, was Liesl. She smiled back as she uncrossed her bare legs and stood up. Joseph closed the door and locked it. He took off his jacket and hat and threw them against the wall. "Well doctor. I suppose you're here to check up on me?" He asked as he drew closer to her.

"I am not that type of doctor, but nevertheless, perhaps I should see if anything is out of order." She said as she opened her loose lab coat, revealing a black bra and cheeksters. She grinned as she felt his hand go to her unkempt hair and gently pulled it backwards.

Despite only one arm, Liesl found he was better than men with both. As was his stamina both naturally and fueled by the alcohol. Plus, she got to be on top.

Thus ended the first night without the fear of alien reprisals. The first night without everyone being on edge. The first in 18 and a half months without being afraid.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

_**Plans**_

Two years had passed by since Zhang's sacrifice. Two years since Xcom had driven off the alien invaders, and two years of training and drilling for the next attack. Yet in those two years, nothing had passed. No reprisals for the destruction of the temple mothership, and no further alien incursions.

The council seemed to believe that the Ethereals had had enough. Rumors circulated that the grand councilor had been changed. Who it was, or if that was even true was not up to Matthews, nor did he care. The sudden arrival of peace was a welcome respite, and he took the opportunity to expand Xcom's influence. Most people in the world now knew about Xcom and what they had done, but not that they were based in Africa.

Another thing different was the fact that the organization had grown exponentially. The army had tripled in size ranging from the best scoring recruits from basic training to ex-special forces. The science and development teams had also enlarged themselves and new and better equipment was begin cranked out of the foundry and labs faster than ever.

One thing that had been heavily criticized was the introduction of the families. The people of Xcom had missed their families and many had wanted them closer so they didn't need to leave should an alert. The council had protested vehemently, but Matthews argued his soldiers would work better if they had their families close at hand, and they wouldn't need to worry about terror attacks or abductions. Many Xcom personnel had lost families during the war. As a result, the populations was well over 1500.

Doctor Vahlen had promised to be able to replicate Meld and elerium and was better than her word. Not only had she made a breakthrough but she had found other uses for them as well. One was fertilizer. Crops could grow year round, mature faster and were healthier than ever. The elerium was now powering all systems inside Xcom. It was safer than nuclear power and rarely needed replacing.

Shen had worked with her on that and had managed the result of a potent new power system that not only provided more power to the base and under ground neighborhood, but had also became autonomous from the council. Combined with automated mass production, the old weapons Xcom used before the advent of laser and plasma weapons, and armor was now being produced round the clock. This had also lead to 20 more Firestorms, five for the base itself, ten for the hangers around the world, and five always circling the globe.

Unknown to them, Xcom had also launched a new long range telescope that would allow them to track anything heading to Earth, be it aliens or debris. As well as deploying the Aegis dish to the Moon's north pole. This gave them a radius of warning as far out as the moons of Mars. Also unknown was that a satellite had been launched carrying Vahlen's terraforming Meld to Mars in the hopes that in a few years it would be habitable for colonization.

Matthews was however growing concerned over their rapidly building independence. He knew the council was growing more and more paranoid, especially since all the laser weapons had stopped working. A built-in shelf life that Shen had devised. Xcom was always leery about handing out the weapons to council nations, especially given mankind's history. The council was also wary of the relationship between Xcom and UNSC general Peter van Dorn among others.

Van Dorn had been an excellent business partner. He had provided money, recruits and influence. He helped to raise awareness to the alien threats to the UN and it was rumored steps were to be taken to help warn Earth of another invasion, though the organization had beaten them to it. Xcom actually now had a presence on the Security Council in all things concerning threats from outside the atmosphere. This relationship had been set in stone as during one of the missions, Xcom soldiers had saved his son, and the relationship had become permanent. Besides, Matthews trusted van Dorn. He was a good soldier and a solid leader.

Another was Eduard Azuka, a high ranking and influential member of the Nigerian military. Many of Xcom's recruits came from his personnel and like van Dorn had recognized that the alien incursions were far more important than any racial or political agendas. He was one of the first line of defenses Xcom had.

With each achievement, Xcom grew further and further from it's council handlers. Soon it would no longer need to rely on them, and Matthews was afraid of this.

"Something on your mind, commander?" He turned to see Vahlen said and that caused Matthews to smile.

"Not at all, doc. Something you needed?"

"Yes. Doctor Shen and I have improved our aircraft so they can safely leave our atmosphere. Namely the Firestorms."

"Great! Now if we detect them we can engage them before they land to wreck havoc again. Well done, Liesl." He said, fighting the urge to kiss her. "How about our _other _aircraft?" She smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

This was were it was getting dangerous for the project. The two barges, and the battleship had been remodeled to carry human forces and cargo, and there was the other craft Shen had been working on. Matthews had issued the order for the construction of Earth's first ever spaceborne Aircraft Carrier. This monster was over a mile long, and could house five Skyrangers, and twenty Firestorms. Her Mega-particle cannon had the power 1000 times the power of the Hiroshima bomb and it was not a topic of discussion of what would happen if this weapon had ever been turned on a planet.

It had taken two years, but thanks to the miracle of automation, dozens of captured alien drones and the doctors' combined staff, the Earth Defense Space Ship or _E.D.S.S Titan_ was half finished.

As he watched the hundreds of engineers and drones work, places were sparks were flying from plasma welders in the dozens across the ship, he couldn't help but be impressed by mankind's ingenuity.

"Liesl, I gotta hand it to you. If you hadn't gotten us this, we wouldn't be able to fight the enemy on their own field." He said. "I just wish the goddamn council could understand that. That I want to keep this war as far from Earth as possible."

"They'll understand." Liesl said. "They have to. Too many lives have been destroyed because of this to not understand."

Matthews nodded. "Well. If it's all the same. I think you and I will have a talk with Shen and Bradford later." He said and tipped his hat to her and began walking away.

"And what will that conversation entail commander?" Liesl asked.

Matthews smiled as he turned back to face her. "A wild ride."

Shen was ecstatic and shocked at the same time while Bradford had approved, and Liesl was overjoyed. They had listened to Matthews' proposal and when he was finished, he motioned for to them for input.

"Well sir, while I would wholeheartedly agree to this in a hurry, and my judgment is you are correct in this," Shen began and Matthews smiled. "But that type of an undertaking is monumental, if not historical and will surely attract attention. From the council if not the whole world."

"I'm with Shen on this, Joseph." Bradford said as Matthews had insisted on keep this informal, which was something he did not like, being a career military man. "Though such operation would be clemently to Earth in the long run, it won't go unnoticed, and will divide Xcom when we really don't need to be."

Matthews nodded. "Well gentlemen, I would much rather prefer we finish _Titan_ but I don't want it being built on Earth. I would rather it was finished on Mars." He said grinning.

The operation was to send the two barges, renamed _Toolbox_ and _Empire_ and heavily modified for human use, to transport the half completed_ Titan_ to Mars' northern pole where, according to Vahlen, the most of the breathable air was. In any event, the barges would also carry habitats, gardens, half engineers, all Xcom scientists and half the guard garrison from the Xcom Central African Republic HQ. Others that were going along were five of the MEC division which had gone from just two to twenty since colonel Hangana, and captain Nathan Timmermans, Hunter, Belgium, had volunteered, as well as the ten members of Delta squad under Colonel Santiago Sanchez.

"Exactly how are we to cover this thing up when the council will immediately get wind of it?" Shen asked and saw the commander smiling.

"Well, I'll lay it along the council and to the UN that we plan on launching _E.D.S.S Roberts_," One of the first soldiers killed fighting the aliens just before the Xcom project was activated. "And we will launch _four ships_."

"My god. Thats..." Shen said in astonishment.

"That's brilliant." Liesl finished for him. "While the whole world is watching _Roberts_ lift off..."

"We'll lift off _Toolbox _and _Empire_ with _Titan_ tethered to both." Bradford finished for her. "Better. We can use _Roberts _as a shield for them as they circumnavigate the globe to prevent anyone from spotting her on radar. Though we still might have to worry about any of the long range telescopes."

"We'll deal with that fire when it catches." Matthews said. "For now, let's get every ship going ready. Shen, work on _Titan_ as long as possible. If we're lucky, it'll be next summer by the time she's finished." Shen solemnly nodded. "Liesl, I want you to work on a way of long-distance communication. I don't want to have to wait an hour for a message to come and go."

"I think the alien's technology can help with that." She said smiling smugly.

"John. Go through our forces and try to find volunteers, I don't want to order anyone to go on this." Bradford nodded. "And if at possible, I want you up there." Matthews knew how much his executive officer would argue on this, and he really did not want to send him anyway, but he needed someone with a level head.

"With all due respect, _sir,_" he added with emphasis. "My place is here at your side. Though I can recommend one of our colonels. Perhaps Hangana or Jackson?" Bradford said, and by his tone would not be persuaded. Matthews nodded, he had grown used to this type of insubordination, where they wanted to stay where the storm was brewing, even against orders.

"Alright John." Matthews said and then turned his attention back to Shen. "How goes it with our newest single seat?"

"The Icarus? We're nearly ready." The Icarus had been Liesl's idea, to take and modify a Firestorm for long distance spaceflight. Such as sealing and pressurizing the cabin, protecting the pilot and equipment from the hazards of space and packing non-perishable foods. The engines had been heavily modified as well. Not only would it not need to be fueled for several weeks, but it would also propel the craft at appalling speeds. Shen calculated that if the Icarus traveled from New York to Tokyo traveling east, the pilot would reach his destination in 15 minutes, which was faster than an ICBM and twice the distance.

With those speeds, the pilot would reach Mars from Earth in only a few weeks. The plan was to have the pilot perform all his basic needs from his chair be it sleep, eat, and toiletries, while he was monitored from Mission Control.

"I believe we should be finished by the end of the week. Our only concern is finding a pilot." Matthews smiled at that.

"Don't worry good doctor." He said as he pulled a dossier out of his desk. "I believe I have one."

Alex Cody sat a little unsteadily after his long flight. He was both jetlagged and exhausted on general principle having volunteered from what was called 'round 'a' bout', or the global patrol. Firestorm pilots in this shift had to fly around the whole world several times for an entire day before landing at the closest base for R&amp;R.

He had landed in Germany just outside of Munich and had barely changed into civilian clothes when he was suddenly ordered onto a flight. While he wasn't flying, he was suddenly awake because of the destination: CAR. Xcom Headquarters.

After reaching Xcom HQ, the combined 36 hours of flight had almost floored him. He was ushered into the Commander's office.

Alex had met Matthews only once, when had congratulated him on Xcom's first shoot down of a UFO. That was in the first month of the war when Alex had been flying the Raven Interceptors, back before he had transferred to Eurasia base, been issued the Firestorm and Matthews had both his arms.

Also in the room was lieutenant commander Bradford, head scientist doctor Vahlen and head engineer doctor Shen. Alex straightened himself as best he could and snapped to attention. "At ease. Take a seat lieutenant." Matthews said as both men sat down.

Alex sighed as he scratched his head underneath a thick mop of charcoal black hair and those faded blue eyes looked heavy. "Cody, Alex. Lieutenant in Xcom air-forces, captain in USAFW, 27 years of age, 1700 hours of flight time in Xcom, 357 for USAF, been involved in 32 confirmed shoot downs, 18 possibles, and survived 3 separate crashes." Liesl said as she looked through his dossier. "Well lieutenant, you have quite an impressive service record."

"I think calling a Quintuple Ace and Xcom's best pilot 'impressive' is a mild understatement." Bradford quipped. Alex blushed under the praise and lowered his head slightly to hide it.

Clearing his throat Alex then said. "Sirs, ma'am? Permission to speak freely?" Matthews nodded and Alex groaned as he popped his neck twice. "With all due respect to everyone here. I have been on a plane longer than any person should be, I haven't eaten since last night or showered and I'm wearing clothes that are a week old. I'm tired and short on patience and temper and would like for us to get straight to the point and just tell me why I'm here. Am I in trouble?"

Matthews snorted amusingly. "Well, since you want me to get straight to the point, I will." He said and stood up. "And no. You're not in any trouble." He said as he walked over to a case that contained alcohol. "In fact, I have an important job for you, lieutenant Cody." He pulled out three glasses expertly with one hand and three more before pulling out a what looked like 12 year old scotch. "I want you to be part of two flights. One is a shakedown run for a new prototype for the Firestorm."

Alex nodded, only half listening and half fighting off sleep. He knew elite pilots were often chosen for shakedowns for new planes as their experience and judgment were quintessential for corrections and improvements that would be needed. Shakedown runs were also what killed many pilots.

What Matthews had said next woke Alex in an instant. "After that, I want you in the best shape of your life, because son," He said and handed Alex a double, "You will be the first human being to cross the void to the planet Mars." Alex nearly dropped the glass and looked at Matthews with open astonishment, his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Unless you don't believe you don't have the guts to stand up to the challenge, Alex?" Matthews asked grinning. Alex gasped and looked down in thought. This was stepping into the podium with Yuri Gagarin, John Glenn, Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong. To be counted among pioneers like Christopher Columbus and the Wright brothers.

Though that would also destroy his career. Since Xcom was public now, if the world found out he was the first man to go to Mars, he would never be able to step foot near a plane again without being hounded by the press. So he mentally shrugged at that.

Alex set his glass down on Matthew's desk and stood up, his 5'7" being shadowed by the Commander's 6'1" but he stared intently into those eyes.

"Commander. You get me into that cockpit, promise me that my name will never be told to the world until I die," He said and sighed. "And I'll show you I, beyond a doubt, have the guts."

Matthews regarded him for a few moments before nodding in seriousness. "Alright. Now get yourself some sleep, then a big breakfast and a pot of coffee. You're gonna need all three before this is over."

"Yes sir." Alex said as he stepped back from Matthews and saluted him sharply. Matthews returned the salute and dismissed Cody.

"A good pilot without boasting it and modest as well." Shen said sounding impressed. "It's a shame there aren't more of him."

"Alright. Liesl, get to work on finding the best regimens for him and get him in peak condition." She nodded and began making notes. "Shen. I want the Icarus to be as safe as possible. It won't do to have him get killed on the shakedown run."

"What about the council? They'll find out about the test when we perform it." Bradford pointed out the white elephant in the room.

"No they won't." Matthews said as he got up and began making himself look presentable with Rebecca's help after he had summoned her. "Because I'm gonna tell them about it. I'll give them half the truth and say it's a faster quick response interceptor for our fleet and that this _is_ it's shakedown run." He said.

"Have fun." Bradford said dryly.

Another target was vaporized in the massive range of Xcom's training area. Colone Fang Yin Fong, Omega, China, cocked back her plasma sniper rifle and began making minute adjustments to three dimensional scope that sat atop the rifle.

A sniper by trade, Fong had another skill that Matthews exploited heavily when during the war; subterfuge. Omega had been the one to infiltrate EXALT facilities and even found their main HQ in Volgograd, Russia, but had not participated as she had been wounded on the mission that determined it's whereabouts.

She also did not participated in many of the other missions that followed as the commander said she had 'had enough.' At first Fong hated him for that, but because she had been left on the sidelines, she had been able to participate in the battle that had her defending Xcom itself from the invaders, personally killing 7. She had been wounded in that fight, but she had earned the Council Medal of Honor for it, and because she had been the first to find the commander badly wounded and brought him to Vahlen and Doc Sophie.

She had also learned the tragic news of fellow Chinese soldier Zhang from sniper Jackson. Though she mourned him like the rest of Xcom, she was inwardly glad he had done what he had did.

Now, Fong had trained and drilled with the rest of Xcom in the intervening years since then. It was frustrating that nothing was happening. She was glad the war was over, but not at the stagnancy that was gripping all Xcom soldiers. Sure the scientists and engineers were always busy, but the troops were sitting on their laurels. There was only about 20 soldiers in all of Xcom, out of 300 that had seen any action and therefore these twenty were the cream of the army. Everyone else had never fired their weapons in anger. There was also about an additional 200 Xcom security personnel that varied from guards to SRT.

Fang had never really liked sitting on the sidelines or being a sniper, that was just because she was good at it. What she really liked was the idea of being in those Firestorms. The idea of flying had always appealed to her but her application to the PLAAF had been rejected out of hand because a misdemeanor in her youth. Still she would not have been denied military service, and had enlisted into the army. There she had been recruited to Xcom.

Her interest to fly had been piqued again by the latest arrival, who now slept in the barracks right now. Lieutenant Cody was his name and had been part of the Eurasian squadrons as well as the Global squads. She was also interested in the man, and when he woke planned on asking him about his profession. And after that conversation, planned on going to the commander to ask for a transfer.

She just wanted to have some practical and constant worth. This constant waiting was insufferable and all of the troops wanted some action.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_**Changes**_

**New York City, UN building**

Matthews sighed as he waited outside the chamber for the representatives of the world to call him in. His foot tapped as he leaned back against the wall of his bench. In fact he had been waiting for about two hours now. However, he certainly liked to hear the Xcom representative, Ross Kelly, Tombstone, US, kept up his vigorous speech.

The former assault trooper, who had taken a hit from a Plasma blast that severed everything below the waist and only the timely medi-evac to China garrison and Meld had saved his life. While plasma cauterizes the wound, it can still kill the victim through pain or shock. While he had been given new legs, that was a much as he wanted. Since he had missed the mothership operation due to his operations, he instead went to the political path and became the Xcom representative to the United Nations.

Ross crescendoed with one sentence and the sounds of clapping, cheering and desk pounding could be heard from inside. "Really kicking up a storm in there huh?" Matthews asked as he turned to Annette Durand. She and her Furies had volunteered to go with their commander.

The Furies had just been rescued during Operation Secret Paramour and as a result had been too weak to participate in any operations for a few months as well as their debriefing by the council. Annette had also been wounded and as a result had not been able to participate in either EXALT or the mothership raids.

Nevertheless, all four were highly skilled psi-warriors and all had weapons hidden under their civilian clothing.

Annette nodded, her beautiful brown hair had been tied into a ponytail and she wore a black ball cap. Under her business jacket was a first generation or conventional Xcom shotgun. "_Oui. _He certainly is. One of the reasons _j'ai éspousé _(I married) him." She said smiling. The official ceremony had been three months ago, but both had married privately six months before that. With the commander's blessing of course.

"He is certainly a strong speaker." Said 'Megaera' Tariq said as he leaned on the wall opposite Matthews.

"I'm just hoping he shuts up really soon." Matthew 'Alecto' Hawkings said and chuckled when Durand hit him on the shoulder. Joseph grinned as he leaned back. His grin disappeared when he clutched his left arm. The phantom pain had never truly left him.

Durand had taken notice but did not press it. Mattews sighed and rubbed his arm a few times. The doors opened up next to him and the orderly nodded and waved him in. "Well," the commander said as he stood up and adjusted his Xcom ball cap. "Time to get on with the show." He smiled to the four and walked inside with Rebecca, who he took along on this trip, handing him his speech notes.

Liesl sighed as she laid on her bed. Joseph had been gone for nearly a week now. Offering the plan to send the Icarus to Mars. Also being sold to the UN, was the _Roberts_. Shen and Bradford had kept up their work with the _Titan _and the final preparations to _Toolbox _and _Empire._ Finally, Vahlen's scientists were mostly sitting on the sidelines as there was nothing exciting to research or to test, save for the Icarus project and the communications projects.

She could now compare her own plight to that of the soldiers, if only briefly. The constant dullness and the mandatory routines. It was maddening, and many had requested other work. Yet the training continued and everyone in the base was trained at basic firearms, tactics and first aid. The massive raid against Xcom had been reason enough.

That still left _her_. She was lonely and a little bored. Her mother and sister had decided to stay in Berlin, and Joseph left before they could have a _proper_ good-bye. She chuckled when she thought of that.

It had been an amazing journey between them. He was already handsome and modest when they had first met, but after his injury, and the fact that _she_ had kept him from going into shock after he had saved her life from that Muton, had brought them together. She couldn't help how she felt about him. It took all her scientific professionalism for her knees not to buckle every time she even felt his touch. And when they made love...Liesl chuckled some more.

She sat up and took off her lab coat, revealing the Xcom olive drab green turtle neck that many of the female scientists wore. No sooner had she done that and laid down, she curled up into a fetal position, and moaned as she felt tension at her waist.

She sighed when it passed and got back to her feet. Turning to towards her bathroom, she slowly began stripping off her clothing. After stripping down she stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her bare body.

While she missed Matthews, she had to focus on Icarus. They needed to feed and water this pilot for the entire journey and expel his wastes. The journey if Shen's theory was correct would take a month in total. Though the shakedown run would be invaluable research material and could change the length time either by shortening it or lengthening it.

She had hoped, that it would the former. Liesl was more than certain that was what Cody was thinking as well.

Alex panted into the mask as he ran hard on the treadmill. In all his life, he had never worked so hard at his body. Sure there was basic training for both the air force, and Xcom, but this was something else. In just a week alone he had already gained a couple of pounds of muscle.

The food was something else. While it was not as bad as basic training food, he couldn't say it was significantly better. However, he had to eat it as not only would his body acclimate to this stuff, being his in flight food, but also it was highly nutritious. Inwardly, he would take the scientists' word on that.

"Time!" The scientist said and pressed his thumb on the stop watch simultaneously. Alex hopped onto the sides of the treadmill as it began powering down. His bare chest was covered in sweat and heaved. One of the other scientists gave him a towel and a bottle of water which he destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"And how is our patient, doctor?" A voice asked behind Alex. He wrapped the towel around his neck and turned and saw doctor Vahlen. He grunted and began drying himself as best he could.

"He's performing well, ma'am." One said in a French accent. "He's better than we hope actually."

"That is good." Vahlen said as Alex quickly got a tank top on. Liesl was about to move on when Alex stopped her.

"I hope this isn't going to put you in any bind doc." He said tiredly. "But I've been here almost a week since I agreed to this mission and I haven't even seen what I'm gonna fly yet." He said shrugging.

Liesl thought about it and smiled. "Not at all, lieutenant." She said and beckoned him to follow. "Seeing as how you will be very intimate with this vehicle soon enough, I don't see why you shouldn't be acquainted with the Icarus."

Alex walked behind Vahlen and looked around at the corridors. With the Alien Incursion threat over in the foreseeable future, the much needed repairs were implemented to HQ. The hallways were now pristinely clean with the grey linoleum a modest sheen, the walls immaculate and the ceiling tiles fresh. It was nice change from the wires, scorch marks plasma holes and the broken panels on the floor.

He smiled as a group of children ran past them in one of the areas they were allowed to go and were followed by, of all things, a great dane puppy. It was strange to see civilian families here, but Matthews had insisted on the families' safety, especially with the Terror Campaign the Ethereals waged on humanity. His men loved him for that, and even those that did not have families came to respect his decision as it showed he cared for the welfare of any connected to this project.

Soon the sounds of arch welders, ratchets and other power tools could be heard from down the hall as well as music ranging from rock to classical. The sounds increased as they drew nearer before they entered a wide and tall looking hanger.

Directly in front of them mounted on a pair of tandem positioned pillars was what looked like a larger version by half of a Firestorm. Alex could see that was the main difference, though he noted the engines were longer and bigger, the final reason was there were no weapons on this bird. Clearly weapons were to be added later not at all. The two 'bubbles' that were on the front and on either side of the cockpit that was a feature on the Firestorms were not light blue this time, but a bright red.

"Well, lieutenant?" Vahlen asked and turned to him. "What do you think?" Alex didn't answer her but walked forward to run his hand along the smooth titanium/alien alloy skin of the hull. It was warm to the touch.

"I think she looks beautiful." He said quietly. "So what other modifications does this beast have?"

"Well, that I shall leave up to my colleague. Dr. Shen?" She shouted over the din of tools and music. The older man came forward and smiled and nodded to Alex. "Perhaps you can explain to lieutenant Cody here exactly what his craft will do?"

"Absolutely." Shen said as he put his hand on Alex's back and lead the way like an enthusiastic tour guide. "The first my boy is the extra horsepower this monster has. I estimate it has been given more than twice of what your Firestorm had, and that's being conservative.

"The next and one of the most important for this mission are the instruments we'll use when you reach Mars." Shen said finally.

"What kind of instruments?"

"To measure wind speed, pressure, breathable air levels, atmospherics. Things like that. All you'll need to do is flip a few switches when we tell you to and fly."

"That's good to hear." Alex said smiling. "I like keeping things as simple as possible. Especially when I have to travel a few million miles." He added jokingly but inwardly was not.

Matthews sighed as he straightened his jacket with Rebecca's help as he left the amphitheater. The speeches were long and rousing, especially with the council nations, but he was now tired, and wanted to board the Sky Ranger and go home. As he rubbed his eyes, he was met by someone whose company he enjoyed.

"Hey Joe." Peter van Dorn said grinning. His hair had gotten grayer because of the war, and his mulicam uniform looked a little wrinkled but he still retained that laid back attitude he seemed to have.

"Hey Pete." Matthews said as they shook hands.

"Pretty inspiring what you said in there. I especially like the idea of planting a UN flag on Mars." He said. Matthews grinned at that. Not many of the superpowers liked the idea that it wasn't _their_ flags being the first on the first celestial body besides the Moon to have a flag planted.

"Pete." Matthews said grinning and held up his hand. "I've known you long enough to know that when you compliment anything relating to business, you have something on your mind. So what is it?"

Van Dorn smiled and looked Joe right in the eye. "Do you like walks?"

So Matthews was lead through central park which was not too far away, with the Furies, Rebecca and van Dorn's own bodyguard not too far behind. After going down the park for a bit, van Dorn turned grim.

"I've spoken with my contacts in ICC, FBI, CIA, FSB and Interpol." He said and rubbed his eyes. "Nobody has been able to locate the EXALT leaders." That made Matthews stop and stare at him in aghast.

"You're kidding? After almost three years?"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense but it's the truth. It took eight or nine years to find bin Laden and that was with every intelligence agency on the planet looking for him. And Russia is a huge place, especially the lands surrounding Novgorod."

"Pete." Matthews said looking at him hard. "We _have_ to find these guys. These are the leaders we are talking about. They have the money and influence to simply start another war against us."

"I know kiddo." van Dorn said as he shrugged. "But I think they figured out the hard way that they can't win a stand up fight or even fighting as separated guerrillas. So they may try something else. What exactly I don't know. Though I have heard a rumor from the underworld.

"Have you heard anything about the council?" This question caught Matthews off guard and he visibly flinched.

"No?" He said unsteadily.

"Well, the rumors are that a few key members have been assassinated. One is possibly the grand councilor." van Dorn said.

That hit Matthews like sledgehammer. The idea that traitors to their very race had not only vanished...but worse.

"Pete? Are you of the opinion..." Matthews began slowly, trying to figure it out himself. "That one of our enemies has infiltrated our leadership?" He was hoping that van Dorn was wrong, that he had misinterpreted his information, anything. Then again, when was Xcom ever that lucky?

"Joe. If I didn't believe that rumor wasn't possibly true, we wouldn't be talking." van Dorn said dismally.

"Christ." Matthews said as he turned and faced a small lake where he could see children playing with each other, with a couple of dogs, or chasing the ducks by the water's edge.

It was a nightmare taking form. Everything Xcom had done, all the lives lost all the victories in the defense of humanity would be torn asunder if these rumors were remotely true. The whole project would be shut down on a whim if one or two members of the council were EXALT, but the grand councilor would have everyone member of the project, be it scientist, engineer, soldier and even the civilians and those that had helped over the years would be killed.

His mind was spinning at many thoughts of doom, when it was broken by someone clearing their throat. Matthews turned see and old bent over woman standing before him. Her hands resting on her aluminum cane as she looked up to him.

"Are you a member of that group that saved us all from the aliens?" She asked him in a wizened but wise and polite voice. Joseph Matthews was driven speechless as this was the first time someone had ever asked him that. He could only nodded.

She seemed to smile and nodded to him. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you youngsters do for us and how much you have given." She then looked down at her feet. "I lost one of my grandchildren to those monsters during the war. I'm glad to know that there are young people like you will fight for us, and for those we remember, like my little Emily. I wish you well and success." She said as she smiled and began slowly walking away.

Now he was no longer regretting the strives to independence that would have gotten the project burned in the first place. These little acts of defiance might have bought Xcom a little more time. With what this kind elderly woman told him, he knew that Xcom would never be seen as the enemy, no matter how hard EXALT tried. He also knew what his next decisions would be.

"Pete?" Matthews asked as he turned to face the UN general. "How would you like to take a ride with us?"

Everyone was very surprised when General van Dorn came out of the Sky Ranger with the commander, his secretary and the Furies. Matthews' face was grim as he lead Rebecca and the general towards his office. The PA then rang out for Doctors Shen and Vahlen and commander Bradford to the commander's office.

When everyone brought in, Rebecca was asked to leave and she did so. "Gentlemen, Doctor." Matthews said, the last directed towards Liesl. "I've had a conversation with General van Dorn here, and what he discussed with me, is quite disturbing and alarming. It seems, our old enemy EXALT may have penetrated the highest echelons of the project. The very council itself." Liesl covered her mouth in shock, Shen wrenched off his glasses and Bradford balled his fists and clenched his jaw.

"Even if this is just a rumor, this changes everything. It means _Titan_ and the expeditionary group is not the only thing leaving. I mean to evacuate the entire Xcom project."

"Joseph, there are over 5000 members spread across five continents. That'll be one hell of an undertaking." Bradford said.

"If our Sky Rangers can get our forces to and from the battlefields within an hour, we can do it with them as well. For the time being, I want every non-essential personnel evacuated from the garrisons and brought here in the greatest of secrecy. Our Firestorms can be flown straight back here and loaded up into the _Alhambra_ when the cat's out of the bag with the Sky Rangers." _Alhambra _was the name of another barge that was in the dry dock deep below the facility. "When she is safely away, then we'll load everyone else into every vessel capable of space flight and head out."

"If it comes to where our Firestorms and Sky Rangers are forced to return here, then council will probably already be laying siege to this place." Shen said as he slipped his glasses back on. "I'm certainly glad we are no longer tied to their power grid and that we have those new defenses in place."

"You're not kidding." Matthews said as he rubbed his eyes. "Shen. What projects are you willing to cancel? I need enough Sky Rangers cranked out to be able to evacuate those garrisons should the time come."

"We can take off our conventional firearms production and the S.H.I.V.s. and we should have two Rangers built every month."

"Good. Combined with the others we have, that ought to be enough in just two months, three hopefully." Matthews said and turned to Liesl. "How is our star pilot coming along?"

"He is eager, or perhaps he is more eager to stop the training and simply get to flying." She said, and that actually eased the tension somewhat. "He'll be ready in a month, maybe two."

Matthews nodded and turned to Bradford. "Status on _Roberts_ and the barges?"

"_Roberts_ will be finished soon. Perhaps a month, and both barges are ready now." Matthews frowned at that. That meant the battleship would be finished before they were even ready to recon Mars.

"Any chance we can delay? Say it was a mechanical problem or an accident of some kind? I want Mars properly surveyed before we launch _Roberts._"

Bradford nodded. "Hope you're a good poker player to tell that lie to the council. They're eager for her status report tomorrow."

"I'll deal with the council, just keep this plan going." Matthews said as he gripped his arm. Liesl saw this, and saw an opportunity.

"I think it might be wise to let our commander relax now. He has already had a busy enough week." She said. "Though if you don't mind commander, I would like to brief you on more of my terraforming." She said. The others shrugged, and wondered why the commander would not council for war and Xcom's survival at the moment but would hear out Vahlen's likely boring briefing.

Soon Liesl closed the door, and after a few moments, locked it. "I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm not gonna get much relaxation in." Matthews said smiling as she took his jacket off and then straddled him.

"_Nien_. You're not. At least not until after." She said then crashed her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4: Snowball

_(A.N. Well thank you all who decided to read this story, given the fact I haven't been writing much fanfiction for a while. Finding work and writing a novel can do that. And while this is probably asked by authors from Los Angeles to Japan, but I would greatly appreciate it if all you kind people give a review for this story. While it's nice to see people visiting, it's also nice to hear their opinions on the matter. I'm sure many of you agree that to hear that encouragement and to find out if they are doing anything wrong. Still it's the reader's right not to.)_

_**Snowball**_

Matthews sighed as he looked at the report that Rebecca had given him. _E.F.S.S. Roberts _had finally been officially completed. It just had to be the same damn day the council requested a report. They would want to know about _Roberts_ status. Though _Titan_ was still a full month from having her hull finished. When that was complete she could safely be taken across the void.

For now, he hoped the council would be satisfied with both Cody's shakedown run, and the trip to Mars. That in and of itself was a circus. The UN had insisted that the entire world watch the pilot's condition and the duration of the trip. That could not be negotiated so additional steps were taken to protect Cody's identity remained a secret.

Thankfully, Cody, in his flight-suit and helmet to keep his anonymity, asked the UN when he through skype to allow him some measures of privacy such as when he had to use the toiletries when he ate and when he was sleeping. That they relented to.

The shakedown run would be in two days, and Cody was beyond nervous, both in fear and excitement. When he was not training his body or in a simulator, he was writing or sending calls back to his family in rural South Dakota. They had been invited to come to Xcom headquarters, but both of them refused. They stated that they would not be run off by something neither could understand, and Matthews respected their wishes. Many had insisted on that, though twice as many had been convinced by their loved ones serving in the project.

Matthews never had to worry about that himself. His family was the men and women of the project. His parents had died shortly before he had left high school and he was an only child. His father had a brother but wanted nothing to do with a 'militarist' despite the fact the Coast Guard which he joined shortly after graduation was more like a police force. No, he had made a brother through Bradford, a father figure through Shen, and a lover through Liesl. He had everything a man could need; respect, work, decent pay and a beautiful woman that loved him. Though he wanted children, a lot of children, he just didn't know how to run that idea by Liesl yet.

With Rebecca's help, he slid his formal jacket on his shoulders, the Council Medal of Honor given to him by the original council during Operation Iron Phantom, the defense of London in a rather brutal week long terror attack that had claimed the lives of 12 Xcom operators but had saved the lives of 100 times that number, hung on his left breast and he used his free hand to slide his peaked hat onto his head. "Thank you, Rebecca." He said and went out the door.

After saluting many of the personnel that walked by him, he arrived at the Situation room in 5 minutes flat. He had liked that his office was near the Mission control room and the Situation room. It allowed him to get to the scene quickly during the emergencies that seemed used to keep him awake at night. Inside was Liesl, Shen and Bradford. Behind them the map of the world. Many of those countries that belonged to the council had been dangerously red at one time or another, yet always he managed to pull through and lower their panic levels. Now twenty more countries, those that could, had joined the council and had sent money, scientists and soldiers. These additional levies had been what bolstered Xcom and made it what it was now.

Joseph nodded to everyone and then nodded to a technician. She switched the screen over to the council screen. The figure sitting in middle looked exactly like the original grand councilor, which still wasn't much, and it looked as if there were two others standing behind the councilor.

"Commander." The voice said, it was digitally distorted, which was something the original councilor never did but Matthews never pressed it. "Your recent activities have impressed us. What is the status of _Roberts?_"

Matthews sighed and shook his head. "Sir, I'm afraid I must report some bad news. It seems we've encountered a serious situation on _Roberts._ It seems the gravitron generators are a little sensitive. During a test, they ripped out of the floor then through the roofing of both _Roberts_ and then through the facility. Repairs will push her launch back a month. Perhaps two." He said. At first, the council did not respond to this then the grand councilor shook his head. "The gravitron generators we use in the Firestorms are significantly different to _Roberts._ It wasn't something we expected."

"Very well, commander." The councilor said, though Matthews could tell it was strained. "How is our star pilot?" The figure said, deciding to move on.

"He's ready, sir." Matthews said with an impassive face. "He will pilot the Icarus around the planet for about half an hour at top speed when we give him the green light. We have also gotten in contact with every nation on the route to have SAR teams on stand by if anything should go wrong. They've supplemented our own teams. I want safety to be paramount in this operation."

"Agreed. It will not do to have a hero of humanity to die too early." The voice said in a way that made Matthews believe it was being snide. "We will await your results with enthusiasm commander."

"Sir." Matthews said and cleared his throat. "I'll proceed to London to christen Icarus and attend the launch." He said and had Bradford casually turn to glance at him, though it looked like he was glancing towards the technician. As far as the lieutenant commander was aware, Mathews had never once said that he would attend. "I'm sincerely glad EXALT is gone, though I will have a decent presence in the city to be on the look out for any alien mischief."

"Good. We shall also send one of our most affluent and influential backers there as well. Loren De Sable." The voice said. "He is interested in what his money is being spent on. Don't disappoint him, commander." Matthews nodded. Then, he was asked something that brought him close to a confirmation of who this council was.

"Commander. Many of our backers are asking for more of the laser and plasma weaponry that Xcom has made an unfair monopoly of. If your fears of an alien invasion are correct, would it not be prudent to share some of the technology of which this project has enjoyed such success?"

"No sir." Matthews said flatly. "And I shall give you my reasons. My operators train for an entire month before they are even allowed to go near any of those weapons. In the beginning I simply handed them out once they came off the line because the situation dictated I do. The laser scatterguns and pistols that I sent to local law enforcement agencies were to aid Xcom as they were offering personnel or money or they reduced panic. I'm disappointed to hear none of them have lasted to this point." He said and shrugged though inwardly was thanking Shen as those weapons should never be used outside Xcom. "Sir, I'm mistrustful of my own race as our history is not exactly the most peaceful. If these weapons ever got into the hands of renegades and terrorists like EXALT again, I shudder at what the next era would be like. So once again sir, my answer is and will remain 'No.'" Matthews said.

At first, there was nothing from the figure on the other end. Matthews stared at it for awhile, as if he was playing a staring game and Matthews had no intention of blinking. "We are disappointed to hear that Commander. Your opinion of our race is naive at best as it has come together many times before. However, we shall respect your wishes, for now, and wish you luck on the Icarus." The commander saluted the screen and it returned to the world map and all eyes turned to him.

"What made you decide to go the launch?" Shen said eying him with a sharp gaze. Matthews only smiled and took his hat off. "I've known you long enough to know that you have a plan in you mind, so what is it?"

"Sometimes the hunter has to become the bait to lure out the wolves." He said slyly. Bradford, sharp as always figured it out the moment the commander said that, Liesl and Shen were a little slower but they picked it up as well.

"If the council has been infiltrated, they'll inform any of their operators to try and assassinate you. And likely Cody as well." Liesl said, not sounding happy about that little idea.

"In the middle of a crowded area in broad daylight as well." Shen said. "Well. They _have_ shown they can be very brazen." This was referring to the raid on Xcom HQ.

"Eyup. Now we just have to figure out how they might plan on doing the deed. Bring me Jackson, Fong, and Timmermans. I don't think they'll try to walk up and shoot me. The police and the Furies won't let that happen, so they might try a sniper." He said though he chuckled. "Though if that's the case, I shouldn't be too worried about it." Many of his men had laughed at the EXALT snipers as they would hit their target maybe once out of twenty shots.

"This is not something you should joke about." Liesl rounded on him.

"Don't worry doctor. If anything I might be wrong about this whole thing." He said though instinct was telling him otherwise. "I'm more worried about the fact they were openly asking for Laser and Plasma technology. They might use that against us in a smear campaign."

The three nodded. "I concur. Though we have to tell the truth. Those weapons are too dangerous to have outside Xcom. While I'm proud of my craftsmanship, I'd prefer those things were melted down." Shen said sighing. "Ironic since I'm making more of them in a month than I did when the war started." He then shrugged.

"With any luck, you'll get your wish." Matthews said as he sighed and graciously took the chair the technician offered before leaving. "I'm still amazed at the peace that we're experiencing. Two years and not even a peep out of the Ethereals. It's a little disconcerting. I mean...surely we didn't kill all of them...right?"

Alex couched as he jumped up and down a few times to help get the awkward flight suit. It was heavier than normal, though this was probably with the added weight of the parachute, and it seemed like it was made of mostly a type of lead lined leather to protect against radiation. To add to the awkwardness was the massive sleeve that reached from his waist to his ankles. This ridiculous thing for his bathroom functions, it would be combined with a hose and a vacuum.

"So all I have to do is piss in the hose and shit into the sleeve." He said joking. "It's kind of along the lines of astronauts." The scientist said as the two aides in plastic gloves helped Cody straightened the flight suit. Alex found it amusing really.

"Well," He said as one of the aides pushed the custom helmet and visor over his head and then rotated it to lock it into place. "Ready to make history boys?" He asked as he pulled down on a handle on the side of the helmet and his visor closed to reveal the bronze colored mask the would protect him from the sun. One of the aides tapped him on the back of the helmet in encouragement. "Have a great ride, kiddo." To which Alex gave a thumbs up.

He sighed behind that mask and knelt to his knees. He clasped his hands together as best he could with those big bulky gloves and began muttering a prayer. After he finished he stood back up and began walking towards the massive pair of metal doors. The two UN security personnel opened the doors for him and he stepped out into a din of light and noise.

Hundreds of people were surrounding him and the path that led to his awaiting Icarus. He was glad the helmet's visor was for light protection because the reporters were snapping thousands of pictures at him. He was glad there was fifteen feet on either side of him and four guards in a square formation as his final line of defense from the excited mob. The only other things between him and them were the dozens of London cops and the metal guardrails. He felt like he was running a gauntlet.

The noise from the cheering and the torrent of questions that were hurled at him. He smiled inwardly as the reporters from across the world were likely frustrated not knowing who he was, save for the '_Vigilo Confido'_ Xcom patch on his right shoulder. Aside from that, not his age, rank, nationality, or religious standings were in sight for them to abuse as they saw fit. All he was before the whole world was mankind's next great explorer. Like every great explorer he will be faceless until the time of his accomplishment, and in Cody's case his death, they could do what they pleased with him after that.

He nodded to the cops who opened the doors for him and when they closed, it was instantly better. Only the Xcom personnel were allowed in at this point. The cameras would follow but only after he had set himself into the cockpit. There, he was surprised to find Matthews standing by the ladder that led to the cockpit.

"Sir." He said and gave him a salute.

"At ease, Alex." He said grinning. "Relax kiddo." He said as he pocketed his only hand. "I'm just here to tell you 'Good Luck'. So no reason to get all tensed up." He said and both men decided to walk side by side.

"You got everything you need?" The commander asked. Alex nodded. "Nervous?"

"Yes sir." Alex said enthusiastically. "Though I must confess I'm more curious as to what you are doing here sir."

Matthews grinned and stopped. He looked in either direction and faced Cody. "It seems...EXALT might be in the Xcom leadership." He said quietly. Alex clenched his jaw and nodded. He personally had never faced EXALT as they had no airpower to speak of, but he had lost a few friends in the ground forces because of them.

"So, I'm sort of acting as the chum for the sharks" He said grinning. "If anything hopefully we can smoke out the rats if the council is bent." He said. "Though I don't want you to worry about any of that. Just fly for us and your people." Matthews then slapped Cody on the shoulder. "Just sit back and do what you do best."

"Yes sir." Alex said grinning. "Just fly." Though he couldn't help but worry about the guys that would have to face this threat again. He had friends in the troops. Still he had to focus. "Alright, commander. I'll try to make it a good flight." He said and shook the commander's hand.

As Matthews watched as Cody climbed the ladder to the Icarus, Annette, wearing civilian clothes, a woman's trench coat that concealed an assault rifle. She then whispered, "Sir. Just got word from Col Jackson. She thinks she might have spotted a glint in one of the buildings across the Thames." After listening, Matthews nodded and gave his orders.

"Very well, captain. Have Miss Tariq take a squad of men over quietly and assess the situation. Gently Annette." He added. "If it's someone with a telescope trying to get a better view of the launch, let it be. But if that telescope is attached to something unsavory, find out who they are working for, and if they're on our side but we weren't informed."

"And if it's something else, _mon ami?_" She asked. This was the question of whether or not what to do with EXALT if confirmed it was them. After a moment, Matthews nodded. "_Bon_." She said and headed off.

Alex sighed as he sat in the seat, an awkwardly refreshing feeling on his posterior, he began connecting the equally awkward hose to a slot just below his waist. He had gone through this routine several times and it had become muscle memory at this point.

After flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons, he switched his on his communications. A screen just below the forward canopy window came to life with Doctors Shen, Vahlen and lieutenant commander Bradford in the center. "Central. Central. This Icarus. Proceeding with comms check. How copy, over."

"Icarus this Central." It was Bradford's voice he heard in the built-in headset of his helmet, and saw his mouth moving on the screen. "Reading you five-by-five."

"Roger Central. Permission to spin up my engines. over."

"Permission granted Icarus. You are go to spin up your engines." Alex nodded and began flipping a few more switches before pushing the throttle on his left up and down a few times. With that he pressed the large red square button that was the ignition to the engines. Behind him there was a small hum followed by a growing whine of the engines. He heard the whining because the canopy was still open and as a result the ground crew began putting their protective earmuffs on.

He gave a thumbs up to the crew master and closed the canopy. The noise was not as pronounced anymore.

"Colonel. Where did you say you saw the glint?" Annette said in the radio that posed as a cell phone. She looked around and saw that the police, all checked and all loyal to Xcom as the project has either saved them or their families and their city in terror attacks, as they cautiously and quietly began emptying the lobby of the hotel.

"_Second window from my right. So your left. Sixth floor._" Jackson's voice came from the receiver. Annette nodded and pocketed the walkie.

"Let's see." She muttered and began looking at the layout to the whole building. The closest room of that description was room 628. Second room from the corner. "Alright. _Allez._" She said to her people and they began ascending the stairs while a few police officers and an Xcom soldier went in one of the elevators to come from two different directions.

Annette, the Tariq siblings and a few Xcom and SWAT officers quickly made their way up the stairs and within a few moments they reached the fifth. Here they slowed down so as to raise their weapons to their shoulders. A couple of teenagers were startled when they came down the stairs and found assault rifles pointing at them. They were shushed and quickly but quietly led back down the stairs to the lobby.

Carefully a SWAT officer and Annette flowed through the door at the sixth floor and found it empty. She nodded and waved the others through. Cautiously but quickly headed down the hall.

At the end of the hall at the center, the elevator _dinged_ and half a dozen SWAT and Xcom spilled out. A few trained their weapons at Annette's people but quickly lowered them when they saw who it was. After this they quickly joined with Annette.

Annette held up her hand into a fist and everyone came to a stop behind her. "In position. Deploying motion sensor." She said and pulled a small round silver orb from her pocket. She pulled the pin out and rolled it down the floor. It was expertly done as it came to a stop just short of the door of 628. There was a slight hum and on the small notepad on her wrist came to life.

On the pad in red silhouettes were on the pad. One was leaning against the door, his left leg bent with the foot pressing against the wall. Another was lying on the bed, his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. The final one however was sitting down near the window, his body bent forward and the way his arms were positioned.

"Colonel. You were right. Got a tango with a weapon in the window. Permission to breach?"

"_Wait one._" Jackson's voice came through the radio. Annette made a few motions with her hands and SWAT and Xcom took up positions on either side of the door. Everyone could feel the pressure building and it was on a hair trigger waiting to be released.

"_Confirmed, they are _not_ London's finest. You are go for breach._" She said.

Annette nodded and gave the nod. A SWAT officer with a battering ram in his hands stepped forward and with one mighty grunt brought the heavy metal back and slammed it hard against the door which yielded immediately.

She was the first one in and sure enough saw that they were EXALT, with those white business shirts, black pants, shoes and body armor. The one nearest to the door immediately seized up the G36 style assault rifle that was next to him. Annette leveled her assault rifle at his head and fired a three round burst. The first bullet grazed his right ear, the second went through his mouth and the third went though his right eye. His body after it had jerked slumped back against the wall a mass of red black blood and grey brains on the wall.

The man on the bed hopped off the bed but never got the chance to arm himself. Said came up behind Annette and fired the Xcom pump-action shotgun with a thunderous _crack! _that reverberated through out the room.The buckshot hit him in the upper chest and neck and at that range it nearly knocked his head off. Like a pez-dispenser it actually lifted off his neck and the back of his head slammed into his back as it fountained blood and the body collapsed.

There was another_ crack!_ as the sniper in panic fired his weapon and he was hit from both front and back. The back was a SWAT officer with an MP5 riddling his unprotected back, the front by Jackson with her plasma sniper rifle. The latter did the most damage.

It was all over in ten seconds. The Xcom radio began going crazy with chatter. All demanding where the shot went and they soon received their answer.

"The Commander is down! Repeat the commander is down!"

As Matthews stepped out into the rain, he sighed and adjusted his ball cap. He trusted Annette to take care of what was going on in the hotel. Still he wanted a better look at Icarus as she rose. Next to him was Loren De Sable. The man was in his early 70s, with a completely bold head and liver spots on his hands and neck, he wore a maroon business suit with black pants. A secretary held an umbrella over his head.

Matthews had just turned to face the hotel and began to raise the walkie talkie to get a report from Durand. It was then he felt something hit him.

The window flashed several times and the window shattered. The conventional round slammed into his chest and he stumbled back onto his back and remained motionless. Xcom operators swarmed over him and quickly lifted him up and took him inside.

As he began walking away, Loren De Sable turned to his secretary and had a cellular phone. "Yes. Yes it is me. I have good news." He said with an impassive face. "Yes. I'm sure. That bullet hit him right where his heart was. He's dead." He then nodded. "Of course. I'll see to it. Don't worry." He then hung up and handed it back to his secretary who then removed the Simcard and threw it into a garbage can.

As the Xcom operators carried Matthews inside the hanger they sealed the door tightly. Jackson came running down the stairs that lead to the room. She was completely sopping wet and tossed the rifle to another operator and knelt beside the commander.

"Get everyone the hell out!" She shouted and anyone who was not affiliated with Xcom was forced to the doors, often at gunpoint. The hanger became very empty with just about two dozen men and women left.

"Are you alright?" She asked calmly. "Looked pretty close there."

Joseph Matthews opened his eyes and groaned. "Chitin plates and nano-flex body armor and it still hit like a hammer." He moaned as he began getting his coat off. Beneath was purple plates that were researched off a Chrysalid. "Christ in a Cartoon that hurt." He said.

"Oh quite your bitching. He could have taken off your head with that round." Jackson said as she helped him up. "Probably the first time they had ever hit something."

"Well folks." Matthews said as he sat up. "The snowball has been tossed into hell. Lets see where it lands."


	5. Chapter 5: Icarus

**Icarus**

"Central this is Icarus." Alex said as he flipped a few switches on the panel. "Everything alright down there? Radio began going ballistic." He said as he looked down and found himself heading south over France now.

"Solid copy Icarus. It seems EXALT still had a cell in Britain. They tried to assassinate the commander." It was Bradford's voice. "He's alright. Believe it or not he was expecting this." Alex sighed when he heard this. He wasn't worried about the transmission being intercepted, Xcom had a special encrypted quantum radios that they created and perfected so it was, according to Shen, impossible to tap.

"We see that you're just passing just over Normandy. You should be linking up with Viper 4 and 5 in about 10 mikes." Bradford continued. Alex smiled at that, Viper squadron were the Firestorms stationed in Europe and had gotten close to many of them in the last two years.

"Copy that." Alex said as he looked down again. He was now passing over the heartland of France. He would meet Viper flight over Corsica as he made his turn left and follow the Equator east.

Sure enough when ordered to make his turn just after passing over the coast not too far from the city of Nice, he began approaching Corsica when he saw two blips on his radar that indicated Firestorms. "Central I have Viper 4 and 5 on my screen preparing to hail them."

"Roger that."

Alex switched the frequency on the radio to one where he could communicate with Viper flight and still be monitored by Central. "Viper flight. Viper Flight. This is Icarus, how copy over." He waited a few moments before hailing them again.

"Roger that, Icarus. This is Viper 4. Cody boy. How are you?" A female chimed in through the headset. Alex smiled at that.

"I'm hanging in there, Bremmen." He said. "So you're the escort for this fat bird of mine huh?"

"Seems like it." She said. Within a few moments two Firestorms raced by at his 10 o'clock position. He watched as they wheeled around several miles back and then they were on either side of him. He waved to both of them and as soon as they were passing over North Africa the three human built flying saucers held in formation and headed due east.

* * *

Matthews smiled as he was sitting comfortably in the back of Big Sky 1. He knew Liesl would begin to freak out, privately, when she found out about the attempt. He kept his thoughts to himself from the Furies and the other Xcom soldiers inside with him. It was then his thoughts turned to something else.

Why only target him? Surely EXALT knew that simply getting rid of him would not change anything about Xcom. Sure it would make the project a little weaker but that strength could be recovered fairly quickly with Bradford at the helm. So why just attack the highest leadership? Then he began thinking that perhaps it was just a premature opportunity.

He sighed as he leaned back. They were sure not to make that mistake again, and neither would the project. From now on until the evacuation was complete none of the heads of Xcom would leave the base. That place, after several attacks, had become nothing short of a fortress with a myriad of defenses and a garrison of over 1000 soldiers, not to mention every civilian was now trained to use a firearm.

"Rebecca, can you arrange to have a secure video line set up with general van Dorn?" He said as he rubbed his left arm. "Also get a message to Dr. Shen and please tell him, with my compliments, to hurry with _Titan's_ and _Alahambra's_ construction." He said smiling. She nodded and began jotting down notes.

Matthews kept his smile up as he looked out and saw what looked like jungle below. It was still amazing how fast the Rangers were even before they were overhauled with alien tech. Now they could cover the same distances in half the time and more efficiently.

"Sir?" The pilot said as he stuck his head out from the cockpit. "We have an incoming call from Central."

Nodding, he straightened his jacket out as best he could. Matthews sighed and said, "Alright. Patch it through." He said and soon he heard Bradford's voice through the earpiece.

"Glad to hear you're still among the living, sir." Smiling, Mathews leaned back in his seat and adjusted the headset.

"Was that doubt I heard in your voice lieutenant commander?" He asked jokingly. Jackson and the others in the Ranger also grinned at that comment.

"No sir. Just making sure we don't lose our fearless leader." Bradford said in return and that caused Matthews to let out a small laugh. "Sir. Doctor Shen wishes to inform you that he is grateful that you are still among the living, as does Doctor Vahlen." Joseph chuckled when he mentioned Liesl.

"Inform them I thank them both for their concerns." He said. "Now, I think it's time we begin our preparations for a full on evacuation." Matthews said. "Rebecca? When I get back, get yourself a pot of coffee and a decent dinner. You're looking a little peaked." He said smiling.

"Sorry sir. Haven't exactly been downrange of an incoming round." She said as she wiped her face with a kerchief.

"Only natural first time." He said grinning. "Perhaps you should spend time with that major from Bravo you seem to enjoy your time with." He said and that caused her to blush and look down.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not saying anything against it. You're twenty-five and I'm more than certain you have many of the men and women fighting each other because of you." He said impassively. While she was a beautiful woman, he was immune to such. And what caused that immunity would, once again, chew him out.

"Besides, that major is also your husband. So you have nothing to complain about." He added grinning.

* * *

Shaking with anticipation, Alex had to set the stick between his knees several times to clench his hands together to try and stop them shaking. It was growing more and more difficult to control his nerves. He had firewalled every aircraft he had been in command before, but nothing this powerful or intense.

"Icarus this is Central. You are go for full throttle." Bradford's voice came through on the comms. The moment Alex had been waiting for. "And remember, if you detect any problems-any at all-you power down and land at the nearest Xcom base."

"Roger. Viper flight. You better clear the way." He said. At the speeds he was about to have this thing go at, even if he picked them up on radar it would be too late to react. That was another reason he was choosing to fly at only 8,000 feet right on the equator. There was far less traffic at that altitude and there were plenty of places to safely bail out if he needed to.

"Roger that Icarus. Have a great ride." Viper 4 said and both aircraft bobbed their flanks up and down a few times, the pilot's salute, before both rolled left down and away. Alex watched them go a few moments before he sighed switched the screen over so he could see Central and they could see him.

"Central this is Icarus. Going hypersonic." He said and placed his hand on the lever. Slowly he pushed it forward and the engines began humming louder and vibrating more the further he pushed it. The clouds began racing by as did the ocean below. Faster and faster everything went and Alex began feeling the pressure that was the g-forces inflating his flight suit and pressing his body.

On the HUD, he could see his speed. Already it past mach 3.

Mach 4.

Mach 5.

Alex grunted as he felt the blood moving down to his feet as he strained to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Inside Central they were keeping a close eye on the young pilot. His face on the screen was straining but he was still in control. "Hang in there, lieutenant." Bradford said as watched the speed. It was at a staggering mach 7 or just at 5,327 miles per hour and it was still going up.

"How fast can that thing go before it flattens him?" Bradford asked, his hand covering the mike so it didn't worry Alex. The man he was talking to was Colonel Foch, the former pilot of the original Skyranger and now the commander for the entire transportation wing of the Xcom air wing.

Foch merely shrugged. "I don't know. We've never ran anything that fast since the Saturn V rockets." He said. "Nor have we ever run anything this long before." He said.

Matthews with Liesl standing next to him, were standing quietly off to the side. Matthews had once commanded his men from afar but this was beyond his expertise so he decided to let Bradford and the technicians and Cody do what they did best. He was still on edge. It had always hurt him whenever any of his people got hurt.

Bradford sighed as he turned back to the globe and it showed him passing over Venezuela. "C'mon kid, keep it together." He muttered.

* * *

Alex gritted his teeth as he glanced at the clock. He was now down to ten minutes and yet it felt like an eternity while this was going on. Alex had to use every technique and all his training to simply keep awake and the aircraft stable.

Though he knew this was not working. Not at this speed. His vision was getting blurry and the controls were shrinking away.

"Central." He croaked. "Icarus. I'm blacking out..." He said as he watched the countdown. To his amazement the number was at three seconds left. He saw it wind down to zero before everything went black.

* * *

Bradford immediately ordered Icarus into autopilot and he watched in relief as the aircraft became steady and came back down to the manageable speed of 500 mph. On the screen, Alex's head was bobbing slightly as he had hit some turbulence.

"Lieutenant?" He said onto the mike. "Lieutenant Cody. This is Central. Do you read?" He said and there was no response from Alex. "Lieutenant Cody. This is Central. Do you read me?" Bradford continued calmly as everyone was holding their breath.

"Lieutenant-"

Alex gasped as his head slammed back into his chair and began blinking and looking around. He could feel blood coming out both nostrils but that aside he felt alright. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Get it together, we have you under control." Bradford said in his ears and Alex began to relax somewhat.

"Turn the camera off." Alex said. The camera he was referring to was the camera the world had on him. It had no sound and with his mask down he was still anonymous. The only thing that the world would get was captions, the speed and height. Bradford nodded and motioned to a technician.

"Go ahead lieutenant, you're on a secure feed." Alex gasped and lifted his visor up and began panting. "You alright lieutenant?" Bradford asked and Cody nodded sharply. "Well I think we've had enough fun for the day." He said and looked at the map. "Viper 4 and 5 will escort you back to Xcom airfield in Germany. We'll have a medic and a bed waiting for you."

"Roger." Alex said haggardly. "Icarus...turning to meet with Viper flight."

Bradford sighed as he turned and walked back to where Matthews and Lisel were. "Well. It could have been much worse." He said sighing and rubbing his face. "Sir. With your permission, I think I will go find the bar."

"I'm sure Alex is gonna want a drink himself." Matthews said as he leaned against the wall. "Granted John. Better bring a bottle to my office as well, and the reports."

"Yes sir." He said and turned to leave. Matthews sighed as he wiped his own face with is kerchief. After popping his neck real quick he looked at Liesl. He smiled and could already feel the angry and relief in her eyes.

He knew he was going to get an earful tonight. For now it was time for business. "Doctor Vahlen. How goes the terra-forming process going?" He asked trying to keep the professionalism up.

She nodded and looked at her tablet. After a few moments of searching she said, "Faster than we had anticipated. Almost 50% of the northern hemisphere is habitable now. Another pod to the southern pole and within two perhaps three years the planet Mars will be mankind's first colonized planet." She said proudly. "And it seems there is an added benefit we discovered by complete accident."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and answered. "It seems the Meld enhanced food everyone has been eating is improving our immune systems and if my simulations and calculations are correct, we will live one and a half times longer than normal and the next generation will live twice as long." She said.

"So to the not as educated." He said jokingly. "I'm likely to live past 120 because of the Meld?"

She smiled and chuckled. "You always seems to simplify the complicated. But yes." And sighed as she crossed her arms. "And you should be very grateful of my nanofiber weave and the reverse engineered chitin plates." She said.

And here it came. "Perhaps we could continue this in my office?" He asked and she nodded and led the way.

No sooner had he shut the door and asked Rebecca to leave, Liesl broke down and began crying in his chest. He smiled as listened to her rambling for a full five minutes. He took the weak jabs to his chest and held her tightly.

Finally she looked up at him, her makeup draining down her face from her tears and he shook his head. "I was completely fine my dear. See?" He asked as he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest before pulling out a bandanna for her. "No holes, no broken bones. Still here." He said grinning.

Liesl had completely forgotten her professionalism and sighed as she wiped her face. "I'm sorry." She said. Slowly she began to calm down. "Sorry." She repeated over and over again.

"For what?" He asked grinning. "What was natural for you to do?" He moved some of her brown hair out of the way and caressed her face. "You have nothing to apologize for." He said.

She looked at him for a few moments then chuckled and rested her head against his chest. She felt his heartbeat, his calloused hand gently on the back of her head. She then felt his chest heave in a deep sigh.

"Liesl...I may cause you more tears, but I hope of a good kind. May I talk to you?" He asked. She looked at him and somehow she knew where this conversation was going to lead.

* * *

Shen and Bradford were approaching the commander's office. Both were discussing the relative success of the Icarus shakedown run. Relative as Cody still passed out at the last instant. While that would be negligible in space travel as there was no gravity in the void, it was still a danger that needed to be addressed.

Bradford was about to knock on the door, he raised his hand but stopped when he heard Dr. Vahlen's voice from the other side of the door.

"_Oh, mein Gott!_ Yes!" She shouted and there was a great clattering sound from inside. Like someone had been tackled and a great many objects were knocked over.

Bradford chuckled as he lowered his arm. "I was starting to seriously wonder when he would ever get around to asking her." Shen said as he grinned. He had known from the very first day, but was rather delighted to see her relaxing in his company.

"I know. They sure took their sweet damn time." John said as he pocketed his hands and turned lead the way to the bar. The report could wait. He had also known from the start as very little escaped him, even the commander couldn't keep secrets from his XO and it was not the latter's business anyway.

"Still, it will be nice when they come out and finally confirm everyone's suspicions." Shen later said as he sat at the bar and ordered a good bear, homebrewed. "I swear those two were carrying on like teenagers behind their parents' backs."

Bradford laughed took his shot. "Right. Well, we'll tell them after the honeymoon." He said and toasted their commander and both men clinked their glasses. "For now we'll let them have their time."

"Right now. I'm more concerned with EXALT. I did some checking. It turns out our friend de Sable has made some rather interesting transactions over the last five years. Mostly legal ones of course." He said.

"But?" Shen asked smiling.

"But. We dug a little deeper. Rumor has it he has dabbled in illegal sciences such as chemical, genetic and psychic studies and research. As well as black market items like paintings and antiquities and weapons and not to mention..."

"Alien technology." Shen finished for him. "I may not be one for investigative practices, but those are the tell-tale signs that he has an ulterior agenda." He said as he took a ship of whisky.

"My thoughts exactly. I'm gonna do more digging and overseeing the remaining evacuation of non-essentials from out garrisons." Bradford grunted.

"That reminds me. Won't EXALT catch on? I mean with us moving troops out of our bases?" Shen asked as he took a drink.

"Yes. If we decided to go with all at once. But me and Matthew's agree that it would be wise with one country at a time. Starting with the European ones, namely Italy first. We'll do the continent last."

"Why last?"

"They'll act as the first line of defense when the shit really hits the fan." Bradford said.

Shen couldn't resist the moment. "I'm sure the kids will appreciate that thought."


	6. Chapter 6: A Time to Celebrate

_(A.N. Sorry all for now just getting the chapter in. Between work, and a Sci-Fi novel, there's little time for FF stories anymore. Still. It's nice to keep writing one people like. Also sorry for the festivities involved in this. I know I'm late...)_

_**Time of Celebration**_

Fang cleared her throat as she stood outside the door. She really had no idea what the commander wanted but she would also use the opportunity to ask for a transfer to the air forces. She simply could not take the urge anymore. Fang wanted to try it.

Eventually Rebecca came out and nodded that she could go in. Fang nodded to her and took her ball cap off, folded it up and slipped it into her back belt and went inside. His office was an even bigger clutter than the last time she had been in there. Folders were stacked in small columns, papers were scattered across his desk and he himself looked no better, looking like he had neither showered or slept in days. Though perhaps what she saw the most was that he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey Fang. Come on in." he said smiling despite his condition.

"Sir." she said and snapped to attention. Though he shook his head and waved it off. "You wanted to see me commander?" She asked relaxing and took a seat when Matthews motioned for her to.

"Yeah I did, colonel." He said and cracked his neck really quick and then cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to about a skill that you used to great effect during the war." Fang somehow knew that was where this conversation was coming. What she was not expecting however was what came next. "I want you to select a group of men and women who can blend in with the crowds. To train a organization to stay here on Earth and raise as much hell as they can among EXALT controlled territory."

Fang sighed and thought about it for a few moments. "And I take it, sir, this organization will operate along the lines of a guerilla force?"

Matthew's shook his head. "Not completely. I want to keep good relations with our intelligence partners. They will help them in their war against EXALT. I'll try to give them as much of an advantage as we had during the war, but I can't promise anything." He said shrugging.

"Well. We'll manage." She said, trying her best not to sound too defeated at the prospect of doing what she hated most, but did well again.

"On that note. I've been hearing a rumor that you actually wish to transfer out of the infantry." He said and she saw him grin at her obvious surprise. "I know you've been talking to now Captain Cody. Plus I read your jacket when you first came here, remember?" He then held the suspect folder up in his only hand then opened it.

""Fong, Fang Yin; 26 (At the time of Xcom enlistment) citizen of both Peoples Republic of China and of Hong Kong. Applied for enlistment in PLAAF but was rejected due to public intoxication of marijuana."" He said and cleared her throat. ""Later after sobriety test successfully enlisted into Ground Forces and tour included the Guangzhou Terrorist incident."" He then sucked his teeth and set the folder down. "You're not that hard to read Fang."

"Sir that marijuana thing-" She began flustered and embarrassed. She had completely forgotten about that until now. 

"Fang, I'm not gonna question a teenager's decision making paradigm." He said as he held up his hand. "What happened in the past belongs to you, pure and simple." Matthews said grinning. "Would you believe I was thrown in the stockades in my first week of my stint in the Coast Guard?" He asked grinning.

She was actually in disbelief. "F-for what?" She asked almost laughing.

"Got drunk, got a tattoo and ended up in a fight with non-com." He said smiling at the memory. That incident had actually brought both the man and himself together, considering neither had figured out how they got there in the first place in the beginning, they decided to talk. Both ended up fast and close friends. That friend had been killed in the first month of the invasion, before Xcom had been fully activated. When his name came up, Matthews jumped at it, not for vengeance, but for justice. He couldn't stand by as people were being abducted and murdered for reasons beyond them.

"I'm sure Dr. Vahlen appreciates the tattoo." Fang said grinning. Word about the commander and Dr. Vahlen's engagement had spread like a brushfire throughout Xcom with universal agreement. It had really been them who led Xcom to victory with Matthew's making the hard decisions nobody could image making and Vahlen researching the various equipment the project. Nobody wanted to mention the 'interrogations' she performed on their prisoners.

Still, it was one of the many positives that followed after the war ended. That was something everyone appreciated, especially since nothing and nobody was trying to kill them.

"Yes." He said laughing. "Yes she does." He then cleared his throat. "And no ma'am. I'm not going to tell you where it is." Matthews grinned as she chuckled a little and cleared her throat. "Well madam. I guess I shall approve your transfer request. On the condition that you train the organization I have in mind and we'll go from there." He said and stood.

"Yes, sir." Fang said as she stood up. "I can work with that sir." She was actually smiling. She was finally getting out of the infantry she hated.

"Alright. Now get out of here." He said smiling. "I've got my fiancée coming in soon." He said and she left. Matthews groaned as he stood up and headed for the door.

When he got there, he saw Rebecca wasn't at her desk, and the front office was empty. "Huh." He got out and walked towards the second door. It was here when he opened it, something fuzzy fell into his face. He leaned back quickly and pushed it away from his face. It was gold and emerald garland.

"Oh! Sorry commander." A woman's voice said as she pulled the garland out and away. A pair of the engineers on ladders with Rebecca not too far. "We wanted to get this up before you came out." Rebecca said as she came over.

As he looked around he could see the festive ornaments and colors up and down the hallways. He could see the engineers and civilians chattering excitedly as they talked or hung more ornaments and decorations around the corridors. He smiled as a pair of children ran down one of the other corridors.

It was mid December, the holidays were fast approaching. Matthews realized this was likely the first season where they were not on alert, waiting for a call to take on the Aliens or EXALT. In fact, this truly was the first time since before the war even began.

"Hey it's fine." Matthews said grinning. "I suspect there are a few in this complex at least who would want to drop fuzzy shit in my face..." He trailed off and his grin grew into a smile.

Coming down the hall was a man dress up as Santa Clause. It was..."John?" He asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"We should have deep six this shit." He grumbled. "I can't believe they made we wear this hideous fungus." Bradford grumbled, referring to the white beard that covered his normally clean-shaven face.

"You really aren't into this are you John?" Matthews said.

"Bah humbug." Bradford said as he continued down the hall. Matthews and everyone laughed as he left. Though they knew better. Bradford had some good fortune recently. His ex-wife had lost a fight to leukemia and now his daughter was living with him on base. Ever since she had arrived, Matthews had seen him smiling more often. So he truly was into this.

"Well. Carry on ladies and gentleman." Matthews said as he straightened his shirt as best he could with his one hand. "Rebecca? Can you tell me where my fiancée is?"

"Down in the labs. As always." She said smiling. "She said she was working on a type of communication for long distances."

"Thanks." He said and began heading down the hall. Up and down he could see Christmas, Hanukah and Kwanza ornaments everywhere. Along the way to the science labs he passed by two Christian priests, an Imam, a group of Rabbis and a Hindu and Buddhist priest talking about gardening. The air around the entire base was full of revelry and cooperation. Ordinarily this type of would have been impossible had it not been for the Ethereal invasion.

Now the men and women of Xcom celebrated their religious and traditional holidays together. Christians prayed with Muslims and Jews. Men from Pakistan and India were seen speaking and enjoying each other's company, Russian and Americans had spouses and best friends from each other's original countries, and many other cases of cooperation were noted.

It was surprising to Matthews and others. Yet it was a very welcome surprise. He wondered what Liesl was going to give him. At least he hoped she would be well enough for the holidays. Vahlen like many others were coming down with ailments of some kind. The worst was influenza. Despite all the advances in medicine, diseases like the flu were still reeking havoc even among Xcom.

Matthews found it horrible to see her vomiting, and bedridden. Her staff continued her work as best they could without her, but her passion was what drove many of the projects forward. It was making the science division suffer.

Still, it was heart lifting to see her back at work. Matthews smiled he leaned against the wall when he entered the division and saw her working. She stood before a circular object on the floor and opposite on the ceiling.

"Alright, Saunders. Please inform Ishikawa that he may begin." Liesl said as then stepped onto a panel that looked like a solar catching mirror panel as Saunders raised a walkie talkie to his mouth and issued instructions.

Matthews saw Ishikawa in another room facing away from the group and took a step to his left. He then nodded and a technician began punching a few buttons in that same room.

The two objects in Liesl's room began to glow and hum slightly before an image began to appear between them before it formed fully. It was bluish three dimensional avatar of Ishikawa. Matthews also noticed that Liel's image appeared in Ishikawa's room.

"Dr. Ishikawa? Can you hear me?" Liesl spoke towards the image with a subtle tone of hope in her voice.

"Yes doctor. I can. Am I coming through clearly?" Ishikawa asked, the voice sounding much like the effect of speaking through a telephone or a radio.

"Perfectly clear _doktor_." Liesl said smiling. "Well done everyone. I'm more than certain the commander will be happy."

"He already is." Matthews said and all heads turned towards him. Liesl beamed as she then ordered Ishikawa to continue working out the bugs and bid him thank you, and all of the other doctors began promptly leaving the room. Soon it was only the two of them.

"Hello." Matthews said as he approached her.

"_Guten tag._" Liesl said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was hoping I would see you." She said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "And now I'm doubly pleased that you're here and that my work has been successful."

"I saw." Matthew's said and motioned to the holographic generator. "Where'd you get the inspiration for that?"

"Two sources: First remember when we raided the Alien's base in the mountains of Columbia?" She asked.

"How could I forget? It not only showed what our enemy was capable of but we lost three men in that operation." Matthews said grimly. "But what about it?"

"Well, we also captured the strange form of entertainment the aliens used, but since it had no real scientific worth I allowed you to sell it. But it was one of the inspirations."

"And the other?"

Liesl smiled embarrassingly and shrugged. "Mass Effect." That brought a snort from Matthews.

"Seriously? That game was like five, six years ago." He said grinning. "Worried about copyrighting laws?"

"Not particularly. Considering nobody thought it was possible before today. But I digress. This form of communication once we get it completely ready, will be instantaneous. Like from Mars to here, we will be able to communication with each other in real-time."

"Excellent." He said. "That is cause for celebration. C'mon." He said and began to turn when she let out a soft belch. Matthew's turned back to her and saw her face paling and contorting to that of uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

"_Nein..._whatever is afflicting me comes and goes...like..." Her eyes then widened and she gasped and turned and ran towards a nearby trash bin. She slid to her knees took hold of bin and nearly stuck her whole head in and began retching hard.

Matthews was behind her in an instant, his only hand on her back. After a few moments she finally stopped vomiting and rolled onto her side. She was curled up into a fetal position and was trembling. He had never seen her like this.

"You're going to the medical officer. Now." Commander Matthews said and headed over to the lab's phone. He unhooked it and rested it between his shoulder and cheek and dialed the number for the person he was looking for.

"John? Yes it's me. I'm over in the science labs. Get over here immediately. It's an emergency." He said then hung up. It took less than ten minutes for Bradford to arrive. As usual when it was 'an emergency' he came running. He was still wearing the Santa suit but had the beard and hat off.

"Joseph. I'm feeling better now." She said as she sat in one of the desk chairs against the east wall. "Really." She protested.

"Sorry, darling." Matthews said sounding adamant. "After that little display, you don't have enough ground to stand on let alone argue." He said and informed Bradford of what had happened.

"Sure. I'll escort her." He said and a irritable Liesl stood up, straightened her lab coat and her hair, then walked out on her own accord. Bradford was not too far behind her and that left Matthews standing alone in the science lab.

Liesl was grumbling all the while in German as she walked down the hall. Her ire was both out of being ordered to go to the medical area, and out of embarrassment of her retching in front of Joseph. It was horrible. It seemed to happen everyday just when she thought it had finally cleared up. As a result she was getting weak, hungry and thirsty.

"Commander Bradford. This really isn't necessary." She said as she turned to face him.

"Sorry ma'am. But I take my orders from the Commander. Besides, if what he told me has happened before, you _are_ going to the hospital. Pure and simple, end of story, period." He said in a firm tone.

"Men." Liesl said glaring at him and resumed her Germanic grumblings. Soon they arrived at the hospital, and before she could lie about how she felt, Bradford beat her to it.

"Yes. Her symptoms are vomiting, nausea, fatigue and this seems to be holding steady like this for how long, Dr. Vahlen?"

Defeated, Liesl sighed and said "A week." She said.

"Right around when everyone started becoming sick with influenza." The doctor said. Though he was eying Liesl with a strange look. "Though you're in remarkable health for having flu like symptoms. Some people have been bedridden because of it."

He then motioned her over. "I'll have to take some blood and get it analyzed. Hopefully it's nothing to worry about like I suspect it isn't." He said smiling.

Joseph Matthews sighed as he set his pencil down and shifted the paper out of the way before picking the pencil up again. This was a ritual he had developed since he had lost his arm. It was inconvenient but he ignored it. He simply couldn't really focus.

His thoughts were centered around Liesl. She had not come back from the hospital yet. Setting his pencil down he groaned as he buried his face into his hand.

"Tough day soldier?" A familiar voice asked. Matthews looked up and saw Liesl standing in the door way. She looked positively glowing.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Matthews asked as he stood up.

"Oh _ja._ Everything is fine." She said as she closed the door and locked it. "In fact it's better than ever." She said smiling. "I'm not sick."

"You looked pretty damn sick when I saw you." The commander said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's going on?"

"Well, Dr. Mitchell came back to me with blood work." She then grinned wider than he had ever seen her do before. "It seems my 'illness' is natural in my condition, caring for two."

"Two?" Matthew's asked confused.

"Joseph...I'm two and half months pregnant." She said.

"What?! What?!" Matthews said as his eyes widened, stunned as she launched herself into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and smiled widely. A smile he would keep for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7: Grey Percursors

_(I want to apologize for the lateness of my post. Work is just sapping the life out of me. Still, it comes first from everything else of FanFiction right? Well. My posts will be slow but they'll keep coming.)_

**The Grey Precursors**

The world was ecstatic as the new year came around. Resolutions were made, though rarely carried out, and plans were made. They were also waiting in tense anticipation for the two events of the millennium; the scouting of Mars, and the launching of the _Roberts_.

The launching of Icarus would be the priority for the time, and it would help disguise the true intentions of Xcom. By now, both transports were ready and now everyone was getting ready to go. The only frightening thing was there would be no chance for a shakedown run. If anything went wrong, it would be a tragic disaster for Xcom.

It wasn't exactly something anyone wanted to thing about. Still, Matthews trusted his people. They all knew what was at stake and were testing the systems vigorously as close to the real thing as possible given their resources. Shen and his engineers were working round the clock to ensure that everything was solidly built while Liesl was coordinating with her scientists to get the advanced technology right. By now there was a slight bump in her appearance but she did not mind at all. It was her first child, and despite all the work needed done, she had an overwhelming amount of support. She received countless congratulations, requests for assisting her, and even a large dowry from General van Doorn; a beautiful sterling silver necklace.

While her divisions were working with fervor on the exodus projects, Liesl Vahlen on the other hand was working with captain Cody and the Icarus. After the shakedown run, the space agencies of the US, Europe, Russia and China were all consulted for advice. Owing many favors to Xcom, they gladly gave it. Soon Xcom had consultants from 8 different countries. Though while they were here, Bradford assumed command as Matthews did not want to be seen, yet.

The Commander was otherwise kept to his office, and the only visitors he received were Bradford, Shen, a few of the high ranking officers and of course Liesl. She was the one who visited him regularly for good reasons.

Though he seemed to be more distracted for some reason. He looked more tired than ever before and he also felt it. Liesl noticed that he seemed to be tossing and turning in his sleep, and he never could remember why.

It was starting to worry both of them. Yet even with hypnosis and therapy nobody could tell them what it was that bothering him.

Then one night. He received his answer.

As Matthews lay sleeping in his bed next to his wife. He lay motionless at first. Then he began breathing hard. That brought Liesl out of her own sleep. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and then saw what was happening with her husband. "Joseph?" She asked, putting her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. He was covered in freezing sweat.

"Joseph?" She asked again, this time more worried. He sounded like he was choking now. "_Doktor! Doktor!_" Liesl got out of bed and began screaming for help.

Finally a pair of medics rushed into the room and immediately put a breathing mask on him. Liesl was standing in the doorway with Shen beside her while Bradford stood off to the side.

"It looks like a heart attack." One of the medics said as they began rummaging through his bag for aspirin. Then Matthews went rigid then collapsed on the bed. After exchanging a quick look to each other, one of the medic's squeezed her fingers against his wrist.

"I don't have a pulse." She said and then hurriedly tore out a defibrillator while the other ripped Matthew's shirt open. Liels sobbed as she buried her face against Shen's chest as the shocked men looked on helplessly.

"Charging. Clear!" She pressed the pads against the points on the commander's chest and his body gave a spasm. She quickly checked his pulse and shook her head. "Going again. Charging. Clear!" Again his body jumped.

"I got nothing." Her partner said and pulled out a shot of adrenaline. He cleared the air bubbles out and when he was satisfied, jammed the syringe into Matthew's chest. "C'mon commander." He said and checked the pulse again.

He sighed and shook his head. "We lost him." He said.

"No!" Liesl shrieked and fell to her knees at the foot of the bed. She then buried her head into her arms and began weeping.

Matthews suddenly screamed and sat up. This startled everyone, though it was Liesl who was the most startled. Matthews panted as he looked around, his eyes wide and his hand clenching the bed hard. Liesl immediately got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Joseph! It's me!" She said and after a few moments Matthews calmed down and began realizing what was going on.

"You were clinically dead!" Bradford said. "What the hell happened?"

"I...I saw them."

* * *

At first nobody said anything. They were still too stunned to even process what exactly happened. Slowly it began sinking in what transpired. As nerves began relaxing the questions began forming. Namely the two most important ones: What caused Matthews' sudden attack, and who were 'them'.

Firstly Liesl insisted that a full medical examination be performed. This involved MRIs, Cat scans and anything else she could think of. Everything turned out alright. Nobody could understand what exactly had happened.

Then the second question was asked. Who was Mathews describing?

"At first I didn't understand it myself." He said, a large cup of coffee in front of him with the pot not to far away. "It was like...I was in bright room. Even thinking about it gives me a headache. But then I began seeing shapes of humanoids. They weren't big, about as big as a Sectoid. At first I thought that's what they were but then they became more focused." He said and sighed.

"They had big black eyes and enlarged heads just like the Sectoids, but they stood straight and not hunchbacked like the ones we've dealt with. And they also had mouths." he sighed and shuddered slightly. "Yet I didn't feel anything like they wanted to hurt me." He said. "I'm certain there were three of them. And then they all spoke to me. One after the other."

"What did they say?" Bradford asked looking pale from what his commander and friend had just gone through.

"They said they obviously would not harm me and that they were actually pleased that I was part of the race to be the first and apparently only to defeat the Ethereals. Scary thought that nothing else has stood against them successfully, huh?" There were a collection of nods. "Anyway. It seemed that the Ethereals were the first in this myriad of species we've faced off against, so that confirms your theory in that regard, Liesl.

"In many ways they were much like us. They developed from humble origins and their civilization grew and grew over the eons until they reached the high watermark. Then after that they began spiraling down hill rapidly from there. Eventually their whole homeworld was devastated by war and natural disaster. So they built the temples and the majority of their species left their homeworld and they've been drifting ever since.

"In the meantime they more or less abandoned physical weapons and turned their attention towards the mind. For generations they developed their psionic abilities while they left the majority of their combat capabilities to the Mutons who they at first hired as mercenaries before they annexed them-who went willingly if I understood them correctly-and to the mechs. Eventually they perfected their minds but at a cost of their frailness. In fact if what I was told is right and you follow up on it Liesl," Matthews said as he turned to her. "We may find that they were actually living on borrowed time."

"It would explain how easy it was to kill them compared to the smaller and often stronger Aliens we've faced in the past." Colonel Jackson said as she rested her right leg on her left knee. "Hell even a common pistol could drop an Ethereal when it takes a couple of hits from a plasma rocket launcher to kill a Muton."

"Right. But what I don't understand is who these beings are that contacted you?" Shen asked.

"Well, these Grey Precursors are...us." Matthews said and let that sink in. "What I mean is they are one of our ancestors. Sure we're still descended from neandertals and the like but the Precursors came here in flight from the Etherals after their race had been subjugated. They are basically the Sectoids we've encountered. Anyway, they knew that the Ethereals would find them eventually so they decided to pass on their psionic abilities to some humans. Those that didn't die from the process became I guess the shamans and priests of early humans and the psionic trait eventually was diluted after 1000 generations of human development. In fact we were the first human beings to rediscover that trait."

"That likely explains why the Ethereals were abducting human beings." Liesl said as she scratched her chin in thought. "They were also looking for the trait among human beings."

"That's as good a guess as any I suppose." Matthews said.

"But where are these Precursors? How come we've never seen them before?" Col Hangana asked, her metal arms folded across her metal chest.

"They didn't say." Matthews said shrugging. "Though they've obviously been watching us for some time, though how I don't know."

"All I'm hearing is that we may have a potential ally or at least someone else fighting the Ethereals." Bradford said as he crossed his arms. "It would be nice to somehow get into contact with these Precursors and find out what their intentions are. Hopefully to kill Ethereals."

"Yeah that would be nice." Matthews said as he cleared his throat and stood up. This was followed by everyone else. "In the meantime lets keep focusing on our plans. We'll proceed with launching the _Roberts _and getting the transports up and running to carry out the evacuation. Liesl?" He said turning to the doctor. "When you have time, I'd like for you to go through the bodies of the Ethereals we have on ice. See if you can't find anything that might indicate frailness either by genetics or disease."

"_Ja. _Of course." She said with that subtly demented grin she was known for when it came to getting information from the Aliens.

Clearing his throat again, this time in discomfort from his wife, he turned to the colonels. "Jackson, Hangana, get a hold of the other colonels and get back to the troops. Close order drills, rifle ranges, inspections and most importantly, basic training. I want all of our veterans and all new troops coming in ready to fight."

"Sir." The said in unison and all got up and began leaving.

"Oh Liesl?" Matthews asked as she was the last. He grinned as he looked up at her. "Is there any chance-" He asked.

"Sorry Joseph. You'll have to wait." She said smiling. "Besides, you've got more important things to worry about than being with your wife for a few blissful hours, though I don't know why myself." She said as she winked at him and left.

Matthews sighed as he got up and with Rebecca's help, got his jacket on. "Thank you Rebecca. If anyone needs me I'm going up top. Need some fresh air."

* * *

Shen sighed as he looked over the reports for the _Toolbox_ and the _Alahambra._ They were coming along nicely and were nearly completed. Now it would only be a matter of loading them up and timing their launches so they would be directly under _Roberts_ so as to avoid detection. After that though, they would likely be detected though that would be a problem for the commander and Bradford as only military personnel would be left behind.

"Doctor Shen?" He turned and took the clipboard the aide who called for him.

"Excellent. See to it that they are armed and fueled." He said and handed the clipboard back to the aide who promptly left. It had actually been a pet project of his for about a year now.

The old Interceptors, Xcom's old air defenders before the Firestorms had replaced them had either been sold off to state airforces to help them defend themselves against the Alien menace or, in the case of the remaining 10 aircraft, had been mothballed. Shen hated seeing any project of his simply cast aside to collect dust. So, and without Matthew's knowledge and out of his own pocket, had begun working on converting them into ground-attack jump jets. This project had been the result of Xcom needing close air support during particularly intense firefights. They had been armed with a 20mm vulcan gun and VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) engines. Even if Xcom had no real use for them, Shen could always have them sold to a state military.

Shen sighed as he leaned against a balcony railing and looked down in the pit below. The Interceptors and Firestorms were being either maintained or were being broken down for their journey to Mars. It was interesting seeing both his projects side by side The old and the new. Traditional Human technology next to reverse engineered Alien technology.

"I suppose I should tell Matthews about this. Bradford will chew me out because of this I'm sure but I know the commander will understand."

"Oh you mean the fact of the retrofitted Interceptors?" Shen sighed as he closed his eyes and turned around and when he opened his eyes he saw Matthews standing there with a grin on his face. "C'mon Shen. You really think there's anything that's secret around here amongst us?" He asked as he moved forward and gazed down at the aircraft. "But you're right, I do understand. Those Interceptors could prove to be essential, along with the surplus weapons we have in the basement."

"How long have you known?" Shen asked still flustered.

"Probably about a week or so after you started when you started requisitioning the extra metal. But I didn't say anything cause I wanted to see where you went with it. You haven't let us down before so I was curious to see what you came up with."

Shen was embarrassed now. Not only had miserably failed to keep it a secret but now he had to impress the Commander when he was not ready to. "Um...yes sir. Uh...right this way."

* * *

Alex sighed as he got suited up. After cracking his neck the 28 year old pilot sighed as he slid a pair of gloves onto his hands. This was it. The trip to Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. The eyes of the world were upon that place in Western Asia. Soon they would be on him.

He knelt down before his table and began to pray. After saying amen he got onto his feet and let out a heavy sigh. His face was staring back at him in the mirror. It was a tired looking face.

'Well Cody.' He thought dryly. 'Time to go to it.' With that he picked up his helmet and slid it down and latched it shut. Alex would pull the visor down after he got off the Ranger at the end of the ride.

Now it was time to go. Turning, Alex opened up his door and proceeded down the hallway. As soon as he did that, he was greeted by a crowd of Xcom personnel and family members. They were all clapping and cheering and whistling. All for him. People kept asking to shake his hand, to touch him, tell him good luck and to salute him as he headed down the hall. The kids were the funniest as they asked him to bring them back Mars rocks.

No matter the nationality, the creed, the skin color or gender, they were all united for Xcom and Alex loved that family feeling. They were all brothers and sisters, and Matthews was the father.

The man himself was standing in the hanger as the Ranger began spin up its engines. He stood there and leaned against one of the pillars. Vahlen and Rebecca were not too far away.

"Son I'm not very good at these speeches, contrary to popular opinions." Matthews said grinning. "But the only I'll say is just bring yourself back. That'll please me more than any historical mission."

Alex smiled himself and nodded. "Will do sir." He then saluted and both men shook each other's hand and Alex turned to board the Ranger.

The people of Xcom were still cheering as the Ranger lifted off. The outer doors opened and the aircraft rose through the opening gracefully. She turned north northeast and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Man. This so stupid." Alecto said as he leaned against the wall. "How come we're gonna be helping out the folks in the Taiwan Garrison and not get to watch Icarus take off?" He asked as the Furies began to pack up the rest of their gear for their trip.

"Stop your complaining. At least we're going somewhere and not sitting here all the time." Megaera said. "Hate staying in this underground can all the time."

Annette smiled as she zipped up her duffle bag. She was also relieved to be getting out of the HQ and into the open again. Though she would miss Ross for this was at least a week long trip to evacuate the personnel and the vital equipment that couldn't stay.

The pain came without warning. Annette clutched the side of her head and couldn't even hear her own groaning. If the pain had not blinded her either, she would have seen the Furies were all experiencing pain. In fact every Psionic soldier was experiencing a degree of pain at that exact moment. It was blinding and deafening. To Annette, it felt like her head was being crushed from within.

And just like that, it was over. After a moment Annette looked around as her vision cleared and the ringing stopped. And as she looked at the faces of her friends, she knew they knew it as well.

"Alert Matthews." She said to Said. She then turned to his sister. "Gather up weapons and ammo. Anything. Alecto, get down to the science division and get as many people out of there as you can."

The Furies all took off from the barracks and began rounding up as many of the security and regular army personnel they came across. When asked they told them the truth. The Aliens were attacking from inside the base.


	8. Chapter 8: Something New

**Something New**

The scientists in Research Lab #4, in sublevel #9 were completely unaware of what had just happened to the Psionic troops. In fact, they were mostly tired as they were still packing up what was left of the equipment. They were also eager to leave for two reasons: The first was the fact the morgue where they kept the Alien corpses from the interrogations and whatever the troops had ever contacted was in the next room and it was always inspired a feeling of dread; and also they wanted to watch the same thing everyone else wanted to watch.

"So are you gonna watch Icarus launch later?" One asked as he slid some papers into corresponding folders.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss that. Be nice for something other than combat to happen to Xcom."

It was here they heard a soft thump. At first they looked at each other, silently asking each other if they really heard what they thought they heard. A second, louder, thump confirmed their suspicions. "Didn't that..." The first scientist asked as he slowly turned to face the direction where the sound came from. The room where it came from had a sign above it; Alien Morgue.

The morgue was set up to hold the corpses of the Alien dead for various reasons. The two biggest reasons were trading with major powers and for studying the anatomy of the Aliens to determine weaknesses and to potentially apply it human anatomy without adverse side effects.

It was then a massive bang came out of the morgue and the clanging of metal on the linoleum floor. Both scientists jumped out of their chairs and began backing away just as a metal object slid across the floor.

"I'm getting out of here!" the second scientist said and she bolted towards the door, her companion right behind her. To their surprise, there were already three of the Psionic troopers waiting outside the automated doors.

"Something's going on in there, and we're not sticking around to find out." The first scientist said and both ran past the soldiers. Behind them, two six man squads of the security personal were coming up rapidly.

Lieutenant Isabella Martin of Spain cautiously held her arm up to stop her platoon, with her right hand still on her laser rifle which was trained on the doors, she brought her hand up to her shoulder mounted microphone.

"Central this is Vanguard 6. Possible Alien incursion located at sublevel #9. Requesting reinforcements." She said quietly as she could hear assault rifles being cocked behind her, while Igorovich, one of her squad moved over and locked down the door via the console.

"How the hell did they-Nevermind Vanguard. reinforcements granted, I'll start rolling them down there on the double." Bradford said and the slow squawking of the General Quarters alarm began going off. All non-combative personnel were to take cover in shelters set up on every level while the entire security and armed forces were scrambling.

Since the last massive Alien attack, Xcom had built special elevators that only the security or regular forces could use. They were at every end of the corridors and directly in the middle that way Xcom defenders could come at the enemy from every angle. The cars were large enough to support 30 fully equipped men or five Mech troopers, but it was generally SOP to have at least one Mech per elevator. These elevators were also locked so no one outside the security teams could use them, and only strong willed officers were entrusted with the keys. This was another security measure to ensure that if the enemy ever took one of the elevators, it could be locked down from Central or manually from the stations outside. In the unlikely event that the elevators, which ran on a separate power supply from the base, were inoperable Xcom soldiers could either rappel down or they could use a type of fire escape that ran the entire length of the shaft from the cars.

The radio began chatting away on Martin's shoulder with orders, questions, sit-reps and all-clears. Thankfully no civilians were allowed into the sublevels past #5 so they were quickly gathered and secured into their rooms.

Slowly the security team advanced towards the door, weapons raised. Martin was nervous as there was mostly 1st generation Xcom weapons with them, while she had her laser rifle, Igorovich had a laser scattergun and Genovese had the best chance as he had a pulse gun.

Martin gulped some air as she kept her composure if only for the sake of her men and the security officers. Neither she nor any member of her small squad had seen any combat against the Aliens before. She herself had been recruited right out of the Spanish Navy. Nevertheless, she boldly stepped forward.

"Genovese." She said and pointed to the electronic lock. He nodded and cocked his pulse gun. Slowly he pulled out his I.D. with his free hand and slowly slid it down. The lock chimed and the door slid open.

There stranding right in the entranceway, was the imposing figure of the tall, and in this case nude, Muton. It's skin was clammy and pale from the usual pinkish and despite the fact Martin knew it was supposed to be dead, it was heaving.

The creature let out a blood curdling, though the voice sounded damaged, even shriekish in a way. Martin gasped as she raised her rifle up, only to find herself lifting off her feet after the Alien backhanded her right in the stomach. She saw herself sailing over the heads of the security officers and felt the jarring impact as she landed on the floor behind them.

Her vision blurred as she faintly heard the gunfire and saw the officers running back down the corridor, many firing blindly behind them. Then she saw other pairs of feet rushing past her. Feet that did not belong to humans. There were dozens of them; Sectoids, Mutons, she saw Floaters, Thin Men, even Ethereals.

She was still wondering how as she felt the sudden pressure of a massive hand closing around her. She then prayed for a quick death. She received it.

* * *

From the explosion of chatter coming from the comms, something was happening on the level. Something bad. What Bradford had managed to get from the flood, was that Martin's squad and half the security force sent there was down, Aliens were spilling out of the Morgue and it seemed like they were impervious to the security officers' fire.

What was strange was that the Alien were mostly organics, with no sign of the mechanized support they had normally enjoyed at the latter stages of the war. Another unusual fact was the Aliens were not returning fire, they were madly charging the security forces soaking up gunfire like sponges. Thought what the lieutenant commander was wondering the most was how the devil did they even get in? There was nothing past sublevel #9 save the earth they burrowed into. Could they have tunneled in? No. Xcom would have detected them. And what about that sudden spike of Psionic energy they detected only moments before the attack?

"John? Report." It was Matthews.

"Sir, we've got a serious perimeter breach in sublevel #9. Aliens are flooding into the corridors and I've no idea how they got in, but they are overwhelming the forces down there. I've got Maj Keller and 3rd Mech squad heading down the elevator now, they'll be there in two mikes. Col. Hangana is right behind him with three more squads.

"Very well. Keep me posted."

"Roger that."

* * *

Harry Keller, Dingo, formerly of the Australian Marine Corps, who lost both his legs and his right arm in Afghanistan, recruited not long after that by Xcom and went immediately into the Mechanized Corps of the Program gripped his minigun tightly as the elevator. 12 Xcom personnel were down and the Aliens were advancing rapidly throughout the level.

"How the devil did they get in?" He demanded to Central.

"Hammer 6. We're not sure. What matters is they're overwhelming the defenses down there. R.O.E. Engage any and all hostiles on sight."

"Roger that Central." He said and cocked his weapon. "Right mates. Stay behind me. If it ain't human it's gonna be paste!" He said and gently, even with those large mechanical arms, pushed one trooper to the side so the doors were completely open to Keller. He intended to be the first one out. Not only as a show of leadership, but his bulking frame could batter ram anything in front and act as a shield to the troopers under his command. The elevator dinged and opened up.

No sooner had it done that, a Chrysalid turned to face them. The thing looked like the rest of the bodies they had brought in and nothing like the live ones Keller and his men had faced before. Whatever was with this thing, Keller raised his weapon and unleashed a torrent of fire. It smashed back against the wall, dozens of holes in it's head and chest. When it crashed down on to the floor it did not stir. For good measure, Keller after checking the hall on both sides, smashed his foot down on top of it's head and body, utterly obliterating it.

"Take your time about this fellas. Go for the head shots. Nervous system can't work if you blow the head off."

"Just like them damn zombie killing games the kids play." One man grumbled as he racked his plasma rifle.

It was here a roar was heard and they saw a small horde of Mutons coming around the corner. They were staggering rather quickly towards them and not the full out charge many of the security officers described. "Christ they _are_ zombies!" A man shouted and green plasma, red lasers, and yellow tracers filled the hallway. Most were aimed high for the upper chest, shoulders, neck and heads. It turns out Keller's order was exactly what was needed. The Mutons were dropping one after the other, but it still took at least two or three shots even with plasma. Keller wasn't sure whether or not it was because of whatever had caused this to the Aliens or if it was just because Mutons were hard to kill on principle.

After a moment of anticlimactic battle, the Mutons were dead. "Well, only about a hundred more to go." A man said dryly.

"Central, Hammer 6. Tell all units to aim for the head. Repeat. Aim for the head."

* * *

Jackson and her squad was the next to arrive as their elevator, #3 elevator, landed on the left side of the level. They at first did not meet any resistance but they could hear the sounds of battle raging throughout the corridor.

It was here that they encountered three Thin Men. Without hesitation, Jackson and two lieutenants took aim and fired. Much to their surprise, all three Aliens burst open like they did when they were alive. That effectively blocked their way.

"Central, Wolfdog 6. The Thin Men explode poison just like the living ones do. Advise all units."

"Good copy, Wolfdog 6."

No sooner had she said that, something caught her attention and spun around to see the source. It was a hissing sound, almost like the sound of a snake. Three beings burst out of poisonous mist without even slowing down clearly meaning they were not affected by it at all.

They were serpentine like beings with long winding bodies that were thick and yellow scales. Their under bodies were white and smooth, just like a snake. Yet they had somewhat the upper body of a man with the wide head and face of a cobra. On their 'chests' were armor plating made of the same type of armor Mutons wore in combat if to a lighter degree. In their hands and pointing right at them were plasma rifles.

Jackson barely got the command out of her mouth when they fired at them. The plasma came out at a faster rate than previously encountered almost like an assault rifle with green beams of light streaking past the troopers as they returned the fire. One officer was struck in the head and the body collapsed instantly. He was quickly avenged as the second officer fired his particle gun and one of the Aliens hissed loudly as it's right side seemed to spin out of it's control and it toppled over.

Soon the beings were on top of them. Jackson gripped the barrel of her plasma rifle and swung hard like a club. It connected with her attacker, she noted it had purple like streaks on the inside of the 'cobra's hood' of it's head, and it dropped to the floor and struggled to get up. At least until Jackson hit it again with her plasma rifle.

There was a choked cry behind her and Jackson saw her second officer being coiled by the second Alien, just like a snake with it's prey. She could tell it was squeezing the life out of him.

Jackson roared as she balled up her left fist and rotated her arm as she charged the Alien. Out of a wrist gauntlet that she had asked Shen to create for her, a two foot long blade erupted and with a running leap she drove it into it's head all the way to her balled up fist. The thing made a hissing gurgle as it fidgeted erratically and seemed to loosen it's grip on the trooper. Jackson pulled her wrist sword out of it, violet blood and grey brain material flung from the blade onto the walls as she whipped it in the air much like the ancient samurai and retracted it.

She then knelt down next to the fallen man who was clutching his chest gently and wheezing weakly. Obviously had broken ribs, and was lucky to be alive. "You'll be okay captain, I'll get you a medic." She said soothingly.

"Jackson here. Need a medic on Sublevel 9. Got a critical case here." Her eyes then fell onto her fallen opponent. The damn thing was still breathing as it lay prone not far from her. "How am I gonna get you to Vahlen without an Arc Thrower?" She asked herself.

"_Merde!_ This is Fury 6." It was Durant's voice on her radio. Jackson had saw her not too long ago. Her team had managed to pick up a few security officers and were going to use the fire escapes, "Northeast stairwell is breached! I say again, northeast stairwell breached! We have tangos climbing!"

* * *

"Jaysus!" A Welsh security officer shouted as he fired his shotgun off at approaching Chrysalid. The creature took the hit but did not break it's stride. The officer fired again striking it in the chest as it was no more than 10 yards away from him. Again it barely flinched. He screamed as he racked his shotgun again and at point blank range fired right into it's head.

Panting and shaking as he racked his weapon again, pulled his pistol and fired three times into the Alien for good measure, he peeked around the corner. "This is Probate 3. The bastards are on Sublevel 6. Need Mech support!"

"This is Fox Red 2. They're on Sublevel 4. Need reinforcements!" He heard on his radio and soon more and more calls for help could be heard.

Bradford and Matthews stared at the screens grimly. They watched in one as a female officer was overpowered by a pair of Chrysalids and dragged around a corner. In another they watched two regular troopers smashing their rifle butts into a fallen Ethereal after it had slain four of their comrades. Another had a Mech operator and Muton grappling after the latter had surprised the former.

"All our reinforcements are rushing right past them heading for eight and nine." Bradford said firmly. "They're moving faster than we can intercept them. Especially the Chrysalids, the Floaters and the Sectoids. As well as these new things." He added as he stared at the screen that had Jackson tending her wounded man while keeping an eye on the thing across from her.

"And the Mutons are holding up our Mechs." Matthews said. "But where are they going? Theirs no organization, no strategy, nothing. They're just bum rushing us."

"And despite all things we're seeing, we haven't taken that many casualties." Bradford said. "I don't like this."

Vahlen was looking on as well, a Gen-1 pistol on her hip. She was biting her thumb nail in fascination and nervousness. "They're not trying to take the base. And their's no strategy because they're dead." She said.

"But how on Earth can they have animation again? You made sure those fucking things were dead!" Bradford groused at the screen.

"Perhaps...Perhaps they're not moving of their own will. We took that from them. That explains the Psionic energy we detected." She said in the usual tone when she had a breakthrough.

"We'll figure it out later." Matthews said. "Hunter 6 Actual." He said into the radio and the screen switched to a squad only a few dozen meters from where the massive Elerium Generators were. That was the power supply for the whole base.

"Hunter 6 here. Go central."

"Hunter 6. No matter what happens, no matter how many casualties your platoon takes, you cannot let them past you. If they get past they'll be heading straight get to the Generators. If they sabotage those things at best we'll lose power for at least six months, at worst they could chain react."

"Don't worry, sir. They'll have to crawl over our bodies before they get past us." Young sounding kid. Dutch, Matthews thought. Probably wouldn't hesitate to die either. Seems it always was that way with the next generation. They were eager to face Death.

"This is Falcon Blue 6. We've linked up with Hammer 6 and cleared most of Nine and Eight. We're making our way up to Seven and Six." Tendai said as it looked like she was fighting the urge to wipe her sweating brow with her arm, which would have been disastrous to her helmet if not her head itself.

"Copy that. Matador and Easy platoons have them blocked off at Sub Two. Don't know how long they'll hold so I'm deploying several tracked S.H.I.V.s to their position. Make your way up but watch your fire, reports are still coming in that some pockets of resistance and even a few scientists are still down there.

"Solid copy, Central." Matthews sighed as he watched the CCTV systems as a few Security and Regular troopers were barricading and fighting small one way corridors and creating funnels. This was proving successful as the Aliens' slow speeds made it easy for the troops to get in head shots and create more obstacles for the lumbering undead. Others had not been so lucky or quick enough. The Mutons had simply plowed through and ripped the defenders to shreds and scattered the survivors.

* * *

The situation was getting bad for those stuck on Level #5. The Mutons had surrounded them and while they had managed to set up inside one of the labs. The glass and the doors were strong but they could hear the massive fists of the Aliens pounding away and those defenses would last only so long.

The defenders constituted three regular soldiers, the highest ranking was a sergeant from Argentina and six security officers the highest was a lieutenant, but he delegated command to the sergeant. Among them were eighteen wounded, three of which were critical and off to the side were five prone figures that were covered by their coats. Finally there were three civilian scientists and an engineer with them. They along with one of the security officers who was medically trained tended the wounded.

The defenders who were lightly injured or uninjured worked furiously to barricade the door with the heaviest lab equipment they could get. They could do nothing about the glass except overturn tables and set up a redoubt of sorts. Though they knew it would only be a matter of time. Already there were small spider webs appearing in the glass but they were growing with each hit the Mutons delivered.

They also saw one of those Cobra things waiting outside. It was just staring at them, not taunting them, not encouraging the Mutons, just watching. The sergeant could tell while looking on in those beady red eyes that whatever it's relationship with the Ethereals was, this thing was a soldier. It was professional. He could also tell that those eyes gave something else away. It respected him, just as the sergeant found himself respect it. He nodded to the thing and it amazingly returned it.

Not that that respect would be of any help when the Mutons finally broke down the door.

* * *

It looked like the battle was starting to wind down to a clearing operation now. Still that was a dangerous job even the enemy was not shooting at them. So the squads moving down the levels were using either Mech troopers or S.H. as the point men. The same for the forces moving up only solely dependant on the Mechs.

That made it more comfortable for Matthews, Bradford, Shen and Vahlen to relax enough to set up a meeting. A small table had been set up right in Central's command center out of the way of the technicians but close enough to be on hand.

"Alright. So what's this theory of yours Liesl?" Matthew's asked as Rebecca helped him take his jacket off and he sat down.

"Well. That Psionic energy spike we detected earlier, we're still trying to pin-point it's location but so far no leads. Anyway, I'm thinking that wherever it came from, it directly influenced the bodies of the dead Aliens in the morgue. How I have no idea, but it would have to be tremendous."

"Wait a moment. That much Psionic energy would have to come a being of..." Shen struggled with the word, his hands rotating for emphasis around his head. "_Monumental_ power."

"Dammit." Bradford growled as he painfully squeezed the bridge of his nose. "It seems like every time we have an advantage those damn things take it away from us!" He gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand down on the table, causing a few quick glances their way.

"Take it easy, John." Matthews said. "No point getting your dander up about this. Nothing we can do."

"That's exactly what pisses me off." Bradford replied. "What _can_ we do? I mean how can we _possibly_ defend against something like this?!"

"Because I don't think this is any different to the attack that cost me my arm. If the enemy had the capability to hit us multiple times we would have been hit already before this. No. I'm certain that this was a one time thing. I wouldn't be surprised if several Ethereals ended up dying from this. It's probably just as hard as them as it is for our people."

"That's it." Shen suddenly said. "The spike into reanimating the dead Aliens was meant to be used only once. They were the diversion. Those Cobra like Aliens were the only ones among the living and they _did_ have an objective. We saw that when a large group of them attacked Hunter 6."

It was true, they had watched the whole battle on the CCTV. Hunter 6 had almost been overwhelmed and would have if Banshee squad, a Mech/Gen squad had not shown up. The young Dutch lieutenant had kept his promise and had not survived.

"Their objective was the generators. I suppose they figured they could effectively wipe us out in one blow if they sabotaged them."

"Makes sense." Matthews said. "Went for the knock out." He sighed and turned to his wife. "Liesl. I'm gonna give you two bodies of each species and you'll determine which parts of the brain was affected by this. The rest of the bodies we'll incinerate. I don't want this happening again.

Liesl knew better than to argue with Joseph and she concurred. Though the autopsy on the brains would have to wait. The autopsies and interrogations of this new race took priority to her at the moment.

* * *

Nara'Shuul groaned as she rubbed her eyes. The floor felt cool against her scales as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her head hurt.

Then her memory began coming back. The Elder Ones, their payment for mercy against 'ascension', their mission to go to the Green-Blue world of the Humans and destroy the power plants of the defiant ones on the large Gernak shaped continent, a certain death sentence but the freedom of their race was more paramount to their lives. She remembered dropping in the strange jungle and cautiously making their way to the edge of their perimeter before they burrowed down. She remembered how cold the ground was, the death like grip of cold and followed the distant heart beat like thrum of their machinery.

Finally after what seemed like lifetimes her people had arrived at the metal walls of their base. After that they waited until the Elder One's plan went into motion and in the chaos began gnawing their way through the foot thick steel. Oh how her teeth still hurt from that!

She had been impressed by the ingenuity of their architecture and by their technological skill. Machines and technology had always been passions of her people and had often been employed as simple machinists for the Elder Ones when they subjugated her people not but two cycles ago.

What she had really been most impressed by was their determination to defend their home. And why should they not be determined, this was their home and their families they protected. Nara'Shuul and her kin had no ill will against the Humans. The opposite in fact. They had defied and triumphed against the Elder Ones when her own people and countless others fell. Some where lucky to be slaves, most were simply exterminated.

Then she remembered the three Humans they had encountered. She remembered seeing one be decapitated by Ker'nsha's blast and had saw him die as well. Her last memory was charging the female, the obvious leader. If that had been the end, what happened to Riv'Naal?

Groaning, she pushed herself so she was in a resting position. She faintly heard voices but paid no heed to them. For now she wanted to simply know where she was.

Where Nara'Shuul was in the Interrogation Chamber Liesl Vahlen Matthews had used to great effect and she soon would be using it again. Then as her vision cleared, she saw where she was, saw Liesl preparing her notes for what was to come, then she saw him.

The One Armed Human. Nara'Shuul had heard the stories but did not know what to make of them. But she rather doubted he was the heartless and evil being the Elder Ones made him out to be. So, as is custom to her people when meeting someone of great renown, she faced him, extended her arms fully and bowed.

(_Alright. Well, as you all can see, I've added a new race. These Aliens are inspired by the Snakemen featured in the new Xcom 2 trailer. Holy crap am I excited about that! Heh, the funny thing was I earlier did not intend to add the 'Lamia' Aliens or the 'Gahuul' as they call themselves. Guess I can thank Xcom 2 for that. Oh well. That's chapter 8 and I'll get to work on 9 ASAP. Enjoy.)_


	9. Chapter 9 Flight of Icarus Pt 1

_(I'll likely make this a two parter seeing as how it's so freaking long.)_

**Flight of Icarus Pt. 1**

"What? When did this happen?" Alex demanded in the encrypted cellphone all Xcom personnel were equipped with. "I think we should cancel and I'll come back." He said.

"Oh no you will not!" Bradford's voice barked out from the receiver causing Alex to recoil slightly. "This launch is more important than you being here. We've got the situation well in hand here, Captain. For now you focus on flying, that is an order." With that Bradford promptly hung up.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Alex said dryly. He said this to nobody in particular as he handed the phone back to a technician. "I'm going forward."

"Alex. Vhat help vould you have to offer anyvay?" His phycian asked as he shaved a part of Alex's chest to where the bio-med sensor, one of the many, would go over his heart. Alex quickly sucked in some hair when a hair was pulled.

"Yeah, I suppose." The pilot admitted hesitantly. "My job is to fly crates, not hold a rifle." He said. "Heh. Actually I've never held a firearm in my life."

"See? You vould have been nothing but a hindrance to them." The doctor said as he finished shaving and stuck the sensor to Alex's chest. "Now son. Focus." He said, again.

"Alright. Alright!" He said.

* * *

Matthews was surprised when he came into the Interrogation section of the labs. Surprised at what he was seeing and how respectful the creature was. It had actually bowed to him when it saw him.

"So, has it told you anything?" He asked to Liesl.

"_Nein_. It only now has awoken. It's been unconscious for three days."

"Well, you can't blame Jackson for that. After all, it was trying to kill her." Matthews said. In fact he also had to ask Jackson to exactly how the devil she even go this thing here. That would be an interesting conversation no doubt about that.

"Alright. Get as much information from the thing as you can." Matthews said as he straightened his jacket. "I've got to get to Mission Control. Cody's gonna be taking off in about an hour."

Liesl watched as her husband turned and headed out the door. When the doors slid shut behind him she turned back to her subject. The creature was watching her as she approached. "Very well. Let us begin shall we?" She asked to her fellow scientists. She nodded and after flicking a few switches herself, she watched as the creature fidgeted when the two arms extended out of the walls. These two arms would each deliver 50,000 volts of electricity into the subject. And with recent upgrades, they could withstand several thousand pounds of force per square inch of either physical or psionic strength.

As it turned out, the Aliens, no matter the species, were highly susceptible to the, as the younger scientists called, 'tazers on steroids.' She found the analogy rather amusing and logical as the body would lock up as the nerves were temporarily and instantly paralyzed, much like a tazer.

Soon the arms began to glow and the serpent like being looked nervously at the arms. The being looked back at Liesl began shaking his head. Slowly the massive blast doors began to close and just before they slammed shut, Liesl gave the command. "Proceed."

When the first bolts hit her, Nara'Shuul felt like her whole body had been grabbed by an enormous and scalding hot hand and squeezed. Her body had failed to respond as the current ran through her. Then just like that it was over. She crumpled to the ground and after a moment began to shakily get back up.

And no sooner had she straightened she was hit again. Again she crumpled to the floor. Gritting her sharpened teeth together she almost wanted to stay down, vainly hoping that if she stayed down they would not electrocute her again.

It was here that she heard a beep in front of her. Slowly she looked up, still shaken, and saw letters in bold and deep green appearing before her. The language was not legible to her, but then a series of numbers began appearing as well. These should could understand.

The numbers were made out so she could understand them as they were a series of ones and zeros. It was in the language humans called Binary. It was obviously a translation of what the strange words said.

'If you understand either of these sentences, pressed the button on the right.'

Rapidly, almost in blind panic, Nara'Shuul crawled over and began rapidly smashing the holographic button. It was then the message disappeared. The wall beeped again and another message, both English and Binary appeared.

'Will you cooperate?'

Nara'Shuul was about to press the button when she had a thought. If she gave the humans what they wanted, what was to stop them from disposing of her? And instantly she began pressing both the yes and no buttons in rapid succession.

"What the hell is it doing?" A scientist asked as Ys and Ns began filling up his screen. Liesl came over and watched as the letters continued to appear. At first she had no idea what this being was doing.

Then it slowly dawned to her. The serpent was using Binary with the answer buttons. It was communicating with them. "Oh I understand now. _Mein Gott._ The Ys are the ones and the Ns are the zeros or visa versa. Dr. Zere?" She asked and stepped back so her colleague could translate.

The older man read the message as soon as the letters stopped appearing. After a moment of quick calculations he turned to Liesl.

"It is asking us what guarantees it has that we won't destroy it."

"This one is clever." Liesl said with little admiration. This being could think for itself and was good at it as well. It was genuinely concerned for it's own wellbeing and leery of any deals by what it might consider the enemy."

"Ask it what reason should we not destroy it?" She asked. The scientist began entering the code in and the computer converted it into binary and sent the message into the interrogation chamber.

Liesl watched as the serpent began reading the messaging and began rapidly button smashing the replies. She watched as the Ys and the Ns filled the scientist's screen again.

""Because...I...am...not...like...them." Zere said as he read the message as it was transmitted."My...people...are...not...different...from...yours...We...are...slaves...facing...destruction...everyday."

Liesl began considering this. If this creature was telling the truth, then the Ethereals were truly genocidal. They did not seemed to care what destruction they wrought. Just as long as their goals were achieved. The same callousness that they had witnessed in the war, if it had truly ever ended, was now showing in its own people.

She thought about this for a few more minutes. The Sectoids were cruel, the Thin Men sly, the Mutons brutal, the Ethereals apathetic. And yet this thing, this being, this sentient being that could think, could learn, could adapt and could feel, was afraid.

She looked at the screen again and as if by some cue, the serpent turned it's head so she was staring at Liesl, or the camera Liesl was using to watch it. As she stared into the red eyes, she could almost feel the pain, the fear and the distant and likely vain hope for just another tomorrow.

"Open the doors." Liesl said. "I want to see this creature with my own eyes." This was generally not like her. Normally she watched every specimen they've ever captured from the CCTV cameras inside the chamber. Though she was the boss and the scientists complied.

The metal doors trembled and parted revealing the surprised Alien before them. It watched Liesl carefully as she approached the glass. Sure enough when Liesl moved closer, she could see both curiosity, a rare thing in Aliens, and fear, even rarer. They said that the eyes never lied, and Liesl could tell this thing, this person, was telling the truth.

"Ask it if we don't destroy it, will it cooperate with us?" She listened to the scientist punching in the correct words and watched as the words and numbers began appearing on the glass before the Cobra, in reverse from Vahlen's perspective, and started reading it. She could see it's mouth moving slightly, likely saying the words softly in its own language, but the thick glass prevented virtually anything short of an explosion from escaping.

The Alien turned to Liesl and nodded. It then began rapidly punching the buttons before it. After a few moments, Zere told Liesl what the Binary translated to.

'What would you like to know?'

* * *

In all honesty, Alex had never been so frightened in all his life as he walked down the corridor of Baikonur. On either side of him were Xcom soldiers, they were his personal guard from any reporters, or in the worst case, attackers from getting too close to him. They were the last line of defense should anyone get through the Kazakhstani and Russian security and Special Forces respectively. After what happened in London, Matthews was not taking any chances on any Xcom personnel's safety outside the bases.

Though he was more worried about the massive rockets strapped to Icarus than anything else. These rocket would act as the boosters for her to get out of the atmosphere and would help save on fuel. A little fuel would be expended to get her up to and for course corrections aided by the on board computer.

Though it would not take as long as everyone thought it would. After displaying that Icarus could go just over mach 8, the operation to get there and to get back would be little over a month and a half. Xcom had been waiting for the right time to launch Icarus, and that time had been March. That would be when Mars and Earth would be closest and on the same side of the sun. Without gravity and friction, Icarus could safely go up to what would be Mach 9. And that would be approximately 164,376 everyday, 1,150,632 a week.

Still. The distance was approximately 48,000,000 miles away. So enough food was piled in for a man at rest and two meals a day for over a month with a week more stored in the craft when Cody actually touched down to explore and plant Mankind's flag. This would be accomplished by a suit that he could slid up over his flight suit that would allow him to safely exit. Medicine in case of any medical emergencies, oxygen for several months and battery life for the instruments, oxygen generator and the cameras.

Water was the biggest issue. It was calculated he could go one or even days at frequent intervals without water before any pain would experienced and that was to save water. Otherwise his ration was at total 1.5 liters a day. Cody could stretch this by drinking about a swallow or so every hour while awake. It would get hard but that was one of the latter stages of his conditioning, conditioning his body while at rest to take less water safely. He would be sure to drink more when he touched down.

Soon they reached the doors and Alex sighed as he stopped. "Well guys." He said and closed his tinted visor so as not to revel his identity. "Lets do this." He said as they opened up the doors.

Thankfully this time, he was not bombarded by questions by anxious reporters but camera men were still on either side of him. He was glad for the visor as it reduced the amount of light reached him.

He kept a decent stride as he headed down the long pathway laid out just for him. Strangely all he could think about was when he first applied to the academy back in Colorado Springs. He had only been 17 and had gotten both his parents permission to join. He chuckled as he remembered that both his parents had been in the Navy so this was a bit of far cry from what they wanted from him. Still, they had been and were now extremely proud of him. Outside of Xcom, they had been the only two people on Earth that knew of his mission.

Before long he was in the elevator on it's long journey up to the hatch inside, appropriately named, _Daedalus._ An upgraded Ariane 5 provided by the EU brought out of retirement, with much of the equipment built by the CNSA, with the craft itself carrying one Russian and two Finnish scientists up to the ISS, piggybacking an American and all western Mission Control Centers and Beijing's MCC coordinating with Xcom, this truly was an international mission.

Alex laughed a little bit. His Icarus was attached to the exterior hull of the _Daedalus_. It broke the streamline figure of the Ariane but her added weight and her frame wouldn't slow her down at all. Simulations and close to 1000 small scale tests were run almost since the idea of putting her on an Ariane just to get her in the right position to not affect center of gravity or lift.

He shook hands with the Russian crewmembers as the elevator stopped and they were let out. Alex would be let out further up into Icarus itself. They would have the boring assignment and he would get the glory. Not that he particularly cared. This whole thing was to uplift the species and provide it belief that mankind was not destined to remain on Earth forever. The secret aspect of this whole thing was to exodus Xcom, keep the eyes of the world off of them for a while and to eventually provide a front line of defense against another Alien incursion.

Alex sighed as the elevator reached his level and there before him, tucked safely and securely to _Daedalus_ was his own Icarus. With a couple of Xcom technicians on either side of the hatch. Their job would be to ensure he is securely fastened in. Slowly he began walking towards his craft. With each step he took it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He could feel his hands sweating and it felt like time was slowing down.

Somehow he had managed to reach the hatch and after handing his Air Conditioner unit to the technician on his right, took hold of the arm on his chair and hopped in. He skillfully slid his legs to the pedals that would control his yaw and pitch. Once in, he simply put his arms on the chair arms and let the technicians go to work.

He felt one put his foot down on his shoulder gripped and pulled on the safety belt. It hurt when the technician's foot pushed painfully hard down on Alex's shoulder, then again as he tightened the other belt. Now he knew what the astronauts and cosmonauts felt.

"Lexi you're all set." The technician said after a while and shook Alex's hand. Nodding to the techie Alex turned and gazed back at his HUD. The technicians pulled back and he watched as the bubble shaped canopy, made up of three inches of tempered safety glass began to lower itself mechanically. Within 15 seconds it was fully closed and now Alex was left in mild silence. He could feel the vibrations as _Daedalus_ was being ready.

"Xcom Central, Houston, Darmstadt, Korolyov, Baikonur. This is Icarus, how copy my signal." Alex said in the broadband.

"Central solid copy, Icarus." That was Bradford's voice.

"This is Houston. That's a good copy."

"Korolyov Control center. We hear you Comrade."

"Darmstadt Center. We read you."

"Beijing here. We are ready."

"This is Baikonur. We read you loud and clear."

Then he felt it. The vibration that indicated the fuel was being pumped in. As if in confirmation he heard Xcom Central say. "Fuel's being pumped in kiddo. This is it. A few bumps and the mail's being hauled."

"Yeah." Alex said chuckling. "And I'm the mail." He said as he made sure he was pressed firmly against his chair. After the shake down run, he knew they were about to pull some serious g-forces. Though he was not too worried, he laughed actually. Alex had not eaten anything yet today.

"We are go for launch. In 15 seconds." the launch tower said and began counting down.

"12. 11. 10. 9." The whole craft began vibrating and soon it became a violent shaking at the last three seconds.

"2. 1. Ignition!" There was a distant but deep booming noise beneath Alex. He could hear the support structure begin tearing itself away from the spacecraft with the sound of wrenching and tearing metal. The structure on above him began sliding past him at remarkable speed.

"We have lift off!"

* * *

At those words and the sight of the Ariane lifting heavenwards cheering broke out inside Central. Dozens of people who were not assigned to Icarus, namely soldiers, scientists and engineers who had worked so hard on this and many of the support staff watched the whole event on the big screen.

Shen took off his glasses as he watched as the ship he and his people spent almost 2 years of their lives building ascended with it's parent ship. That was a rare thing for him. His eyes almost looked misty.

Liesl tightened her grip with Matthew's hand and found herself smiling. "Come on baby. Come on." She heard him say quietly. The camera panned upwards as it tracked the massive rocket.

Off to the far left, watching was Fang Yin Fong. As she watched, Cody's parent vessel continue to race through the sky, she sighed enviously. This was precisely why she wanted to fly rather than train a ground force. She understood the reason for training the force, and Mathis Lambert, 'Honcho', Belgium, was taking to her training and he was a proven leader, but she was a bit selfish.

Still, the teaching was going well and she would soon leave it entirely in Honcho's hands. On that note, Shen, Vahlen and the Commanders had a surprise for them after the first stage of the launch was completed. She couldn't help but wonder at what that was.

* * *

"Roll complete. We are pitching." The pilot of _Daedalus_ said over the radio and Alex felt like his stomach, though flattened by the g-forces was rising. This meant they were pitching forward. That way they would skim across the atmosphere to their destination. Though as soon as they reached the ISS, Alex would disconnect and be on his way.

At the though of disconnecting, he glanced over to his left and there, within arm's reach, was the 'Abort' lever. All he had to do was twist that thing and Icarus would perform an emergency disconnect and he would fly her back to CAR Xcom HQ. This was only in the event of an emergency.

Yet there so far did not seem any need to use it. The gimbals looked good, and the trim. Speed was increasing like they wanted. So far everything was right in line.

Before his eyes, the white clouds faded away and Alex beheld the vastness laid out to him. Stars filled his canopy as the weight began to slacken tremendously when he looked to his right. There the bright blue aura of the world seemed so bright. For a moment, just a moment, Alex swore he could see Heaven.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

* * *

Fang followed behind Shen and Matthews with Lambert right beside her. The Belgian was just under six feet tall and was actually pretty slender. Yet however frail he looked, he was actually and deceptively strong. He ran his hand through freshly cropped blonde hair as a sign of nerves as he walked behind the two senior officials.

"So, now that Cody is secure around ISS, what is in store for us?" He asked. Unlike Fang, Shen and Matthews, Lambert was in civilian clothes; blue jeans, brown combat boots, Xcom long sleeve OD shirt and lighter shade of OD vest.

"You'll see. It's something we've been working on for almost a year. It will be of great aid to you major." Shen said proudly. Lambert noticed that they were heading to the drydocks, the massive, biggest part of the base. Here the massive carrier _Titan_ loomed. Her black and gunmetal grey shone brightly against the huge flood lights 500 feet up. Beside her was the transports _Toolbox, Empire _and _Alahambra. _

Despite the size of the ships, the transports actually could not hold that much. Perhaps, besides the crew, only about 200 people and 10 tons of cargo. Therefore it would take several trips. The first would be the massive barges cum transports would tow the carrier to her destination, the orbit of the moon Phobos which would also serve as a frontline base. There she would be finished and would patrol in an orbit outside Deimos.

And besides the four ships that took up at least half the dock, there were also half a dozen of the small Alien patrol disks that were first ships encountered in the war. They would also act as armed tugs for _Titan_. Also in the hanger were at least three dozen Firestorms tucked away in small alcoves with their ground crews lovingly maintaining them. In alcoves above them were the ten modified Interceptors now named Paladins, their most noticeable change was the 20mm vulcan gun under the nose.

Then they reached a pair steel doors. These were under guard by a pair of regular sergeants. They stood at attention when the four approached and when Matthews commanded, both sergeants opened a pair of panels that revealed number padded electronic locks. They both entered their respective codes, and both Matthews and Shen entered separate codes. This unlocked the doors and they began screeching as they slid to the sides. Shen smiled at their gapping mouths.

"Colonel Fong. Major Lambert. May I present, the _Avenger._"


	10. Chapter 10: Flight of Icarus Pt 2

(_Sorry for the long delay. I got seriously slammed with work so my schedule is all kinds of screwed. Plus the ever dreaded writer's block is creeping along. I can feel it hovering over my shoulder like impending doom... Anyway, I'll try to get my next chapter along as quickly as possible. On a side note, I've a question to ask you all. Since Xcom has the option of naming your soldiers and picking their nationalities, should I ask you, the faithful readers if they would like to add their own soldiers to the mix. Tell me so in the Reviews and if I get the support the chapter after my next will give you the go ahead.)_

**Flight of Icarus Pt. 2**

"Holy..." Lambert said as he gazed up at the-vessel likely not measuring to the effect it created. The craft was over 200 feet long, 80 feet wide and 50 feet high. She looked like the ship from his favorite show 'Firefly' only this had four engines at each corner. Under her chin looked like a massive plasma cannon with a pair of 30mm Vulcan guns flanking it. As Matthews and Shen lead them around her starboard side, Lambert could see more 30mms, likely CIWS, sticking out of her.

"_Avenger_ used to be an Alien supply barge. Though we modified her as you can see." Shen said proudly. "Unfortunately while did we added additional armor and added more than enough firepower to defend herself, she no longer has the ability to travel safely into space. Though for your needs I doubt you'll need to.

"She also has enough room to fully support up to three squads besides her compliment. And also carry two of the new Skyranger mk. IIs we're making, as well as your choice of a Paladin or a Firestorm to defend her from both ground and air attacks. To also aid in her survivability, she also has some of the material from the Stealth Ship we brought down."

"So what is she exactly?" Lambert asked. "Some C&amp;C ship?" By C&amp;C he meant Command and Control. That was the only thing he could possibly think of that the _Avenger _would be used for.

"Correct. The weapons on _Avenger_ were built to defend her from aggressors. Her real strength his more along the lines of both a troop carrier and coordinating teams in the region you're in." Matthews said as he Fang noted he was rubbing the stump of his left arm. Another spasm of Phantom Pain. "Though don't think you'll be fighting alone.

"I want you to work with the intelligence agencies around the world we have loyalties with and their respective special forces, even the local police forces to combat the EXALT led regime. It's pretty obvious to me that once we're gone, they will start it's heinous work all over again. Wait awhile to gather allies and then start smashing em."

"It'd be my sincerest pleasure sir." Lambert said with a subtle tone of blood thirst in his voice. Matthews nodded. Lambert had a better reason than most to go after EXALT. It had been Operation Titan's Fury, the raid in Sydney, Australia with Lambert as the ranking non commissioned at the time under Lt Chuichi Hosogaya, and a good friend of Lambert that had shown that. Omega had called in for extraction with vital data on the location of an EXALT stronghold and Foch had delivered the squadron of 6 men strong, the maximum of an Xcom unit in the field at the time. Then all hell broke loose. The firefight lasted for almost 4 hours and left three operators dead, Hosogaya among them, and all but Fong wounded.

The loss of his friend had formed just enough hatred in Lambert not to be consumed by it, and to make him more dangerous to them. The perfect example was when they raided an EXALT base in North America, Lambert who was now the ranking officer and had fully recovered from the Sydney Op, had lead his people, 12 strong at his insistence, on a brilliant raid. No Xcom operators were wounded and all EXALT soldiers had been killed, leading to a treasure trove of weapons, information, cash and the knowledge that EXALT operators would not be taken alive for an assault gunner had tried and to her shock the man had put his own handgun under his chin.

It was for this reason Lambert had been promoted and had worked with the Elite Alpha Squadron, the same squad that had lead the Temple Ship raid, to destroy EXALT HQ in Volgograd. It was the reason he would be left behind to challenge them now.

"When will she be ready to fly?" Lambert asked as he turned to Shen.

"She's ready now. All that's left is training the crew and preparing the squads you'll be dropping off."

"Alright then. Mathis. Keep working your people on Anti-EXALT tactics but also train them on Alien as well." Matthews said which surprised everyone. When asked, he sighed. "Call it an intuition but I have a feeling when our first defense comes down we won't be able to hold back the Aliens for at least six months. I'm more than certain they'll realize this and make another move and we won't be able to stop them this time until we're ready."

"I understand sir. We'll cause havoc until you can send help."

Matthews nodded at that. _If we _can_ send help is probably the better word._

* * *

Alex sighed as he looked out to the vastness before him. Trillions upon trillions of stars before his eyes. The _Daedalus_ had just rotated so the Earth was below them and the ISS was a few hundred miles in front of them. The distance was deceptive as he found out. The station was large enough to be seen, but it was so far and the void had a way of playing tricks on the depth perception that it looked as if he could just reach out and grab it.

Though he would jettison from _Daedalus_ before she hooked up to the station. From there he would as he called it 'point and shoot' himself towards Mars. No sling shooting, no PAM rockets. It would all be up to Icarus then.

Looking at his watch, Alex saw that it would another 30 seconds to separation. "Alright _Daedalus_. Everything alright on your end?" He asked into the radio.

"_Da_. We have everything in hand _tovarich_. You just focus on your business as it's far more important." Alex smiled at that remark.

"Alright. Preparing for separation. In Five. Four. Three. Two. Up ward thrust." He said as he pressed a button. The spacecraft moaned slightly and he saw on his gauges that he was rising. "Reversing thrust." He said and heard the small thrusters all over the Icarus engaging.

Slowly _Daedalus_ slid into view from the bottom of his canopy. "Alright. And Icarus is loose." He said as he watched _Daedalus_ drift farther and farther away.

"Icarus, Central. It's time to pitch up to 85 degrees."

"Roger that. Pitching up 85 degrees." Alex pulled back on the lever and the ISS, _Daedalus,_ and the Earth itself fell away. Now all that was in front was the infinite stars.

"In position." Alex said, avoiding the temptation to simply stare, which was not easy.

"Alright, Icarus. You may fire your thrusters."

Alex sighed heavily and gripped the throttle. Now the time came. No going back after this. Not that he wanted to. "This is Icarus." He said. "Let's go to Mars." With that he pushed the throttle all the way forward.

* * *

For hours Liesl communicated with the Gahuul, as the creature called herself. It was rather amazing how fast she could learn. By now she had learned a few words of English with the rest being translated into Binary. Nara'Shuul, her name to Liesl, said she had come from a long line of Engineers and was always curious about mechanical items and constructs.

In turn Nara'Shuul was enjoying the company of the strange beings. At least they were not ordering her around all day like the beings the humans called Mutons did. In her language they were called "Tiem'Gahn'aHuul" which in the human language roughly meant Great Bullies. A rather appropriate title that all could agree with them.

"So. Do you have siblings?" Liesl asked in Binary. Nara began typing on a modified keyboard that would make it easier for Binary.

"I had a brother. Riv'Naal was his name." She responded and Liesl could see the sadness in those eyes. When asked to see the bodies of her comrades they had been surprised to see her openly weeping over the bodies, especially over one in particular, the same one Jackson had killed with her wrist blade. It had actually been hard to watch even by the operators. This had been the first time that their enemy had ever shown any emotion even over their own. It had put a new perspective on the Aliens.

"And what you call a 'sister.' Though I don't know her status." The serpentine Alien said. "Her name is Disa'Aal." For a few more moments the two females continued speaking, mostly about their respective occupations. Liesl explaining she was the head science and an accomplished Astrobiologist, (She had no reason to fear this creature having sufficient Psionic power to communicate with her Ethereal Overlords as not even they could penetrate the special reinforced plexiglass, nor was this 'Lamia' capable of such Psionic power.) and Nara'Shuul explained that she was a very accomplished engineer and a passionate mechanic. Then after a while Nara asked a question that caught Liesl off guard.

"Would there be any possibility to leave this cell?" She asked. Liesl blinked a few times and looked around. "Of course I'm willing to be under guard. It's not exactly easy to move about in here given my size." She said and looked at her lengthy body. "I merely wish to breath fresh air." She typed.

Liesl sighed as she leaned back into her chair. This was a big request, even from what appeared to be a paroled enemy combatant. Simply letting her out might not be a good idea and it could set a precedent.

Sighing again, Liesl stood up, 4 months beginning to show. "I'll have to discuss it with the commander." She said as she headed to the door.

* * *

Inside Central the dozens of controllers looked on as they monitored their screens. They were making the hours upon hours of checking the instruments, numbers and the other myriad of items on the list for space flight.

Though it was the CapCom that was the one who gave the orders to Icarus. She was only subordinate to Lt. Commander Bradford. "Alright Icarus. Need you to pitch right two degrees." She said as she sat up to stretch.

"Pitching right, two degrees." Came Alex's voice over the radio. "Aaaannnd...cinco."

"Alright. You may now power down the engines." CapCom said.

"Engines are off. Sir Isaac Newton is in the driver's seat." She looked up and saw his face in the screen. He had his visor as this was not a scheduled video chat to the public. "And now." He suddenly grinned. "If nobody cares and I've got no further course corrections to make I'm gonna be putting on some jammin' tunes." He pressed a few buttons.

_If you don't want you don't have to_

_Get in trouble_

_If you don't want you don't have to_

_Get in trouble_

Many smiles appeared in Central as Ray Charles began blasting through the speakers. More hilarious was the fact that Alex was singing along with the song.

_Well I know you are a playboy_

_And you got women all over town_

_But listen buddy if I catch you sweet talking my little girl_

_I'm gonna lay your body down_

Alex then grinned as he drew his thumb across his throat at that last verse. That drew laughs from many of the controllers and even Bradford cracked a grin. "Kid's on one of the most dangerous missions in mankind's history and he's having a grand ol time." He murmured.

"Give the kid some credit John." Matthews said as he walked in as the karaoke session began. "He's gotta have some kinda fun otherwise he'll go crazy up there. "Frankly I'm pleasantly surprised that he's a fan of 'The Genius.'"

He grinned as he watched as some of the controllers and onlookers were trying hard to contain themselves as another Ray Charles song-'The Mess Around'-began blaring and again Alex began humorously singing along.

"Let him have his fun John. If anything needs doing just tell him and he'll do it. He's far from an idiot you know and he still knows how to take orders." Matthews said and tapped Bradford on the shoulder. "Though I have another thing to concern myself with." He said and began telling his second in command what Vahlen-Matthews had just told him.

Bradford let out a silent whistle and stared hard at the ground. After a moment he leveled his gaze at Matthews. "That _is_ a tall order. Think we can trust that thing?"

"Of course not. Not yet anyway. But if anything, let's prove to it that we're not the Ethereals. I'll talk to Shen and see if he can come up with a failsafe plan should that 'Lamia' as Dr. Vahlen-Matthews is calling them, tries to escape." Matthews responded. "For now, you focus on this."

* * *

Shen grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "I believe I can make something in a few hours and little waste of resources." He said and pulled out a pen and piece of paper from his desk.

Rapidly he began drawing both the outline of the Lamia and what looked like a collar. Matthews had always been amazed at his talent for drawing, but then again the man _was_ an engineer.

"A shock collar?" the commander asked. "I don't think that will deter it if escape is what is planed."

"Oh it will be shocking alright. Especially when it finds out there's semtex inside the collar and any fiddling around with the collar will set it off." Shen said smugly. "I'll preset the range on this thing so it will detonate if the Lamia goes 200 yards from the base in _any_ direction."

"Nice. Alright. Get on it." Matthews said as he turned to walk back towards his office. Sighing as he looked around the commander could see more repairs being done. Once again.

This was getting out of hand. He needed a way to ensure the base is not attacked by anything ever again. It was one of the reasons for the evacuation to Mars, extend the battle lines both away from Earth, and, now, away from Xcom. This also spurred another thought.

If this Psionic possession had indeed been the work of the Ethereals, then they would need to be fairly close to get the best chance. Xcom scoured both Earth and the Moon and there was no remaining Alien activity so that meant four probable locations: Venus or its moons, one of the moons of Jupiter, a Temple ship somewhere in the void, or, the worst possible location, Mars.

Matthews then pulled out a small communicator and slipped it into his ear.

"John. I need you to do a wide area sweep, between Jupiter and Mercury, find anything that is suspicious."

"That's a lot of sky to cover." Bradford said. "But I'll get Shen's toy on the Moon to look."

"Alright. Let me known if you find anything and I hope it's before Cody lands."

* * *

Alex shifted a little as he slowly blinked sleep off. It had only been a few hours, but sleep was very welcome especially in this chair that poorly acted as his bed. Making sure his visor wasn't down, he rubbed the extra sand out of his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

"Not yet, Icarus." It was CapCom. "Still got another week or two." She said. Sighing, Alex tried to stretch, but in the cramped quarters of the cockpit that was almost laughable. Still he stretched with what room he had and cracked his neck.

With that he straightened his chair and was greeted with the Red planet in his windshield. It was the size of a quarter from where he was now. _Two weeks. _He thought. _Another Two more weeks of this monotony. Then I gotta do it all over again, yay._ He groaned and took off his helmet to scratch his the back of his head and neck.

"Listen, you mind shutting the camera off?" He asked rubbing his face.

"May I ask why?"

"Yeah. A: I'm needing to go to the bathroom. And B: its the morning." He grumbled.

"Very funny." CapCom said and after a moment. "Yeah its off."

"Thanks." Cody said as he pulled out a long tube like object. His relief tube. _Another favorite of mine regarding space travel. At least the effect afterwards is neat. _He chuckled at that thought and began his business. After a moment or so, he smiled as he lowered the flap of his uniform and turned a knob.

Out of the of the bottom camera's view he saw a mist erupt out of the fuselage. "The constellation U-rion."

"All joking aside now." CapCom ordered.

"Alright. What's on the list today?" Alex asked as he pulled up his flight manual. After reading of the list of orders, mostly housekeeping routine and then Alex sighed as he relaxed, putting on some more music. "Capcom, Icarus. What's the proximity you want me to be at to be on alert?"

"Just as soon as you enter the orbit of Deimos." CapCom responded. "By then you need to be on your A-game. I doubt any of us would forgive you if you crash that sixty billion dollar aircraft."

"For that kind of bill I'd kill myself if I wasn't dead already." Alex said as he looked at the Red Planet again. "So, afterwards, where do you want me to land?"

"First of all, you are to circumnavigate the northern hemisphere. We need to see if those Meld Teraforming Rockets of the Doc's actually worked. Can't tell from this distance. That's your first objective." CapCom replied. She didn't need to worry about that information getting on the air as this was an encrypted channel. "After that, you set her down, get your EVA suit on and take some dirt, rock, mineral samples. Plus anything that might have changed from when those rockets landed."

"So in essence, I'm to plant a flag, collect a couple hundred pounds of dirt and Mars rocks and then bring it back like a delivery boy." Alex joked as he flipped a few switches.

"Orders from the top. You got a problem with that?" CapCom said and Alex could see her smirking face.

"No ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11Landing on Mars and Armistice?

_**Landing on Mars and Armistice?**_

Matthews picked up his stride. "This had better come with a good explanation." He muttered. He had been having a nice dinner with Liesl when a frantic call from the engineering area had come across his personal communicator. It was not an emergency per se but it was a verbal confrontation.

After taking the elevator down to level 3 where the old foundry was he straightened his hat and continued his pace. Already he could hear the yelling from a dozen yards away and over the machinery. One voice he recognized as Shen's, which was unusual as he was one of the most stoic and soft-spoken of Xcom. The other was woman's voice, another he recognized. Matthews sighed and shook his head.

"...I will not allow it! And what I say goes!" Shen bellowed.

"I'm twenty five! A grown ass woman! I can make my own damn decisions!"

Walking through the door which opened up immediately for him, he already saw the whole scene. Shen was standing on one side hands balled into fists, his face as red as Matthews had ever seen it, a pair of engineers right behind him in case they needed to restrain him.

On the other side was a young woman of East Asian ethnicity, similar to Shen himself. She was just slightly shorter than Shen with dark brown/black hair in a swept right bob typical of those from Hong Kong, with English ancestry. Her skin was a paler color than was normal but not unheard of and her eyes were so brown they looked almost black. Matthew's also saw a crude Xcom logo tattooed on her right shoulder.

Her attire was something else as well. She wore a green vest, the left breast pocket brown for strange reasons Matthews did not know, an orange with black trim tank top bearing the Xcom logo on it. A holster across her waist to hold her tools similar to a gunslinger, khaki colored pants with pockets on the thighs for utility and brown combat boots. On her hands were fingerless black with orange trim leather gloves that reached all the way past her elbows.

"You listen to me Lily Marie Shen, when I say no that is the end of it!" Shen bellowed pointing a finger at her.

"Dad!" Lily whined trying to get a word in edgewise.

"What the blue fuck is going on in here?!" Matthews shouted and that got their attention. He was not angry, it was more for effect. Both of them turned and their anger towards each other abated quickly. Both father and daughter looked down in the presence of the commander.

"Sorry commander. Just a simple disagreement." Shen said mildly.

"Simple?!" Lily cried, looking at her father.

"Chief." Matthews said firmly and once again shut up. He then turned towards Shen. "Raymond."

"It's nothing sir. Just a disagreement on her future role." Shen semi-repeated.

"Chief." Matthews said turning to Lily.

"My father doesn't seem to like my idea of volunteering with the _Avenger_ crew."

Matthews sighed irritably. So it was _that_ kind of an argument. Lily wanted to step out of her father's shadow and prove her own talent while at the same time furthering her father's legacy aboard the _Avenger_. Shen, having already lost his wife to disease he had to take care of their only child on his own. That duty as a father had been interrupted when Shen had been recruited to Xcom and had not seen his child for almost three years. Only until Matthews had allowed their families entry into HQ had they been reunited. And while they often did not get along, it was obvious there was love there.

"Enough. Shen as a father I can understand where you are coming from. I want the best for my child and absolute safety to the point of shutting them away. Lily, I can understand your side as well. Wanting to create your own legacy and prove your father proud.

"But as it stands now, I cannot make any decision. This is between yourselves. Just don't do it on the project's time." He said firmly. "And keep the shouting to a minimum, or better yet, at all." That tone indicated he would not accept anything other than the demand he issued.

"Commander to the Situation Room. Commander to the Situation Room." Matthews looked up instinctively at the PA speaker above him.

"Remember what I said." The commander said and promptly left the engineering.

* * *

Bradford paced vigorously as he waited for Matthews. With everything that this war could possibly throw at them, this was the _last_ kind of curve he had anticipated.

"Alright I'm here." Matthews said as he came into the Situation Room. Bradford turned and wiped his crew cut head of sweat. "Where's the fire?"

"Sir. You are never gonna believe this." He then pointed to a technician and he took that as his cue. "We actually received a message from our old friends the Ethereals."

Matthews looked as if he had been hit in the stomach. "What?"

"In fact it wasn't just sent to us. It was received on every single form of radio and microwave communication device on the planet. This is what was sent."

The technician clacked a few keys on his computer and the message played on the main screen. The screen produced a wavelength that was oft displayed in listening devices. Matthews compared it to a resonator.

"To the beings of the third planet from your local star." The voice was in basic english and was heavily accent in a deep echo type voice. Though none in Xcom knew it, it was the same time of voice the 'Volunteer' Zhang heard in his mind.

"We are of the race that had acted aggressively towards your kind. Alas twas not our intend to cause harm. As you say, twas a misunderstanding. We came not for conquest, but for sanctuary. Our own home world was destroyed and we came here for a chance to begin anew."

"What a crock of shit!" A technician shouted.

"Who does this pillock take us for?" Another demanded.

"Quiet!" Bradford growled.

"In twenty one of your day cycles we request asylum and a chance to meet with your representatives." Matthews turned his head towards Bradford who returned the gaze. "We come without arms, yet your representatives may be fully armed." That was a compelling argument in normal circumstances. Except Ethereals did not need weapons.

The message continued expressing goodwill and Matthews was growing worried. If they had broadcasted this across the globe, then they would know that the World's leaders were also listening to this message. So if even one could be swayed, the infection would spread.

What Matthews was very concerned about was the Ethereals might also be transporting the one that had launched the Psionic attack on the base last month.

"Our meeting will be arranged so it is far from any sizable population centers in an arid location. So as to safely land our vessel and to further assuage your fears. If you agree to our request to meet, transmit the coordinates of your choosing and we will agree."

Matthews turned to the technician who shook his head. "That's the end of the message sir. It merely repeats after that." Matthews made a slicing motion across his neck and the broadcast was cut.

"Alright. Thoughts?" He asked turning to John and not surprising, saw Liesl, Shen, and a few of the colonels there.

"I think we're all in agreement this is too good to be true." Shen said flatly. "Still, they're putting a lot of faith in us that we simply won't destroy their craft out of the sky."

"That's as good a plan as any." Col, Rawlins said. "Why should we entertain them? Why not simply send up a few ICBMs and blast it apart?"

"And risk turning one dangerous object into hundreds of dangerous falling objects." Liesl deadpanned, her hands resting on her slightly swollen belly. The sight was enough to make Matthews smile slightly. Still. Business came first.

His intelligent mind was working hard, trying to understand this sudden move on the part of the aliens, and why they thought that the Human leadership, not least of all Xcom would even allow this notion. Or would they...?

"Unfortunately we don't yet know enough of what we are dealing with to make any kind of intelligent decision. For the time being we are at condition 2. I want all Xcom forces around the world at immediate alert ready to respond within a moment's notice. I'll start sending messages out to all of our allies as well that this may be a ploy and to be ready to go on the defensive.

"Shen? I want you to talk to all of your associates in the space agencies and find this damn thing and tell us how big it is and if we should follow Rawlins' suggestion. Vahlen, continue your research but step on the gas. We may need to advance our plans. John?"

The lieutenant commander and XO of Xcom nodded. "I already put the base's defense on active standby and most of the platoons are kitting up right now." He then grinned. "And I'll be sure to tell our star pilot not to worry. We got this."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Alex asked into his headset. By now the red planet was only a week away and it was taking up the majority of his window. He often had to put his own visor down as the sunlight reflecting off the surface was often harsh. "I mean I could turn around and-"

"And blow millions of dollars, waste almost two months travel and two years of research and development and make the whole world disappointed in Xcom. For what? By the time you got back here it would be all over." CapCom said, again.

"I know I just-"

"Captain." A voice said gently but firm nonetheless. Alex stiffened. "I appreciate that you still have your sense of loyalty for us, but what you're doing _is_ important." Matthews said. "Besides, CapCom is right. We are both alone for the time being. So finish your mission up there, and then hustle your ass back here. Only _then_ will we let you be of what you think is real use."

Alex chuckled and shook his head in embarrassment. Now that the commander confirmed his own inner thoughts, he put the thought off immediately. They were all right of course. It had taken him nearly two months just to get to this point. "Yes sir. I should be approaching the orbit of Deimos in approximately 149 hours and closing."

"Very well. Keep at it kiddo. You're making us proud." And with that the voice changed back over to CapCom.

"So stop trying to be a hero okay? You already are one."

Alex smiled at that. He pulled his visor up and his mask off and pushed a few buttons on his console. A whirring sound came from behind him and he looked over to his left and saw a small concaved tray pulling out on his right. The arms holding the tray pivoted after a set distance and swung towards him. He shook his head in bemusement as he pulled the foiled wrap off and beheld his lunch.

"When I do get back," He commented, his mouth full of the nutritious and disgusting food. "I am gonna have a steak, a burger and Chicago style pizza with extra pepperoni and sausage and peppers." Alex chuckled inwardly as he made this complaint daily and this promise daily. He sighed as he grabbed the bar that was suppose to be 'roast beef' of his MRE as it floated away slightly.

"And I be happy to have it in my bed." He added though with a smile. After consuming a couple of swallows of water, he sighed and leaned back, admiring the view. "Can't argue about one thing. You don't get a picture like this anywhere on Earth." Alex said smiling.

"I can only imagine."

Alex chuckled as he continued to gaze at the red world. "You know...I still cannot believe that I'm going there, or that people will soon be living on it." He said as he shifted a little in his seat to get comfortable. "Ten years ago I didn't even think we'd go back to the Moon, now here I am."

"And here you are." CapCom said. "Ten years ago I didn't think I'd be a part of anything like this either. Wet nursing you." She said chuckling.

"Funny."

* * *

A week went by faster than he could have thought possible. Soon he was in orbit around the small outer moon of Mars. By now, despite the threat of another possible Alien invasion, the whole world was tuned in. Not much different from when Sputnik was launched, or when Armstrong first stepped foot on the moon. The Space Agencies were either smoking like chimneys or were sweating bullets as they began the final coordination for landing on Mars.

Xcom was bearing the heaviest load and many were becoming exhausted so regular shifts were set up. Still, as they watched Icarus float just outside the orbit of Deimos, they were excited. Not only to be making world history, but to see what their new home would look like.

Alex had also talked to Matthews about something inspirational he would say after he planted the flag of the United Nations. They agreed it would be both short and to the point. This would be the only time anyone outside of Xcom and his family would hear his voice. Though after talk with some of the people in communications, his voice would sound grainy and a little distorted but nevertheless discernable. Though Alex still found the whole thing of an inspirational quote humorous.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I have made all my diagnostic checks, and triple checked all my instruments. I have entered the coordinates in my computer for the Sinus Sabaeus Quadrangle. Icarus is ready for Mars landing." Alex said. He needed to be careful how he talked as what he said was still being closed captioned to TVs around the globe and repeated by news anchors on radio.

"Roger that Icarus. You are go for Mars landing."

Alex sighed as he gazed at the Red planet one more time. He saw the large storm cloud hanging over much of the northern hemisphere but in the three hours he had been observing it, not once did it seem to extend south to his landing site near the equator.

The Sinus Sabaeus Quadrangle, right on the equator was the perfect spot or many reasons. First and foremost for Xcom it was near where Alex would need to investigate to see if Vahlen's Meld Rockets had any effect, though from what he saw the odds were in her favor. And then there was the reason for the public. It was out of the way enough to plant the flag, take samples, things of that nature without raising suspicion. Once the initial excitement had burned off, the camera's would 'without any apparent and foreseen reasons' shut off.

This would not only improve his hero's status as the whole world would be alarmed and then relieved when he came back, which Alex cared nothing for, but would also provide the time he needed to perform his investigation of the northern hemisphere. For that he would need speed and that meant Icarus.

"Alright. Let us see a new world." He said and throttled the Icarus forward. Slowly the Red world grew larger and larger until it was all he could see in every direction. "Have entered the gravitational pull." This was in response to the slight vibration he could feel though it was nothing extreme. The vibration began getting more and more distinct but it was still normal readings. Within one minute, he was entering the atmosphere.

Alex grunted as he fought to keep his hands steady in the shaking. Despite being strapped down to his chair it was a struggle to stay straight. "Alright I'm coming in at terminal velocity." He said after a minute. All around him he saw the flames of entering the atmosphere. Even in his EVA suit he could still feel the heat. "Time to get her oriented." He muttered as he began pulling back on the stick slightly.

Slowly he could feel the ship leaning back so to speak and saw the that the flames were beginning to taper off. Just like in the simulators.

Finally after another minute of the shaking, which had gotten almost violent, it ceased. Alex let out a breath of relief and switched his radio back on, he had switched it off just as soon as he entered the gravitational pull as he was not certain that his antennae would survive the reentry process. Plus it had been SOP with Xcom that he had agreed with.

"Central this is Icarus. We have entered the atmosphere." He said and he could hear applauding in the background. He was certain the real jubilation would begin when he planted his foot, the first human foot, on the red soil.

"That is good to hear Icarus. And even greater that you tell us." CapCom said as this had been the most harrowing part of reentry. "Alright Icarus. You're about 10 mikes from your LZ. Turn 10 degrees to starboard."

"Roger that. Starboard 10 degrees." He said and yawed right. "Central I have adjusted my coarse and slowed my speed down to 350 kilometers. T.T.L (Time To Landing) 10 mikes."

Until then he took the time to loosen his straps and glance about. He was currently cruising at 10,000 feet at 218 miles per hour. Once again the Red planet was living up to it's name. This time however he could make out plateaus, dusty plains, mountain ranges, hills and hundreds of craters.

"Well, as incredible as this place is, the view has something to be desired. Seeing red here." He said and smiled at the joke. "Alright...time to check my instruments again and-"

* * *

With the initial exciting part over, Xcom was now on full alert now. All it's garrisons were ready and the Sky Rangers powered and able to leave within 10 minutes. All militaries around the world had also been alerted and martial law was declared in many places where the area was arid. While its ever roaming Firestorms had their patrols increased to three craft groups. One would be armed with an EMP cannon, the others with plasma. If they couldn't disable the craft it would not be allowed to leave.

After meeting with many of the heads of state, Bradford and everyone else agreed that Australia would be best. There was absolutely not a single population center anywhere in the interior besides a few unregistered areas and Alice Springs which was evacuated. Nevertheless, all of the continent was put on alert with many Oceania countries and islands either being on alert as well, or outright evacuated. New Zealand and Tasmania, both Xcom members now, were also making preparations.

Ordinarily this would have been done by Matthews himself but given the fact he was still playing dead, he needed to stay out of the limelight. This would be a perfect way of undoing everything that he had worked so hard to keep away from EXALT. He would not ruin that now and was resolved to lead from the shadows in this situation.

The initial force provided by Xcom included the Australian garrison of 500 troopers, six Sky Rangers and the three Firestorms. Xcom HQ would provide an additional platoon of 50 which included 3 Mech troopers and elite Genetic and Psionic soldiers made up the balance with a healthy number of tracked S.H. with them.

Matthews watched as his troops were being loaded up in the Sky Rangers from Central. He was certain that the Ethereals were planning something but what that was he did not know. Also he had to keep the benefit of doubt for since they knew absolutely nothing of their foe save a thimble of what they were capable in combat, they may be honest in their intentions. Matthews did not believe that but had to keep it in mind.

He looked over at Liesl and saw that strange Lamia was near her, chatting quietly in broken English with his wife. What he was certain of was that creature's-Nara'Shuul's-intentions. That alien had proven itself somewhat since it's capture enough not to have it destroyed. Still, many were leery about it's simple presence.

"Central. This is Hammer 6 actual." The voice of Tendai over the radio brought him back to the screen. She would be the overall commander of Xcom in this operation. "All squads loaded up and ready for the go ahead."

"Copy that Hammer 6. Standby until green light." Matthews said. He sighed after releasing the transmit button as he saw Bradford walk into one of the Sky Rangers as the 'council' had suggested he should personally meet with the Alien envoys. Matthews had requested from some close officers in the USAF to maintain a satellite over the meeting site and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. This would be a perfect excuse to EXALT to kill him even if this job was not as dangerous as it already was. Though something told him that he would not need to worry. They were likely as curious about this as he was.

Matthews switched frequencies and keyed the radio. "John?"

"Commander?" Was the response in the headset.

"Listen. You find out what these things want then get out of there. If you think they'll try anything, anything at all, waste em."

Bradford chuckled in the radio. "I'm hoping they _will_ try something." He said.

"I'm being serious John. We barely have any idea what our enemy is capable of. I don't want anything happening to you guys out there. Keep that in mind."

"Copy that sir. I'm the very soul of caution."


	12. Chapter 12: Imagination

_(A.N. I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this sucker finished. Though I have three very important excuses as to why it took so long, one many if not most of you will relate to. Fallout and the Holidays are the first two. The other is the tragic loss of our family dog. It wasn't worth it at first. But now I shall devote my energies towards my writing.)_

_**Imagination**_

Alex blew out of his cheeks and glanced over. "Alright CapCom. I am approaching the Sinus Sabaeus Quadrangle." He said as he glanced back at the monitor and switched it over to a pair of side-by-side cameras underneath Icarus. One was located right behind and above where one of the front wheel or landing pad would extend. The second camera was located right below the very center of the craft near the center of gravity. This would be the one he would rely on to make sure there was nothing underneath him that could damage his craft.

"300 meters." He said as he switched the VTOL vents down and throttled up slightly to slow himself down. Though this would also increase his altitude somewhat. "Alright I'm at-wow- 550 meters. I forgot to take the lower gravity into account. Beginning my descent." He said as he slowly eased down on the throttle and the craft began heading towards the red earth.

"At 500 meters." Alex said as he often glanced quickly between the canopy and the monitor. So far there was no problems. So far.

450 meters away. He kept his breathing steady as the ground was getting closer and closer.

Alex could feel the tension building as he had passed by 300 meters. The dark morbid thought of him crashing into the ground and either stranding him or killing him entered his mind. Plus with how long it would take for any rescue operation to reach him, he may as well be dead. Double-plus he did not want to receive the chewing out he would inevitably receive if he did manage to get back to base.

* * *

"Alright you're at 250 meters. Looking good so far." CapCom said and then switched frequencies over to Medical. "Doc how's our boy's vitals looking?"

"At approximately 90 beats per minute._ Monsieur's _vitals are looking nominal."

"Alright Alex. Just keep doing what you're doing." She said nodding.

* * *

"Yeah." Alex said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "These things almost land themselves don't they?" He asked chuckling nervously.

Now at 100 meters, Alex could actually make out details on the ground. The soil was not just red, but had an earthy brown to it as well. That was unusual, yet everywhere he looked it was red. He took a mental note to take samples to be analyzed.

Now it was at 80 meters, every 2 seconds he would drop ten meters, he could feel that last ounce of dread that every pilot has right before it comes to landing. But, like every pilot, he remembered his training and went through the motions, making any corrections when needed and just enjoyed the ride.

40 meters now. It was a little rocky on the camera below, but nothing the landing pads could not handle. "Alright I am now at 30 meters. Deploying the pads." He flipped a safety switch up and then flipped the switch that covered it up as well. A gentle whirring sound could be heard and Alex watched as the pads were deployed on both a display and in the cameras. "Pads deployed. 15 meters to go."

He wondered what the whole World was thinking at this moment. What his parents were, everybody at Xcom. What he was thinking was that he was millions of miles from home inside a retrofitted Alien craft and about to land on another world. What was impossible anymore?

Icarus touched down a little harder than he would have wanted it to. The whole craft shimmied for a second then came to a rest. Alex was left in stunned silence as he looked around. Then nodded.

* * *

"Central. This is Icarus." Alex's voice said across the loudspeakers. "We have touched down with no problems."

Central exploded with cheering and applauding. They had just done what five years ago seemed a distant dream. A human being had just landed on the planet Mars. People whistled, yelled in triumph and clapped loudly.

"Good job people!" Bradford said, having to yell above the din. Already they could see him adjusting his helmet so he could EVA. "Alright settle down, settle." He added and the raucous died down.

* * *

Slowly Cody made sure that everything was sealed and his heads up display was nominal. "Central. This is Icarus. Do I have permission to EVA?" He asked, the helmet looking at the screen.

"Roger that Icarus. You are go for EVA." Cody nodded and continued to ensure that his suit was properly secured. Then after double-double checking everything, he was satisfied. He took a big breath and prepared to open the canopy.

Alex sighed as he closed his eyes and prepared for probably the most frightening moment of his life. When he was ready he nodded and pressed the necessary buttons. The canopy popped off it's locks with an evil sounding hiss and it lifted slightly.

He waited and waited. Waited for that pain that would be associated with what would happen if he was not properly sealed up. Decompression and hypoxia. Things that after seeing the simulations of what would happen...he would rather shoot himself.

Nothing. Nothing. Alex sighed as he relaxed. He then chuckled to ease the tension. "Alright, my canopy is off." He said as he pushed it all the way up and looked around at the red landscape. "Its almost reminds me of pictures of desert landscapes or books I've read." He said, knowing his voice was being transmitted to radios and televisions around the world. It was however being distorted by the natural distance on the radio and by Xcom's design. Alex and Matthews had both agreed that the people of Earth needed a voice to hear in it's greatest triumph. "The sand or soil looks coarse. The stones look like red granite or-or limestone." He said as he stood up and began descending the ladder of Icarus.

Then his boots left the carbon-polymer ladder and touched the soil. Alex looked down at the ground, his helmet mounted camera following his every move. He could hear his own breathing as he knelt down and laid his hand on the soft coarse earth. His fingers sunk in and he slid them through.

"Once again...our imagination has proven that no obstacle cannot be overcome."

He wondered if this would go down in history as famous quotes like Neil Armstrong's 'One small step for Man. One giant leap for Mankind' or Yuri Gagarin's 'I can see the Earth. It's beautiful.'

Alex sighed as he stood back up and headed over to a compartment in Icarus' starboard hull. After pressing a few buttons on a small console, the long hatch with the special item was opened. He pulled out the tube with the precious cargo in it and then used his hand to close the hatch.

After walking over a dozen yards or so from Icarus, he opened the tube and pulled out a long stainless steel and titanium pole. At the top, wrapped tightly with simple wire, was the flag of the United Nations-perhaps the only flag that represented a united Human race. He set the protective tube down and began unwrapping the wire.

A light breeze came up at that moment just as the flag was unrolled so the silk was now gently flapping. It's light blue background a huge contrast to the red environment. With a jarring effort he jammed the pole into the ground, twisted the pole and then pressed a small knob near the bottom, this would release four prongs that would secure the flag to the ground in heavy winds.

Satisfied it was stable, Alex stepped back a few times to gaze at the flag that whipped gently in the wind. With that he pressed his heels together and saluted.

* * *

Everyone in Big Sky 4 cheered when they heard Alex's voice. They applauded, yelled and ululated, stomped their feet. They were all proud of him.

"Haha. Not bad for a flyboy, hey Tequila?" One of the men asked nudging the Mec to him. The man in question is nodded with that steely gaze that still held kindness to him. Many of his men joked he looked like a softer version of Chow Yun Fat.

Xiaojun Lai sighed as he sat on the floor of the dropship. His blue metallic skin of his hand flexed and servos whirred as he checked the vulcan gun he took from the armory. Satisfied with the weapon he grasped his helmet and slipped it over his thick comb over hair and the visor over his hazel eyes.

The support soldier was leading Echo squad of the four Sky Rangers that were rocketing towards Australia at that very moment. His lieutenants were Mark 'Godfather' Allister from Edinburgh, UK and was in charge of the other two snipers; Maryana 'Echo' Ivanov Volgograd, Russia and had been one of the troopers involved in the EXALT raid in her hometown; and Jacques 'Baker' Able born to an American father and French mother, he had actually been a civilian recruited from a resturant for his survival skills and his brute strength which served as one of the heavies of the squad and Lai's executive officer.

Lai had actually been a Beijing cop before his career with Xcom kicked off. A very astute cop as well. He had actually tracked down the program and was later recruited as a result. All to protect his wife and baby daughter at the time. It had been a role he was almost made for and had earned both the Urban Combat Badge and the Council Medal of Honor. The latter being the event that also took his left arm, both legs, paralyzed his right arm and severely damaged his internal organs. He was 80% augmented, perhaps the most augmented of the Program due to his condition.

He took his augmentation in stride. "You did what you had to do so I could survive. Now I will do what I must so others may live." He once said after the operations. Still, it had not been easy for him. His wife and friends outside of the Program had initially rejected him due to his metallic frame. He even had gone AWOL as a result of this depression. At least until all 10 men and women of his squad burst into the bar where he was drowning his sorrows and dragged him back to his apartment and gave it straight to his wife. Made her remembered why she had married him in the first place.

JinQiu and their child, Meihua, were now anxiously waiting for him back at Xcom.

That was then. This was now. "Alright. Remember. Nobody fires unless they prove hostile. I know you're all itching for more tallies but let's be professional and find out what they want." He said.

"We know what the buggers what. But we aren't gonna let them have it." Allister growled as his leg twitched from anxiety.

"I respect what the Commander wants, but I agree with Godfather. The _Ebats _made their choices." Echo said dryly as she stared stoically at the wall.

"I know I know. But remember, we're Echo squad. We're elite. So let's act like it." Lai said.

"Ten mikes to target." the pilot said. With that cue everyone began securing their armor, their weapons and their equipment.

"Alright. Listen up. Our objective is security for Bradford and the representatives that will meet the Aliens. Lets keep our heads and only act if we witness a hostile gesture. Echo. You have that special sensor that will pick up any psionic activity right?" Lai asked looking over at the Russian.

"_Da_. Vahlen handed it to me personally." She said and held up the device that looked like a radar gun. "It works too. We've tested it on a few of our Psi troopers."

"Good." Lai sighed as he glanced out of the window. _At least we'll have some defense against the Ethereals._ After popping his neck a few times, Lai was ready.

* * *

The four Sky Rangers touched down not too far away from where the large number of Australian, New Zealand army units which also included several tanks and IFV and from both countries' SAS as well as American Navy SEALs and Delta Forces. They looked impressed as the Xcom soldiers, lead by the five Mec Troopers. And why shouldn't they? Most if not all of them had never seen Mec, Gene, and Psi-troopers before this with their exotic armor, weapons and professionalism.

"Colonel Lai. Take your squad to the extreme right flank with the those two M1s down there." Iris gestured to the two Australian Abrams tanks in question. She continued to shout orders as Lai and all of Echo squad moved into position.

Bradford looked around and began assessing the location. It was almost like a bowl. The representative forces number in the hundreds with at least a dozen tanks and twice as many IFVs. The Aliens had not yet arrived but he assumed they would be directed into the middle of the 'bowl' while the human forces would take cover on the rim. It was perfect. The bowl offered no cover beside a few scattered rocks, while the rim was about 30 feet above it in a shallow incline.

"General Blythe?" He asked approaching one of the ANZAC and American commanders. He just hoped that this wouldn't create any jurisdictional nonsense between them. At the end of the day, this was Xcom's show. They were the only one's a clue as to fight this enemy if it came of that.

A short middle aged man with a belly, wearing an Australian camouflage uniform stepped forward and shook Bradford's hand.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you."

"Commander Bradford. Alright. I hope you don't mind if I relieve you? We have a little more experience at this sort of thing."

"They're all yours. I'll assign one of my best platoons to help with your security." Blythe said.

"Thanks but no thanks, General. Let's keep all of your people with you. My guys can handle my security. Nothing personal. They just know me better." Blythe nodded his acknowledgement and turned away to start try and get discipline to his people who were ogling the Archangels as they lifted off. They were the snipers of the group and would hover in place to get better shots on the Aliens.

"Alright Tendai. Impress me."

* * *

Matthews sighed as he sat in his office. His radio squawking consistently on the operation that was going on in central Australia. He did not want to miss anything that was going on. Anything.

It was here that his door was knocked on three times. "Enter." He said as he turned the volume on the radio down. Liesl entered with Rebecca and with another woman in a grey business suit and skirt.

"Hello Liesl, Rebecca. And hello to you Countess." He said smiling.

Countess Eleanor of Cornwall was on of the richest people in Europe and had been one of Xcom's private financial supporters for almost two years now. She had always been generous with her money. Most of her wealth had either gone to Xcom, or to philanthropy. The latter was to the aid of the hundreds of thousands of displaced and affected peoples across Europe western Asia and North Africa. Which was a considerable amount of money.

Her wealth and compassion was matched only by her beauty. Her long dirty blonde hair was draped over her right shoulder and her aqua blue eyes shone like sapphires.

"Good afternoon, Commander." She said smiling that lovely smile she possessed.

"What can we do for you?" Matthews asked as he glanced at his radio. So far still nothing.

"Well Joseph." The Countess said. Like Liesl and a few others, she never referred to his rank unless it was a highly formal affair. Matthews determined that this wasn't the case. "I'd simply wanted to see you and the organization and to ask you a certain question that I ashamed that I discovered." That made the hairs on his neck stand and his back rigid.

"And what question would that be?"

"If I could come with you to your new headquarters. To Mars."

Joseph and indeed the other two women went pale at that. If the Countess, a private citizen could find that information out...

"Oh don't worry. Nobody knows this. My cousin told me." She said smiling.

"Jackson..." Matthews murmured. "She best be thankful that lieutenant commander Bradford isn't here. He'd probably burst a blood vessel."

Colonel Holly 'Stalker' Jackson and Countess Eleanor were as close as sisters as Jackson had lost both her parents in a car accident when she was 6 and her paternal uncle, Eleanor's father, adopted her. At the legal age she enlisted into Her Majesty's Royal Marines, one of the first women in fact after a long and legal battle. She had her cousin to back her up in influence and her sheer determination.

"And if I said you could go along on this ludicrously dangerous journey, what practical use will you be to us?" He asked, smiling when her face went blank.

"Oh. Oh dear. I did not truly think about that. Well, I suppose it all depends on what type of place this-I suppose colony is a perfect word-new colony of yours will be. Are you planning a Democratic government, or do you wish to continue to be military dictator?" She asked smiling.

Eleanor raised a good point of her own. He had never really considered what this new home would be in terms of managing it. He was certain that he would need to be the leader until the place was stable enough for survival. After that? Well he would prefer to stay in charge of the military of Xcom or have influence with it.

Joseph Matthews smiled and chuckled. He shook his head and shifted in his seat. "Well Ellie. It seems we both are in a bit of a quandary. Why don't we talk about it for a while?"

* * *

Alex sighed as he sent more of his data back to CapCom. These were soil samples. He was actually surprised at what he himself saw. It was subtle, he had barely detected it himself and had carefully made his way back to Icarus and sent a secure message back.

Half of his suit was off him now as he sat in the pilot's seat. It was still the same type of oxygen that he had in his EVA suit but at least he didn't feel so claustrophobic.

As he waited for the data to be analyzed Alex took the time to examine the site of the flag. Around were several permanent data gathering devices that would send back wind speed, temperature of the air, surface and subsurface and the contents of the soil.

Despite the fact he was unbelievably excited to be here, he could not help but miss Earth. He missed his friends, his comrades, parents, he missed his own Firestorm and even his weird patrol patterns and the horrible rations.

Most of all, he missed his friend Col Fong. She had taken an immediate interest of flying and of him as her teacher. Alex never considered himself the mentoring type but he did okay. He liked her long raven black hair too. But that was for another time.

"Icarus this is Central."

"Go ahead Central. Reading you loud and clear."

"Well son. Your hunch was right. There is moisture in the soil." CapCom said and Alex could not help himself but do a triumphant downward fist pump. "But there's something else you found as well."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"What I mean, son," CapCom said, her voice seemed to hold a type of excitement that he had never heard in the four months they had been speaking. Is we found organic cellular structures in the moisture."

"Cell-" Alex at first began to say then his eyes widened at what she was getting at.

"CapCom. Lord help me when I get back I'll deck you if you're joking with me right now." He said looking hard at the screen. "Are you saying that there is life up here?"

Her face was beaming and she nodded firmly.

* * *

_(Again sorry for the long wait. Finally this chapter is done. I want to thank adipose1913 for submitting his OC Colonel Lai into my story. It's fans like this that make writing worth it. Anyway, if any want to up load their own OC's send me a PM.)_


	13. Chapter 13: Firestorm Pt 1

_**Firestorm Pt. 1**_

Bradford sighed as he waited patiently. By now everyone was spread out to provide enough cover for everyone involved and to keep themselves covered. All the vehicles were hull down with only their turrets and guns showing.

"C'mon you bastards. It's meet and greet time." He muttered as he looked around. So far the Aliens had not shown themselves yet. Neither the Aegis nor Xcom's own powerful radar had seen them yet. They were taking their sweet time.

"Central, anybody, got eyes on them yet?"

"That's a negative." Central said.

"Negative." That was from the Australian military's long range radar operator.

"Nothing." This was from NASA.

Bradford groaned as he began to pace. "Where the hell are these SOBs?" He muttered as he looked across the desolate landscape of Australia's outback. It was odd that this land was still untouched by civilization, any civilization.

"Oh. Hold up ground. Got a profile." Central said. "Range, twenty five thousand nautical miles. Closing fast."

Soon the others were chorusing that they too had the object on their screens. It was obviously Alien, no other craft was out that far, and it was covering ground at astonishing speed.

"How big is this thing, Central?" Bradford asked and made gestures with his hands to the others to get ready. Xcom soldiers began rapidly spreading the word among the regular and irregular state forces that were gathered.

"Uh...its small, looks to be about the size of one of their scout craft." That would make sense. A smaller vessel would illicit less hostility and soon Central confirmed it was indeed a Scout class UFO. That showed that the Aliens were actually trying their hardest not to incur Humanity's wrath, which certainly would have happened if it had been a Collector Class or a battleship.

"Alright people. Let's keep calm." That was Matthew's voice, heard on only the Xcom channels. "Halo squadron. As soon as they enter our atmosphere pull in along both side of their amidships and their six. We'll walk them in but let them know we'll fry em if they try any nonsense."

"Central. Talk to me. What's their position?" Bradford asked as he found himself pacing. He had to make a titanic effort of will just to keep from rubbing the top of his head when he was anxious about something.

"They're entering our atmosphere. At it's current speed Halo squadron should intercept in five mikes."

"Copy that." Bradford said as he began pacing again. The tension was almost mind numbing. "Keep it under control, John." He murmured and looked at his watch.

"Halo 1 to Ground. We have the target in sight. Two mikes to intercept. Soon the time came and went and off in the distance they could see five dots off in the distance.

"That's them alright. Get ready." Bradford watched as they came closer. He could see the distinctive silhouettes of the saucers. Both of the Xcom Firestorms, MkII models if his eyes weren't deceiving him, slightly smaller and faster models than the older MKIs.

Then of course, he could see the ship in question. It was indeed a Scout model of the Alien UFOs. So far it was behaving, with two Firestorms on either flank and two behind. He was almost tempted to order Halo to simply blast that thing out of the air. Yet he put the thought out of his mind and watched as they continued their approach.

Within a matter of minutes the UFO broke out of the formation and began slowing down and dropping altitude. He watched as it came close and closer to the bowl.

"Central. Target is looking like it's preparing to land. Any sign of any other bogeys?"

"That's a negative. All we have on scope is your tango." Bradford sighed as he watched as the craft came lower and lower. Soon it had landed about three hundred yards away from where they were now.

"Alright. Let's go meet em." Bradford said. He hopped into a waiting truck armed with both a TOW launcher and a general purpose machine gun in the passenger side door, with his guard and the United Nations representative, a pencil thin man with a brown business suit that looked two sizes too big for him.

The truck drive over was uneventful, yet it was nerve wracking. Simply watching something that was capable of so much damage was hard not to be nervous. Yet as it powered down, it stayed motionless. Nobody said anything as they did not want to jinx it.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they reached the UFO. The truck swung left so it's starboard side faced the craft's one and only entrance at an angle. That way the machine gun and TOW had clear lines of fire and could offer them cover as well. Unfortunately this also made Bradford and the representative without any cover whatsoever.

Bradford, the guards and the UN rep, a man named Forrester, all got out and took up positions.

John was on the outside, calm, stoic and even looking disinterested. Yet on the inside he was terrified. It was one thing to give commands during combat, another matter. Bradford was a veteran himself from the early days of Iraq and Afghanistan but that had been getting close to twenty years now. His waistline showed those twenty years.

Forrester on the other hand was sweating profusely and not just from the heat. "Relax, Mr. Forrester."

"How the hell can I relax knowing I could die here?" He asked quietly.

"We all die in the end, just don't show the bastards you _are_ afraid. Otherwise they'll bully you into a corner." Forrester sighed heavily and rolled his shoulders and nodded.

There was a sudden hiss of escaping steam from the craft's doors. All eyes went immediately forwards and watched it suspiciously. It shivered and moved forward slightly before parting and disappearing inside the hull.

At first there was only the dark interior of the UFO. Bradford almost wondered if their 'representative' was as apprehensive as they were, or if half a dozen crazed Muton Berserkers would come charging out.

Then it was there. It melted out of the darkness and into the light. It was beyond a doubt an Ethereal. Just like the one's they've encountered in the past. Yet this one was wearing 'blue' robes instead of the usual red ones that concealed their four arms.. Seeing one up close, Bradford knew that it was indeed as frail as Vahlen and Matthews had claimed it was. Sure he had seen them before on autopsy tables but they were beat up from the combat or interrogative techniques of Xcom.

The Ethereal floated towards them and then stopped gracefully only a dozen feet from them. At first it simply hovered there as it's head turned from both men, then to the guards then to the distant army gathered around them. Finally it turned it head back to Bradford and Forrester and nodded.

"Greetings, native ones." It said in a echoing guttural voice. John winced slightly as it sounded as if it was in his head. This was the same one that had spoken the message sent across the world. "I am pleased you have accepted to extend your hospitality. I am Ibramashu." It said and bowed it head again.

"Commander John Bradford. I represent Xcom." He said simply, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Gabriel Forrester. I speak on behalf of the United Nations." Ibrahamashu bobbed it's head twice at both names.

"I am honored to be in the presence of two esteemed individuals." The Ethereal said.

"Say what you must." Bradford said smoothly.

"I have come to beg you to allow our people sanctuary. We need sustenance, shelter and a chance to rebuild." Ibrahamshu said.

Bradford crossed his arms. "And why should we give you that? Your 'people' as you call them are responsible for casualties that number almost a billion of ours. And hundreds of thousands are still missing because of your abductions. You have very little to bargain with."

"Indeed. However, we may have something that will interest you." Imbrahamshu said. "To the northwest deep in the mountains lies a derelict outpost during the last incursion. We shall provide the coordinates. We were forced to abandon it because of...unforeseen circumstances inside the complex itself. We allow you to lay claim to anything that is left inside.

"Though I must warn you: For we do not know the circumstances surrounding it's fall." Imbrahamshu said and gave a very human like shrug.

* * *

*_**Neo EXALT HQ; Undisclosed Location**_*

Sat at the round table were the twenty-one most powerful individuals on the planet. At least from an illegal and underground point of view. Yet these men and women of wealth and prestige and power considered themselves to be the next phase of human evolution. Everyone of them had been genetically altered in some way, with all having a cellular regenerative modification. Though unlike Xcom who uses it for battle, their reason is more vain, an attempt at immortality. Yet this has made them prisoners. They required a shot of the serum that allows the cells to regenerate faster as it wears off after a few days.

Nevertheless what they lacked in morals, they made up for in determination and ambition. "Ladies and gentlemen." An aged male voice said as he laced his fingers and laid them on the table. "Once again, Xcom has shown it's arrogant desire to control and it's ignorance at preparing to destroy the Interstellar Guests. Yet they have no inkling of what these beings could offer humanity and to EXALT."

"Spare us these pieties." One man, the one who would be the director of the Middle East Region. "Xcom has cracked down even harder on our people now. Look at what they've made us. We're forced to hide underground because of them. Like rats. And your idiotic assassination of their leader has made them even more dangerous."

"I'm afraid I must agree with MER." The director of Central America said as her painted red nails tapped on the table's surface. "Nearly every operation has been suspended save the necessities gathering. I just don't see why we should even continue."

"And yet you dare to presume-"

"I do not presume, I act!" The aged man said as he leapt to his feet with surprising grace an agility. "Blood has been spilt because human evolution lies stagnant. No more!" He said, sweeping his arm for emphasis. He looked around at the two dozen faces that surround him. He sighed and clasped his hands together. "Soon my friends. Xcom will be on the run if not destroyed, the Guests will find a new home here and EXALT will rise as the New World Order. The advent of a new age will soon be upon us."

He looked at them hard and what he said next shocked them. "Three days ago, I received an encrypted message from the Guests. They are willing to grant us power in exchange for Xcom's removal. All we need to do is to continue influencing the world leaders or remove them if necessary and undermine Xcom's reputation. Many are already fearful and even openly resentful that Xcom hoards all the Guest's technology. We just need to keep nudging them in the right direction for a little bit longer."

With that he sat down as some of the directors began murmuring to themselves. He sipped casually on his wine as he waited. He had always been a patient man, he could afford the time to let them blither and dicker with each other. He could wait, but he feared that the Guests would not. One thing he agreed on with Xcom was that the Guests were violent when provoked. A billion casualties were proof of that.

Finally the directors finished their subdued conversations and straightened. "Very well. We'll continue with operations. Though I pray you deliver." The director of CAR said, but then pointed her finger at him.

"But Loren? You had best deliver, or you will find that this new world you speak of, has no place for you in it."

Loren de Sable grinned a predatory grin as he leaned forward, his red eyes gleaming hungrily in the meager light offered in this room. "Trust me." With that he stood up and placed his right hand across his breast. "May the purity of Humanity light the way." The others stood up and repeated the gesture.

"May the purity of Humanity light the way."

* * *

"_You catch all that central?_" Bradford's voice asked over the radio.

"Solid copy on that, Lt Commander." Matthews said as he placed his only hand on his chin in contemplation. It was strange that the Ethereals would even talk about revealing the location of a base of theirs. It turns out that this 'outpost' of theirs was right on the border of Germany and Italy. This was very disturbing as this was a base that Xcom had never known about. And yet their enemy was revealing a base location that was in a location in the German Alps. Near the best European military powers and several Xcom client nations.

Something about the whole thing stunk worst than a fertilizer plant. "Whatever my personal and professional reservations we'll still need to look into it." He said into the radio and turned to Rebecca. "Do we have any squads and SkyRangers in the area?"

"Uh..Yes, sir." She said after checking her tablet very quickly. "17th Squad. Lt. Colonel Banister's."

"Right. Get them in there and alert the German and Italian authorities." She nodded and took off. "Alright Bradford. Keep an eye on them until we can get this mess sorted out."

"Roger that."

* * *

The Cerulean eyes stared down at the report she had just been handed from HQ. An Alien base only 45 minutes from her position? That was irritating. And Holly 'Zero' Banister hated nothing more than the invaders.

The 27 year old Xcom lieutenant colonel sighed as she scratched her strawberry blonde hair under the beret she wore. Currently her squad had been resting at the Austrian garrison when the call came through. Her squad was the closest. Already German, Austrian and Italian forces were consolidating in the area. They were now simply waiting for her.

Leaning over she pressed the button on the speaker phone on the table next to where she sat. "Right lads," She said into the intercom to her troops resting in the barracks. "Seems we got some work ahead of us. Everyone get kitted out for mountainous terrain and close quarters battle."

"_Hai_, colonel. We'll be ready." That was captain Chuichi Kusaka, her executive officer, a three year Xcom veteran. He was good.

Zero gracefully got to her feet and headed over to her own locker to grab both her Plasma SR and her pistols. She slid the sidearms into her belt and rested her rifle across her shoulder and set out to the barracks.

Upon arriving, her ten man squad was still kitting themselves out but looked close to completion. Most of them were adorning grey-green Xcom BDUs and others were sliding white sheets or camouflage over their uniforms for the Alps.

"Captain. 'Ow's it coming?" The man bowed in the traditional fashion and told her they would be fully ready in two more minutes.

"Cor, Chui." She said approvingly and slapped him on the shoulder and headed over to her own place to don her Archangel armor.

Upon reaching the two engineers that would help her into her suit, she could see Sgt Séverac was being fitted to his Mech. She focused on getting into her armor as the two engineers took her clothing and gave her some privacy as she slid into the body glove most Xcom Archangel snipers used.

Once that was done, they fitted on the harness and began laying in the pieces of armor one by one. Normally back at HQ this was done by automation. No such luxury here at the garrison.

Still the engineers knew their stuff, and within five minutes she was fully armored. With that she opened up a pair of panels under her left arm and her left ankle and slid both pistols into each one. A little custom addition of her own design.

"Alright. This is Tiger Actual. Comms check." One by one her squad radioed in and satisfied with all ten of them, Zero switched frequencies. "Central this is Tiger Team. Ready to depart."

"Solid copy Tiger. Raven Mother is inbound and you should have eyes on in eta three mikes."

"Roger that." She said. Few moments later. "Eyes on Raven Mother. Next comms check will be in AO."

"Copy that. Operation Creeping Cobra is now active."

(_Whew. Sorry for the long ass delay folks. Work and crippling Writer's Block nailed me. Anyway, I'd like to thank Shadowpulse160 for the OC Holly 'Zero' Banister. I'll try to have part two of _Firestorm_ up as quickly as possible. Thanks for the patience._)


End file.
